Mindboggled Supernaturally
by Persephone Muse
Summary: After a case in New Orleans, Emily had an 'accident' and her mind suddenly became Dean Winchester's! As she and the Winchester boys tried to unravel her mind, she became embroiled in vampire hunting. rated T for language. Sam and Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer. later appearance of Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters from Criminal Minds and Supernatural! –

Enjoy! –

.

Supernaturally Mindboggling! – Chapter 1

Emily was driving home one evening; she and the BAU team had just returned from New Orleans after spending almost a week there. She was eager to return to her apartment and her beloved cat, Sergio. The road she was on was long and winding and dark, something she had driven many times when suddenly she saw a bright flash of light in the sky sparked through her car windshield and over correcting the steering wheel, her car rolled into the ditch on the road across and flipped several times until it came a stop as Emily saw in 3 inches of muddy water on the roof of her car.

Groaning, Emily was thankful she had on her seatbelt as she hung upside down.

_Wow!_

She frowned as she looked around; who said that?

_What happened?_

"Okay, this is freaking me out right now, who is this?" She said out loud.

_Huh? Did someone just say something?_

Emily looked again, where did that voice come from?

"Hello? Who are you?" Emily called out.

_Um, I'm here and who are you?_

"Okay, this is not funny at all, I'm a federal agent and I'm carrying a gun. Show yourself now!"

_A fed huh? Well, I've been a fed a couple of times._

Emily frowned as she realized the voice was in her head!

"Great, I must have hit my head too hard…" she looked down at her seat and began to unbuckle from the seatbelt and before she was ready she fell up hard on her head!

"Ouch!"

_Ouch! That really hurt!_

Emily began to scramble as she righted herself out upright until she was kneeling on the roof of her car, "You felt that bump?"

_Damn right! And it really hurt, what exactly are you doing?_

"Getting out of this seatbelt, and out of my car." She said as she began to kick the window hard a couple of times until it finally shattered.

_You know, I can feel my calf muscles hurting!_

"You know, you can shut the hell up, I'm trying to get out!" She muttered as she crawled out of the window and began to climb up the grassy hill.

_Hey, where are you going?_

"Up, and getting help."

_Oh._

Pulling her cell phone, she began to dial 911 and called for the police and reported an accident and a towing company.

_Hey, how come I can see everything you can?_

"I don't know and I don't know why I'm talking to you...to myself."

_Who are you anyways? How did I come to be in here, wherever here is?_

"My name is Emily Prentiss, like I told you earlier, I'm a federal agent and I work for the BAU."

_What's a BAU?_

She sighed, "Behavioral Analysis Unit."

_Oh…What's that mean?_

"It's where we study the minds of serial killers and solve murders."

Emily found herself laughing which was actually him laughing, _seriously? You guys study the minds of serial killers? Does it really work?_

She frowned at the voice of her head, "Yes, it works and yes we catch them based on what we gather from the evidences the UnSubs usually leaves behind on their victims."

_UnSubs, what the heck is that? And unfinished sub sandwich? He and Emily laughed again._

"Will you stop it? Every time you laugh, it makes me laugh and I'm not in the mood to laugh. UnSub is what we called Unknown subject. Killer we don't know."

_Oh, I guess that makes sense._

"So, who are you? And what are you doing in my head? How did you get in my head, anways?" Emily asked as she sat down on the curb by the road, waiting for the police.

_My name's Dean Winchester, my brother Sam and I are from Kansas. We're hunters._

"Hunters? Like deer?" She asked.

They laughed, _No, not that kind, we hunt demons._

Emily arched her brows, "Did you just say demons as in ghosts and devils?"

_I know you don't believe in that kind of stuff but they do exist._

Emily looked skeptically, "Whatever you say. So how did you end up in my head and where is your brother?"

_I don't know. We were in a house looking for a demon when I fell into a hole and next thing I know I was in some darkness and then I heard your voice and whoosh! My head was spinning around and I found myself upside down in your car._

Emily then stood up when she saw flashing lights. "Well, here comes the state trooper."

When the trooper came out of the cruiser, he looked at Emily and using his flashlight, shone on her as she showed him her credentials and explained to him what happened. He nodded his head as he began to write down her statement.

"So, …Pr..?"

"Agent Prentiss," Emily frowned at him.

"Yeah, Agent Prentiss, looks cut and dry here, you had an accident when you saw a bright light and you roll your car down the ditch."

Emily narrowed her eyes at the state trooper, "You believe me, don't you?" He was staring at her strangely as he began to opened his mouth…

_Hey, hey! This is not a state trooper! Emily! Run! Run!_

Emily heard this Dean Winchester in her head yelling in her head.

"What? What is going on?" Emily saw the trooper's eyes glowing red and his teeth began to sharpen but she didn't bother to stay and look as she ran as fast as she could! "What the hell is going on, Dean? What is that thing?"

_I don't know but I'm guessing it's connected to my case, just keep running._

She was still running as she listened to the voice called Dean, "Your case?"

_Hey, we work just as hard as you feds and we kill demons._ He said heatedly.

"Okay, okay. No need to get so touchy…you guys do it legally, right?"

There was a pause.

"Dean?"

_Well, we kill demons._ He repeated.

"Legally?"

_Well…_

Emily was beginning to slow down as she was getting a stitch on the side of her stomach, "Okay, maybe you should not say anymore. I don't need to know."

He laughed making Emily laughed as she panted at the same time as she pause and looked back and saw that she was alone on the road.

"Looks like we've lost whatever it was…what was it?"

_A vampire._

"Huh, seriously?"

_Yeah, they do exist._

She placed her hands on the top of her knees as she bent over as she caught her breath. "At this point, I'm believing." She nodded.

_Look, I need you to call Sam._ He rattled off a set of numbers.

She pulled her phone out and began to dial it.

"Hello?" Sam Winchester answered.

"Uh, this is Emily Prentiss, I'm calling from Virginia. I know you don't know who I am but hear me out, I have …uh…your brother Dean in my head right now."

Silence.

"Hello?"

_Tell him about the hunt for the vampire hunter who turned into a vampire Gordon Walker!_

"Who?" Emily asked Dean.

_Just tell him, Emily!_

"Okay, okay, quit yelling, I can hear you perfectly. Er, Sam…you brother Dean, well he's in my head and if you don't believe me he says to tell you about this vampire killer…"

_Hunter!_ Dean exclaimed.

"Hunter…got it." Emily rushed in. "Vampire hunter called Gordon Walker and he's a vampire now. I mean I don't know who he is but your brother does and he is in my head and is so damn annoying. Is he always like this?"

Sam chuckled on the other end of the line, "Well that sounds like him but what and how did he end up uh..in your head?"

Emily quickly told Sam the circumstances of how his brother ended up in her head and at the moment she was running from a vampire.

"So, as you can see, I don't know what to think of all of this." She said.

"Okay, I thought I had heard it all but this is a new one to me too. Um, I really don't know what to do either." Sam said.

_Tell him to call Bobby!_

"Who's Bobby?" Emily asked Dean.

"What?" Sam asked, "How do you know Bobby?"

"I don't know this Bobby! And I'm getting a headache." Emily was rubbing her forehead.

_Yeah, I'm feeling it too but tell Sam to call Bobby first._

"Okay, okay, stop nagging like an old lady. Sam, your brother wants you to call this Bobby."

"Okay, I'll do that." Sam agreed as he hung up.

Emily tucked her phone back into her pocket and began scanning the road but it was dark as there were no vehicles on either way.

"I need to get home and get into a hot bath and bed. And hopefully when I wake up tomorrow this is all a friggin' dream."

_Me too. Hey, I wonder if …never mind._

"What?"

Emily could sense him smiling and she could hear his thoughts and it was not nice thoughts as it was about baths and naked female bodies…

"Oh no, you're not! I change my mind!" Emily said grumpily as she thought about foregoing her beloved nightly baths whenever she was home from field works.

Shoulders sagged, she kept walking as she saw some lights in the distance; buildings.

Four hours later, she was home; she had managed to walk to the nearest gas station which was still opened and had called for a cab and took her all the way home.

Back in her beloved apartment and cat, Sergio had hissed at her and went into hiding as soon as she came in, Emily felt hurt at his hostile greeting, "Well, that's unusual, he'd usually come and greet me."

She shrugged as she stood up and went into her bed room and turned on the lights and stood in front the cheval mirror and was about to unbutton her shirt when she heard _him_ whistled

_Hot damn! I think I'd died and this is my second life! Thank you karma!_

Emily paused her actions as she looked at her reflections, "Are you looking at me?"

_Hell yes!_ He grinned; she could tell he was doing it. _Damn, Emily, you're a friggin' babe!_ _How did I get so lucky landing into your head of all heads!_ He started to laugh.

Emily was laughing as well.

"I wish you stop doing it, it makes me look like an idiot."

Just then her phone was ringing, Emily picked it up from her dresser and looked at the Caller ID and saw that it was a Bobby Singer.

"Prentiss." She answered.

"Is this Emily Prentiss?" A gruffy masculine voice asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Bobby, I was told to call you and I'm a little confused, I was also told Dean is in your head?" he asked her skeptically. "How is that possible?"

Once again, Emily explained to him how it all began.

"That flash of light?"

"Yes" She nodded.

"What color is it?"

"White."

"Uh huh." He muttered.

_What does it mean?_

"Does it have some significance?" Emily asked Bobby.

"I don't know." Bobby admitted.

"He doesn't know."Emily told Dean.

"Huh?" Bobby asked.

"I just told Dean what you just said." Emily informed him.

"Oh, okay. So, he's in your head now?"

"Yes, and he is annoying."

Bobby laughed, "That's Dean"

_What's he saying?_

"He's saying you're a pain in the ass." Emily said.

_I'm not!_ Dean exclaimed.

Bobby laughed again. "This has got to be an interesting conversation."

"You have no idea, Bobby." Emily said.

_Could you ask Bobby if Sam knew where my body is?_

"Uh, Bobby, Dean wants to know if Sam knew where his body is?"

"Yeah, it's in New Orleans, Louisiana."

"Did you just say New Orleans?" Emily asked Bobby.

_That's where Sam and I were when I fell in that hole!_ Dean exclaimed.

"Why?" Bobby asked Emily.

"Well, I…well my team just came back from there today." She explained.

"Your team?" Bobby asked. "What do you do?"

"I'm an FBI agent."

"No kidding?" Bobby exclaimed. "Legally?"

Emily stared at her phone, "Why do I get the feeling you guys have impersonated us before?"

"I'm not saying anything." Bobby denied.

Emily arched her brow, "That's what Dean said too."

_What did I said? Emily? Bobby?_

"Be quiet Dean."Emily told him.

Bobby laughed again, "Tell him I'll have Sam get his body out of the house and keep it safe."

"Okay, Bobby." Emily nodded.

"Dean, Bobby wants you to know he'll have Sam keep your body safe."

_Okay._ Dean nodded in head.

"So Emily," Bobby began.

"Yeah, Bobby?"

"Can he see you?"

"If I look at myself in the mirror, yes." She replied, she didn't tell him what Dean had said as she grinned.

_What is he asking?_ Dean inquired.

"None of your business, Dean."

"What about if you use the facilities?" Bobby asked her, she could hear him grinning.

"Oh my god!" Emily exclaimed. "I never even thought about that! That is going to be so awkward!"

Bobby began to laugh, "I'll talk to you two…well, one of you some time then." He then hung up.

Emily placed her phone on the dresser and sat down, covering her face with her hands.

_Hey, it's dark, what happened? What did Bobby say to you? Emily? Talk to me?_

Emily rubbed her face with her hands, "He wants to know what would happened if I have to use the bathroom?

Dean began to laugh…and laugh…

Emily began to laugh…and laugh….."It's not funny, Dean!"

_Oh yes, it is, Emily!_ Dean replied as he and Emily continued to laugh.

….

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone! glad you like it so far! and thanks to all who put this on your fav/add/alert/story list!**

**if you could and have the time, please put in a review, let me know what you think!**

**Thank you!**

**.**

Supernaturally Mindboggling! – Chapter 2

.

"This is ridiculous!" Emily exclaimed about her room. "Do you hear me, Dean?"

_I hear you loud and clear, Emily. And I'm getting a headache! So quit yelling!_ He shouted at her. _What am I suppose to do? I can't help thinking, I'm a man!_

Emily shook her head as she stared at her night clothes on her bed, "Just close your fiiggin' eyes and let me change!"

_I did! And,_ he smiled. _I just can't help seeing you in your birthday suit._ He began to laugh.

Emily laughed as well. She held her face with her hand. "Shut up Dean!"

_I can't help it Emily!_

She looked at the light switch and walked over near the doorway and flicked the switch on the panel, plunging her room into total darkness and she began to walk to her bed by memory.

_Oh, this is really mature,_ he said.

"At least you can't see what I'm doing." She said as she began to unbutton her shirt.

_I can still imagine,_ he grinned.

Emily hurriedly removed her shirt and unhooked her bra and put on the T-shirt, hoping she had donned them right side.

Then she unbuttoned her pants and put on her pajama bottoms as quick as she could and walking to the light panel again, she turned on the light. She looked down and saw with satisfaction, she had her night clothes on properly. _Yes!_ She yelled mentally.

_Pity_…Dean muttered sorely.

"Pervert," Emily uttered as she gathered her work clothes and dropped them in the dirty clothes hamper.

Padding bare feet to the bathroom, she paused as she turned on the light and glanced at the toilet, Emily sighed as she turned off the lights again.

Dean and her laughed again, _Look, it's no different if a man or a woman use the toilet._ He said.

"Men don't sit down to pee, Dean. They spray down."

_Hey! We don't spray! _He sputtered. _We pissed in the urinals or in the toilet bowl. _

Emily laughed which made him laughed.

_Quit laughing! It's not even funny!_

Then he heard her flushed the toilet and washed her hands.

_Oh, I see, ha ha, clever, Emily._ Dean said. _Distracting me so I don't hear you piss into the toilet bowl._ He said grudgingly.

Emily grinned as she switched the lights back on and looked at her reflection in the mirror in the bathroom, "I know. You were looking forward to hearing me use to the bathroom."

_You know you're going to have to do it sooner or later._ He said.

She frowned, "Do what?"

He grinned as she felt him doing it, _The number 2._

Emily wrinkled her nose, "You're disgusting. I'll figure something out."

_You can't hold forever._ He chuckled.

She chuckled too, "I said I'll figure something." She then picked her toothbrush and putting a bit of toothpaste she began brushing her teeth.

_That's not the way I brush my teeth._

She frowned at her reflection, "ler mw bwuwh mu twwwtf!"

They laughed_, I didn't understand that at all!_ Dean said.

Emily spit out and rinsed her mouth out and patting her mouth and looked at her reflection angrily, "I wish you would shut up and leave me alone." She turned the lights off and returned to her room and climbed into her bed and tried to sleep.

_Good night, Emily._ Dean said softly.

A pause.

"Good night Dean." She finally replied.

They chuckled before she groaned softly into the pillow.

Three hours later, Emily woke up and whispered, "Dean?"

She sensed him snoring in her head as she called to him, "Dean, you awake?"

Again, he didn't answer, Emily knew he was sound asleep. She quickly dashed out of bed and running into the bathroom but not bothering with the lights, she quickly used the bathroom again for, as Dean had put it, 'number 2' and hoped he'd stayed asleep the whole duration.

Flushing as fast as she could, she smiled as she felt that he was still sound asleep, she sighed with relieved as she walked to her bed and felt relaxed finally as she fell asleep.

Dean cracked an eye opened and grinned as he closed his eye again and went back to sleep.

….

"Oh, come on Dean, be a gentle man!" Emily groaned.

He laughed, they laughed.

"I'm going to be late for work and I need to shower!"

_Then by all means,_ he said as he grinned.

"Not with your perverted open eyes!"She rolled her eyes up, "Why can't I have someone else in my head? Why not another female? Or…or... a monk?"

_Monks are more perverted than I am, they're hornier since they can't have sex._ He pointed.

"Okay, okay, will you just shut your eyes while I shower?"

_All right_. He grinned. _Have your girly shower_

"Wish I can bitch slap you right now."She muttered as she ran the shower and removing her T-shirt and pajama bottom, stepped inside the stall.

_Oh! I can feel the hot water! That's nice!_ Dean said.

"Keep those damn eyes close, Dean." She said as she began to shampoo her hair.

_I am, Emily. I am. Mmmm, smells nice, what's that shampoo?_ He asked her.

"Jasmine and Cherry blossom." She said as she scrubbed her scalp.

_That is so typically girly shampoo._ He said.

"Just admit you like my shampoo and besides you asked." She was rinsing her hair.

Applying liquid body soap into a sponge she began to lather her body.

_You know you have a very nice body._ He remarked.

Emily paused and shoving the sponge back on the shelf, she quickly rinsed her skin free from the soap and grabbing a towel, she toweled herself dried.

Quickly dressing she went through the motions of her make-up and drying her hair as she ignored Dean's talking.

_Come on, Emily! I said I'm sorry about that! I was just complimenting you._

She strapped her guns and grabbing her keys she walked out of her apartment and paused as she realized she didn't have her car; she remembered belatedly that it was towed and probably in a repair shop.

Sighing she began making calls, first to the tow truck company, then the repair company, and a rental car company.

By the time she arrived at the Bureau, she was two hours late; luckily her team was on a four-day stand down rotation. But she and the BAU team had a stack of files to complete.

As she entered the bullpen and walking to her desk, she almost groaned out loud; the stack of files was about a mile high!

_So, is this your workplace?_ _The real FBI huh? Very impressive_. Dean said.

She did not answer him; she was still giving him the silent treatment since the shower incident.

_Not much to look at..whoa who's that Dark Kolchak?_ He remarked, indicating Derek Morgan.

Emily was logging onto her laptop and still ignoring Dean.

"Hey Em, Heard you had an accident last night, you okay?" Morgan asked from across their desks.

Emily looked at him, "Yeah, some ass hole has his high beams on and blinded me for a moment and I rolled my car off the ditch."

He grinned at her, "Can't drive, Princess?"

Emily picked up a pencil and threw it at him and hit him on his bald head accurately.

"Ouch! Hey!" he rubbed his head as he shook his head and went back to his work.

"Serves you right." She mumbled under her breath.

Dean and Emily chuckled.

Morgan looked up at her and frowned.

"Shut the hell up Dean!" She muttered softly.

_Hey! You're talking to me again._

"No, I'm not!"

_Oh yes, you are._ He grinned. _Princess._

"Prick," she stared at her files as she grabbed the one on top and opened it and began to work on it.

She was reading her file when her phone buzzed and looking at it she saw it was from Sam Winchester!

She quickly answered it by telling him she'd call him back and hurried to the ladies restroom.

_Urgh! Why did you have to go in here?_ Dean griped.

"Shut up, Dean." She muttered as she looked around as she entered the restroom and looked into the stalls to make sure it was empty before she dialed Sam's number.

"Emily!"Sam's panicky voice was evident on the other end of the line.

"What is going on, Sam?" She asked him.

_Sam? What is he calling? Did he get my body?_ Dean rushed on.

"Be quiet Dean, I'm trying to talk to Sam and I can't hear him with you yelling at me in my head!"Emily exclaimed.

"Is that Dean in your uh head?"Sam asked "Emily…we have a problem."

"What do you mean problem? And what do you mean we? Who's we?"

"Bobby is with me, Emily and uh…."

"Give me the phone, you igit! Hello, Emily?"

"Bobby?"

_Bobby? Bobby is with Sam? What the hell is going on?_ Dean demanded in her head.

"No, it's the tooth fairy, of course it me! Who else!" Bobby greeted her gruffly.

Emily pulled her phone away from her ears, and putting it back, "Er, first off, the Tooth Fairy is my best friend, I earned some of the best pocket money growing up. Second, if I ever get Dean out of my damn head I'm going to empty my Glock in his sorry ass."She huffed. "Now, what is the problem that Sam can't tell me? And please say you can get him out of my head because I'm this close to cutting my head off just to shut his perverted thoughts."

"O…Kay…"Bobby dragged the word hesitantly. "Then I won't tell you the bad news then."

Emily began to bang her head against the wall of the nearest bathroom stall. "I swear to god, you guys are the death of me…just tell me now, Bobby."

_Ouch! Don't do that, Emily! My head is hurting!_ Dean exclaimed.

Emily ignored him as she continued to bang her head harder.

_Will you just ask Sam and Bobby what the hell is going on?_ Dean said angrily.

"Bobby…just spit it out. Dean is driving me insane." She continued to bang her head.

_Shit, my friggin' head!_ Dean yelled in her head. _Stop Emily, please!_

Emily stopped banging her head as she waited for Bobby.

"It's Dean's…"

"Emily?"

Emily looked out of the stall and saw Penelope Garcia standing near the stall.

"Hey PG!"Emily greeted her a little loudly. "What can I do for you?"

_Who is this chick? Get rid of her! Bobby is about to tell us something!_ Dean yelled.

"Is everything okay?" Garcia asked her as she tilted her head.

Emily smiled, still holding her phone up to her ear. "Yeah, Pen. I …er, my mother. She is sick."

Garcia instantly came to her, "Oh no, Emily! I'm so sorry. Ambassador Prentiss is sick?"

_Your mother is an Ambassador?_ Dean exclaimed _Who the heck exactly are you, Emily?_

"What Ambassador?" Bobby was asking. "Emily! I need to talk to you now!"

Emily looked around and about her and suddenly she began to laugh and laugh.

Dean laughed as he tried to control himself, _Why are you laughing? Stop!_

On the phone, she could hear Bobby was demanding why she was laughing as well.

Garcia was frowning at her, "Emily? You're beginning to worry me."

Emily shook her head as she waved at Garcia and finally she said, "Oh man, Pen! So sorry. I just had this crazy moment…okay, I'm fine. Go back," She shooed her friend out of the bathroom.

Garcia gave her one more look before she left the restroom.

"Dean, shut the hell up for just a while until I'm done talking to Bobby or Sam. Please."

_But.._

"Zip it, Dean!" Emily said forcefully. "I mean it."

Dean kept quiet.

Taking a deep breath, Emily turned back to her phone, "Okay Bobby, what is this about Dean?"

"Well," Bobby said impressively. "I kind of like her, Sam. She is so…take charge. Almost turns me on…almost." He grinned.

"Bobby," Emily warned him. "If you don't tell me what you and Sam called me for, I'll friggin' get in the car right now and drive all the way and hunt you two down and ripped you in half and I'm so not kidding and bury you in the pits in the middle of Death Valley in the middle of Summer." She threatened.

Silence.

_Geez, I think I just came._ Dean said as he chuckled.

Emily chuckled as well, "Shut the hell up, Dean."

_Shutting up now._

"Now Bobby!" Emily exclaimed.

"Dean's body is missing." Bobby revealed hurriedly.

"What?"She asked.

"Dean's body, Sam went back to that house last night and it was gone, and he can't find it." Bobby told her.

"Uh, do I tell him?" Emily arched her brows.

"Yeah, I think you should, it's his body. And he can't do anything about it."

"Oh dear, Er Dean…Sam can't find your body…it's not at that house." Emily said.

Silence.

"Dean?"

No answer.

"Emily? What's going on?" Bobby inquired.

"I don't know, he's not answering me, I know he's still in my head but he's not answering me. I think he's in shock." Emily explained.

"Okay," Bobby hesitated. "Have you ever heard of a floating whatever being in shock?"

"Bobby, I've never ever have a voice in my head before in my life, much less an annoying one, I don' know how to handle it!" Emily was waving her hand all around her in the bathroom stall.

"I think you need to come down here, Emily, as soon as you can." Bobby suggested.

"You mean to New Orleans?"

"Yes."

"But we were there last week!" she pointed out.

"Well, good, you should be pretty familiar with this place then."

Emily sighed, "Fine! I have some vacation days, I'll take some. I'll give you a call when I'm on my way."

"Good, I'll see you when you get here." He hung up.

Emily arched her brow, "Well good bye to you too, Bobby." She pressed end to her phone and pocketed it before she left the restroom and headed back to the bullpen.

"Dean?"

No answer.

…

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Supernaturally Mindboggling – Chapter 3

.

Emil was actually worried for Dean; he had not talked to her for the last two hours since they had learned his physical body was missing down in New Orleans.

Now she was sitting in the office of her Unit Chief, Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner.

"Just a few days?" He looked at her with his piercing dark brown eyes.

Emily nodded, "Yes, I have some pressing family matters to take care of and they're waiting for me in New Orleans."

He seemed interested, "Strange, JJ just asked for some time off as well and is on her way to New Orleans too."

Emily frowned, "She is? I didn't know."

He nodded, "Is there something happening down there that I should know?" he leaned back against his leather chair and studied her carefully.

Emily frowned; she hated it when he assumed that position, it was his analytical position and he'd begin to gauge her expression and body language and figure what her mood was. And usually he'd get to the bottom of it.

"Hotch, it's my…cousin. He...er…he is…sick." Damn! Why can't I lie to him properly! Emily thought.

_Wow, who is this douche bag?_ Dean's voice suddenly popped in her head.

Emily almost fell out of her chair.

"Emily?" Hotch jerked out of his chair as he leaned over to look at her. "Are you okay?" He was staring at her with concern

She nodded as she righted herself in the seat. "Yeah, yeah…" She waved at the air in front of her. "A gnat…it flew right in front of me and startled me, that's all but I'm fine." She nodded as combed her hair behind her ear under Hotch watchful eyes.

_Liar!_ Dean grinned.

"Shut up!" Emily muttered under her breath.

Hotch frowned at her, "What?"

Emily shook her head, "I didn't say anything. So, is it okay if I take a few days off, Hotch?"

_Hotch? What the hell is that? Hotch podge?_ He began to laugh, making Emily laugh.

Emily quickly covered her mouth.

Hotch narrowed his gaze at her, "Emily, are you okay?"

Emily suddenly stood up and nodded, "I'll see you in a couple of days, Hotch!" and fled from his office before Hotch could reply.

Dean snickered, _That guy is your boss? He is leering at you as if you're breakfast, well…dinner and dessert. Are the two of you…?_

"Dean, will you shut the hell up? There is nothing going on between him…us." Emily muttered as she went to her desk and began to clean her things.

"Hey, where are you going?" Reid looked up from his work.

"I have to get out of here, Reid, I'll be back in couple of days."

Reid frowned, "Oh, first JJ and now you."

"You two got something going on?" Morgan teased Emily.

"Derek," Emily turned around slowly to face him, "It's a good thing I'm such a good sport and a good friend, or I'll report your sorry ass to HR for trying to suggest a relationship between JJ and I. But as it is, I'll leave it to your perverted imagination."

Dean was chuckling gleefully, Emily was grinning uncontrollably.

Morgan was wearing a stunned look as Reid's eyebrows had shot upward.

"Em…I…didn't mean…I'm sorry…" Morgan sputtered. "I…was teasing….I…"He began to wave his hands all over the place.

Emily came around to his desk as she slung her bag over her shoulder and patted his bald head and planted a kiss on it, "I know, Derek, I know. I'm teasing ya. I'll see you guys in a couple of days." She picked up her folders on set it on Derek's desk. "Here, you can redeem yourself for that stupid sexist remark by doing this for me. Thanks partner. Bye!" She walked away from a stunned Morgan.

Reid was laughing as he waved at Emily happily as she grinned at them.

_That was real smooth, Princess._ Dean chuckled. _I wish I had a camera to take a picture of that face!_ He laughed.

"Yes, that will teach him not to mess with me and JJ." Emily muttered.

_So, who's JJ?_

"She's our media liaison.

Wow, you have a media liaison? Is she hot?

"Yup," Emily nodded to herself quietly as she took out her cell phone and showed Dean a picture of JJ.

He whistled loudly in her head, making her winced hard, "Cut it out, Dean!"

_She is a hottie! I mean you're a hottie too. I am obviously in the wrong damn work. All the hotties are in the FBI!_

Emily grinned as she stepped in the elevator and saw she was not alone so she kept quiet.

_So, how come you're not married? Or do you have a boyfriend?_ Dean asked her.

Emily didn't answer as there were people in the elevator.

_Hey! So, you're not talking to me again?_ He inquired.

"No now Dean." She muttered as she looked at the occupants in the elevators who were staring back.

When she stepped out of the car in the lobby, she walked to the parking garage.

"You know, we need to work on a code word for you, something to keep your mouth shut while I'm talking to someone else or when we're in a room full of people." Emily said as she climbed into the rental car.

He snickered,_ Code word? Like get lost? Or fiddle sticks?_ He suggested.

"Those are more than one word, it should be a word," she tapped on the steering wheel as she backed out of the parking garage and headed out onto the road and away from the Hoover Building.

"Zip. There, how about that?" She suggested.

_Zip? That's it? Sounds like you're asking me to zip my fly._ He began to laugh.

She laughed as well. "Okay, zip is not cool…how about 'No'?"

_No? That's even worst, I'm not a dog, Emily._ He pointed grumpily.

"Okay, okay. Dog. There…dog. It's not a common word that comes up."

He thought for a moment, _Dog… okay, I'll accept that for now._

"For now?" She asked.

_For now until something comes up._

"Fine, Dean." She frowned as she drove to the airport.

Dean saw the sign, _Hey, don't have to go home and pack?_

She shook her head, "I have my go bag."

_What is a go bag?_ He asked.

She sighed as she took the off- ramp and followed the direction to the airport.

"Go bag is my bag of clothes and necessities that last for a few days; all of our team always travel with it wherever we go because you never know we might be end up in the middle of somewhere."

_Oh, that is a very good thing._ Dean said.

Emily nodded, "Yes, it is. Where were you earlier, Dean?"

_What do you mean?_

"Come on, Dean, you disappeared completely when Bobby and Sam called this morning and said they couldn't find your body."

_I went for a walk._

Emily widened her eyes, "You went for a walk? In my head? How?"

_I just did, you have a lot of boxes and it needed dusting by the way._

"You didn't look into those boxes, did you?" Emily frowned.

_Uh…just a couple. Pretty interesting stuff inside._

"DEAN!" She yelled in her car.

He chuckled, _All right, I didn't look, there were a bunch of them with foreign words, I didn't know you speak so many languages._

Emily relaxed a little. "Just five languages."

_Who's Ian Doyle?_

Emily almost drove off the road and into the curb as she quickly corrected herself and calmed her sudden rapid heartrate.

"He's a mission I covered a long time ago. Just butt out of it, will you?"

_Ooh, touchy are we?_

"Dean, please?" She pleaded.

_That bad, huh? Okay, I'll …butt out. We all have our boxes. _He said quietly_._

"Thank you, Dean." She said.

Luckily, there was a flight leaving for New Orleans in two hours as she bought the tickets and checked in.

The TIA were a little apprehensive when she showed them her guns but when she showed them her FBI credentials, they sighed with relieved and let her passed.

_Wow, real guns and real badges, chicks with guns…I'm so turned on._ Dean teased her.

"Will you stop it?" Emily frowned as she stopped at a coffee kiosk and bought a cup of joe.

_Oh man, what I'd give to really taste it right now!_

She grinned, "What you can't taste this coffee?" She tearing yellow packets and pouring them into the hot beverage.

_No, and what the hell are you doing?_

"Putting Slenda in it," and stirred it before covering it with a lid.

_Yuck! You just ruined a perfectly good cup of joe with that crappy fake shit!_

Emily shook her head as she sat down near her gate and waited.

"It's good for me, all that sugar, ruins my figure." She pointed.

_Emily, you have a very nice body most women will die for…_

"Dean, we're not having that conversation." She looked about her to make sure she was alone and she was.

Her phone rang again as she took it out of her pocket and saw that it was Sam.

"Prentiss."

_Why do you answer you phone like that?_ Dean asked.

"Hey, it's Sam Winchester."

"Hi, Sam." Emily greeted him.

_Sam! Ask him where is my body?_

Emily sighed, "Dog."

_Huh? Not now, Emily, I don't see any dog in your head._

"Where are you at, Emily?" Sam inquired.

_Emily! Ask…_

"Hold on a sec, Sam." She put the phone aside.

"Dean, will you just shut it, and let me talk to Sam. I can't talk to the two of you at the same time and our code word is Dog! So Dog it!"

_Oh…yeah. I'll…uh…Dog, yeah. Dogging._

"Good boy, Dean." Emily said as she looked about her and glanced at her watch. Putting the phone back up to her ear, "Okay Sam, I'm at the airport in Virginia, the plane is leaving for New Orleans in half an hour and I'll be there in …oh three hours."

"Good, we're at the Chateau Dupre in the French Quarters. Bobby had booked a room for you too."

"How nice of him." Emily grinned. "Dean wants to know the status of his body."

"Ah…still the same, Emily. Sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay, I guess."

"How's he treating you?" Sam asked.

Emily grinned, "Oh, he's a little tolerable for now, once you learned to ignore him."

Sam chuckled.

"So, do you know what is going on with this whole thing?" Emily asked.

"Well, I've been looking around and so has Bobby and so far no one is talking, but you know about anything about vampirism, Emily?"

Emily arched her brows, "Oh, yeah, dealt with them but they were more hero worship cases and turned out to be myths."

"Well, the ones here are very real. These vampires really sucked people's blood out and sometimes they turned certain selected ones into one of them. But we have a new problem now."

"Okay," Emily frowned. "Hold on, Sam. I'm having a problem dealing and accepting this vampire concept being real and you're throwing in something new? What else can there be more horrifying than …than…vampires?"

"Voodoo."Sam said simply.

Emily paused.

"Hello?"

"I'm here, Sam."

Sam chuckled for a moment.

"What are you laughing at?" Emily asked grumpily.

"Nothing, for a moment, you sounded like something from a movie…That one about the hobbits and elves and dwarves…and uh, saving Middle Earth."

Emily frowned at her phone, "Don't know what the heck you're talking about, Sam…we're talking about vampires and voodoos?"

"Okay, back to it, yeah. I think it's best we talk about it when you get here."

Emily nodded, "I agree because this is really so hard to absorb and believe right now."

"Yeah, I know. I'll see you at the hotel." Sam said.

Emily rubbed her forehead. And then she heard the PA system overhead announcing her flight. "Okay Sam, I'll get with you later, I'm boarding right now. I'll see you guys in a couple of hours."

"Okay Emily, have a safe flight."

Emily ended the conversation as she pocketed the phone, "Now, why can't I have him in my head then his perverted brother?" She muttered.

_I heard that! And he's not that innocent either. He likes his porno just like any men next door._

"Oh god! Of all people I have to deal with…!" Emily shook her head as she handed her flight ticket to the flight attendant and entered the ramp.

She was following a leggy blonde with long hair and very short skirt.

_Hot damn! Come on, Em, move up next to her!_ Dean urged her on.

"I will not! You friggin' pervert! You're making me look like some homo dike or something!" She muttered angrily as she entered the planed and looked for her seat.

Emily almost groaned out loud when she saw that her fellow passenger was a woman whose cleavage was so deep it was like staring at the human comparison to the Grand Canyon! Emily couldn't help but kept staring at it herself.

_YES!_ Dean screamed happily in her head! Emily winced hard as she took her seat next to cleavage lady. _THERE IS A GOD!_ Dean was still yelling happily as Emily tried her best not to avert her eyes. _Aw, come on Emily, just one more look?_ Dean urged her gleefully.

"I am so gonna have a lobotomy and have it wash with bleach when this is all over." Emily grumbled as she buckled her seat.

_Oh come on, Emily!_ Dean chuckled delightfully. _Where is your sense of adventure?_

"My sense of adventure is limited to…oh, never mind…" Emily clamped up immediately.

_Wait, wait…what the hell is that? I thought you and Hotch Podge has nothing going on? Emily? Are you keeping something from me? I see an image of him popping up._

Emily shook her head as she blushed deeply, her head bent down.

_Emily? I'm going to look at those dusty boxes of yours! _He threatened.

Emily snapped her head up and whispered fiercely, "Don't you dare, Dean Winchester!"

He chuckled, _So, 'fess up. You and Hotch Podge? What's going on?_

"It's nothing…I…" She turned away from Miss 'Grand Canyon' who was leaning against her so her boob was pressing against Emily as Emily turned away from her, "Okay, just don't laugh. I kinda like Hotch but I don't think he likes me. He never look at me in that way."

Dean chuckled again as Emily chuckled, _Are you kidding, Emily? I'm a guy and I've seen the way he looks at you like you're Little Red Riding Hood and he's the Big Bad Wolf. I mean with a lot of teeth. Dude's got it bad for you, Princess._

Emily blushed. "No he doesn't, Dean. He's my superior."

_Oh, he's your superior all right, and he want to be more than superior in so many ways with you and I don't mean just at work. Although he had thought of his desk as his play desk…_

"Dean!" Emily hissed at him.

"Excuse me?" Emily looked up and saw the flight attendant bending down at her. "You need to turn off your devices, ma'am. We're about to taxi to the runway. The pilot just announced that everyone should turn off their cell phones and other electronic devices."She indicated Emily's ear and walked away.

Emily blushed deeply.

Dean laughed, _Sorry, guess I'll talk in a bit._

"Yeah." She grinned. "Dog."

They chuckled together.

….

Four hours later and a nice little nap for both of them, the plane landed at New Orleans airport. Emily retrieved her go bag from the compartment above her head and headed out the plane and walked to the car rental company and rented a car.

The only car available was a 2013 Chevrolet Impala in Black.

_Not the right year but good enough,_ Dean remarked.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked as she climbed in when they brought it to her.

_You'll see when you meet Sam._ Dean said cryptically.

Emily drove out of the airport after she had input the address of the hotel into the GPS device.

She called Sam on the way but it went directly to his voicemail.

Half an hour later, pulling into the parking area of the Chateau Dupre, Emily left the rental car and walked into the posh hotel.

Emily tried Sam's phone number again. And it went to voice mail. Again.

"What's going on? Why isn't Sam answering his phone and Bobby too?"Emily muttered

_Must be taking a snooze in the room or a bubble bath._ Dean grinned.

"Let's hope they're not doing it together." Emily grinned.

_Oh great, just great Emily! Thanks for putting that image in my head!_ Dean griped.

Emily entered the front lobby of the hotel and approached the guest register.

_Damn! I wonder what they paid for this per night? _Dean remarked.

"About $125."Emily said as she gave the young lady her name.

"Ah yes, Miss Prentiss, you're in Room 378, and here's your keycard." She placed a plastic card resembling a credit card in an envelope and slid it towards Emily.

"Can you tell me which room Sam Winchester is staying as well?"

The young lady shook her head, "I'm afraid it's our hotel private policy, we can't release our patron's information."

Emily removed her FBI credentials and showed it to her and said, "Will this do…Karen?" Emily looked at her nametag.

Karen nodded quickly and typed into her computer and said, "Room 355… Agent Prentiss."

"Thank you, Karen, you've been very co-operative." Emily nodded as she picked up the envelope and moved to the elevator and pressed the button for 'Up'.

_Wow! Real FBI business, I'm so scared...made me pee'ed…wait, I can't pissed._ Dean laughed.

Emily giggled as she stepped in the elevator, "It's a good thing too. I don't think I can handle piss in my head.

They laughed as they got off the third floor and began walking along the hallways looking at the door number.

When they came to Room 355, Sam's room, Emily saw the door was ajar.

Removing her Glock, she moved cautiously along the wall.

_Emily? What is going on?_ Dean asked.

"I don't know Dean, Sam's room…his door is ajar."

_That doesn't sound good!_

"I know! Now Dog!" Emily crept into the door, her gun at eye level.

_I'm dogging! _Dean said and he was quiet.

In the hallways behind her a hand descending on her shoulder…

….

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you once again to all you reviewers and to you guest reviewer, Kezi! Thank you! And again, thanks for putting this story in your add, fav and alert list! **

**.**

Supernaturally Mindboggling – Chapter 4

.

In the hallways behind her a hand descending on her shoulder…

Emily sensed she was not alone and dropping her go-bag, whipped around quickly to her left and saw a brown plastic bucket right in front of her face and knocked it away as she pressed her forearm hard and pushed the stranger against the wall as she pinned him against it.

"Freeze, ass hole!" She held her gun close to his head as she pressed her knee between his legs and looked up at him. "Shit he's a friggin' giant."

_Emily, that's Sam!_ Dean told her. _Let go of him, will ya?_

"This is Sam?" She said as she continued to crane her neck at him. "Sam Winchester?" Sam nodded as he stared at her gun.

_Yup, that's him._

"Er, Emily?" Sam arched his brow as her as he leaned hard against the wall, "Nice to meet you. Can I have my…uh…boys back?" he pointed at his crotch.

Emily lowered her knee and straightened as she removed her gun as well. "Sorry, I just don't like people creeping up behind me."

"Yeah, I don't either, I usually take them out too but not with my crotch. Must try that some time." Sam bent down and picked the brown bucket of spilled ice cubes.

"Come on in," he invited her as he opened the door wider, "I'll be back, I gotta get more ice." He held the bucket and disappeared down the corridor.

Emily entered the room and saw that the TV was on and what was on and began to laugh as she shook her head.

Sam came back again in a rush and ran to the TV and his face reddened, he turned it off before he left again with the bucket held up, grinning sheepishly.

"I see what you mean about the pornos, Dean." Emily said.

Dean laughed, _I told you. You're going to make his life miserable. He's gonna have some serious wet dreams tonight!_

"Dean!" Emily blushed.

She sat down on the bed and waited as she turned the laptop around and she began to read what was on the screen; vampirism.

"Vampires originated in Transylvania and had been around since the 1800s…Bram Stoker's Dracula. Oh yeah, read about the book. Interesting read." Emily said.

Suddenly, a man in his mid 50s and with a beard and a cap came in and saw Emily and frowned as he ran his eyes all over Emily.

"Geez, Sam didn't waste time getting a whore in his room, how much did he paid for you for the night?" He asked gruffly.

Emily stood up stunned, "I…er…you…?"

_That's Bobby!_ Dean almost choked in laughter. _He thought you're Sam's latest…Oh my god!_ He began to laugh.

Emily started to laugh.

Which made Bobby angrier, "What the hell…? Get the hell out of here!" he said angrily.

Emily arched her brow, "Look, you…"

"I know your type, you may be beautiful and all and Sam's type but he doesn't need this distraction, so scram!" He indicated with his thumb. "NOW!"

Dean laughed even more, _Sam's type! Oh shit! That's too funny!_

"Dean, that is so not friggin' funny!" Emily griped. "Bobby, I'm Emily!"

Bobby paused, "You're Emily? The Emily with Dean in your head?"

She nodded as she indicated her head, "Emily Prentiss, the whore."

Bobby rubbed his beard in embarrassment, "Bobby, I'm-such-an-igit, will you forgive me?"

Emily laughed as she shook his hand, "Of course, Bobby. Nice to meet you finally."

He nodded, "Yeah, same here. Speaking of igits, is the igit still in your head?"

_Hey! I resent that!_ Dean yelled.

Emily nodded, "Oh yeah, he certainly is."

Sam came in just then with a bucket full of ice cubes, "Hey, I see you met Bobby, Emily. Good."

"Oh yes, Sam." Emily turned to look at him. "We met." She giggled while Bobby tried not to look at her.

"Here's your ice, Bobby." Sam pointed at the bucket.

"Took you long enough!" He griped as he placed a few ice cubes in a glass and poured bourbon into it and took a much needed drink. "Ah, that's better! Now that the 'Bad News Bear Gang' is all here, we can start this little pow-wow meeting."

Sam had sat down by his laptop on the bed.

Emily chose to sit by bed across from him while Bobby sat on the chair near a dining table.

Emily began, "So, what is this voodoo?"

Sam looked at Bobby who nodded, "Voodoo was brought to New Orleans from Africa by the French during slavery in the 1700s. The slaves brought with them their beliefs like religions and healings because their slave masters didn't have doctors for the slaves. They began making charms and amulets for protections and to curse or poison their enemies, too.

Many years later, they made this charm called the ouanga that poisons the enemy; it consists of nails, poisonous roots from the tree called the Maudit tree, brought from Africa. Then they incorporate holy water, holy candles and holy incenses when these slaves became Catholic by religion and much later called themselves Louisiana Catholic Voodoo or the LCV.

"100 years ago, one of these VCV priestesses traveled to Europe with her master and encountered a Pale Vodu or Vampire and succumbed to his bites and became his vampiric slave. When she came back to Louisiana and became her own mistress, she established her own community deep in the bayou."

Emily watched Sam and shook her head, "So, who was she?"

"Is, she is still alive."Sam said.

Emily arched her brow in disbelief, "She must be…?"

Sam nodded his head, "About over 200 years old."

"Old bitch." Bobby muttered.

"Does she have a name?" Emily asked.

"Well, she has several, Valerie Blackwell, Valaria Blake, Val Beaker, and the latest, Valerie Black. She runs the local mortuary company called the Black Lawn Mortuary."

_Goddamn blood-sucking voodoo bitch!_ Dean uttered.

Emily snickered.

Bobby and Sam turned to look at her quizzically. Emily shook her head.

"How many of these mortuaries do she own?" Bobby asked.

Sam looked at his lap top and arched his brow, "Over 100."

"Shit, and double shit," Bobby cursed and then looking over at Emily, "Sorry, excuse my language."

Emily shook her head, "Don't worry about me, Bobby. Dean had baptized me with his brand of language too, so by all means." She waved her hands about her.

Dean chuckled.

"So, I'm thinking one of these over 100 mortuaries is holding Dean's body?" Emily suggested.

Sam nodded. "Question is which one and why?"

Emily nodded too. "Sam, what were you guys doing here in the first place and who is this Gordon Walker?"

Sam gave a start, "Gordon was a vampire hunter like us but he was turned by a vampire and Dean killed him."

_Damn right!_ Dean uttered loudly.

Emily muttered, "Will you just let me listen to Sam, Dean?"

Sam and Bobby turned to Emily and grinned.

She looked at them, "He is so annoying and such a nag."

Bobby chuckled, "That he is, Dean!" He said out loud. "If you can hear me, you better treat her nicely. She is pretty as can be."

_I'm well aware of it Bobby!_ Dean uttered.

Emily laughed. "Dean said he's aware of it."

Sam rubbed his neck, "Yeah, you're lucky you're in her head, Dean. I got the physical part of her arm."

Emily laughed as well as she blushed, "I apologized, Sam. I told you I didn't like to be snuck up on. And I'm sorry for knocking the bucket of ice."

"Is that why there's puddle of ice and water on the carpet in front of your door, Sam?" Bobby asked. "I thought someone got drunk and pissed all over and spilled their drinks at heir drinks at the same time."

Sam shook his head, "Nope, I crept up behind her." He unconsciously closed his legs together. Emily bent her head down with embarrassment.

Bobby smiled, "Shouldn't have done that, you know she's a fed, right?"

"I do now." Sam said as he pointed at her weapon sticking by her waist.

Bobby shrugged, "That's not going to kill those voodoo vamps."

Emily tilted her head at him, "Then how do you do it then?"

_Not rock salt or your gun for sure,_ Dean chimed in.

"Rock salt? Why would you use rock salt?" She asked Dean.

Sam looked at her, "Uh, are you talking to him or us?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm confused, what does rock salt have to do with killing voodoo or vampire?" She looked at the guys.

"Salt," Sam explained. "Is use in many religions as a purifier and protection to ward off evil spirits."

"It's not just for flavoring your French fries." Bobby joked.

Emily arched her brows, "I see, how do you use it? Throw a handful a time at them?"

Dean choked up in her head and began to laugh again as she laughed.

"Shut it, Dean!" She covered her mouth as she tried to look serious.

Sam took his gun out and removed a cartridge and shook out its shell and white substance came pouring out on the table.

"Taste it." He urged.

Emily looked at him. "It's not what I think it is? Is it?"

Sam shook his head, "It' not drugs, Emily, just try it."

She dabbed a little on her finger and tasted it and found that it was indeed salty. She nodded, "Okay, I'll give you guys that and does it works?"

Dean snickered out loud, _seriously Emily? We're not a bunch of 'toons!_

"I am being serious, Dean! Can I not ask questions? Okay, okay…I believe you guys." She sighed heavily. "When the day comes and he's out of my head…." She made to strangle him with both hands.

_I saw that!_

"No you didn't!" Emily put her hands down.

"Well, it works on demons and ghosts." Sam sat beside her.

"What do you mean demons and ghosts? Real ghosts?" She asked.

_Emily, tell them about that vampire you met the other night._

"I don't know if it's real one…?" Emily hesitated.

"What is it?" Bobby watched her.

She nodded and told Sam and Bobby about her encounter with a vampire.

When she was done, Sam stood up and began to pace about the room, "I don't understand? What is your connection to this whole thing?"

Emily shrugged, "I wished I knew too. I'm just as confused as the next person."

Suddenly there was a knock on their door as they all grabbed their guns.

"Who is it?" Sam called out.

"Room Service." A masculine voice on the other side of the door came through.

"Did you order for room service, Sam?" Bobby looked at him.

He shook his head.

Emily was on the hotel room phone calling the front desk.

"Uh, just leave it by the door." Sam shouted.

"I need your signature, Sir"_._

"I'm a little busy at the moment." Sam called back as he stood by the door.

"Sir, you ordered some food a moment ago and I need your signature._" _He knocked on the door again, this time more aggressively.

"Er look, just bill it to my room and leave the dish by the door, will you?"

Emily replaced the phone back on its receiver and looked at Sam and shook her head as she stood by the door with her Glock up near her cheek and one hand over the door knob.

_Emily? What are you doing?_ Dean was exclaiming loudly in her head.

"Dog! Now!" She whispered to him.

_I don't like what you're doing, just let Sam and Bobby handle it!_

Emily rolled her eyes, "Dog, and I mean dog!"

Sam and Bobby were staring at her strangely while holding their weapons.

She sighed, "Please, let's not start with the sexists crap now!" She hissed while staring at the door.

_And I'm not about to let whatever on the other side blow your… my head off! I like my head… our heads…oh shit! You're not listening to me, aren't you? Emily?_

Emily rolled her eyes again as she shook her head.

_Em?_

_Em? Hey! It's my head too! Aw shit! Of all heads I have to end up! Stubborn FBI female head strong…fine! Go ahead! Get killed! I'm going to look in all of your stupid boxes and I'm going to knock them off their stupid shelves!_

Emily had her eyes closed as she tried to block out his ranting; just for a second, she was tempted to put her gun in her head and pressed the trigger but it was just for less than a second.

The next second the door was kicked in as two men walked rushed in!

Emily saw that their eyes were glowing eerily red just like the state trooper the other night!

"Duck Emily!" Sam yelled and Emily did as Sam and Bobby fired their guns and blew their heads, their blood spraying all over Emily.

But they were still not dead! Headless, they were welding machetes and were coming at Sam and Bobby!

"Balls! Anymore better ideas?" Bobby yelled out as he fired again but to no avail as they kept advancing at him.

_Fire! Try fire! Emily, tell them to light them up!_ Dean was yelling.

"Dean said fire, guys!"Emily stood up, her face was covered with blood.

Sam nodded as he began to pat his pockets in his jeans and digging his left pocket producing a disposal lighter…

"Sam! Watch out!" Emily ran and pushed one of the bloody headless men down as she snatched his machete from his hand and began hacking his arm off as Sam lit him and suddenly the man was engulfed in flames and as quickly as he was enflamed he was now reduced to ashes.

It all took less than two seconds!

"Sam! Your lighter!" Bobby shouted as the other advancing headless being came towards Bobby. Sam threw the lighter and Bobby lit him and in less than two seconds the second man was now a pile of ash.

Bobby looked at Emily, grinning, "Well, that was a good suggestion, Emily."

Emily was wiping her face with her hand, "Don't thank me, thank Dean, it was his idea."

Bobby arched his brow, "Well I'm thanking Dean via through you."

Emily nodded, "You hear that, Dean? You did something useful finally."

He laughed, _you're welcome guys._

Emily laughed, "Urgh, I'm going to wash my face…Come to think of it… I'm going to shower and change…oh shit…never mind, I've a got pervert hanging around in my head. Oh, this is so crazy!"

Dean and Emily began to laugh again.

Sam and Bobby watched her.

"I think she's cracking up." Sam remarked.

Emily shook her head, "No I'm not, Sam! It's just that when Dean laughs, he makes me laugh too. Yeah, I look like an idiot when I start laughing out of the blue because of him." She explained.

"Welcome to my world," Bobby said. "I have to deal with these two igits all my life and they're not even in my head, thank goodness."

Suddenly a man wearing a suit with two men came in.

"I am the hotel manager, what is the meaning of this? I received several complaints of gun fire!" He demanded. Then he looked into the room and his eyes widened in horror. "Good lord! What happened here?"

Emily glanced at the bloody mess in the room and at Sam and Bobby, and sighed as she pulled her FBI credentials and went to the hotel manager and began talking.

Fifteen minutes later, many hand gestures from the nervous hotel manager later, he finally left with the security guards and Emily turned to Bobby and Sam as Dean uttered loudly in her head;

_Wuss!_

_Panderpuss!_

_Mamma's boy!_

"Dean, will you please shut the hell up?!"Emily banged her head with the butt of her gun.

_Okay! Okay! Ouch! Ouch! Stop! I'll stop! But I have one last thing to say, he was being an ass to say that!_

"Dean, that was more than one thing. Now will you just dog it?" She pleaded with him.

Bobby and Sam were grinning at her, "So, what did the manager said?" Bobby nodded at her.

"Well, long story short, he's willing not to press any charges if we leave in the next five minutes and never step foot in this hotel again."

Sam went to his bags and began packing his things from the closets and grabbing his toiletries from the bathroom and dumping them into his bags, "Thanks Emily, I don't know how you talked him into letting us off so easily."

Emily frowned, "We were lucky, if he'd saw the headless twins, I don't know if he'd have been any calmer than he was."

_He was a friggin' wuss, _Dean remarked. _He almost wet his pants. I think he's wearing training diapers._

"Shut up Dean." Emily grumbled. "You're no help to me."

_Hey I help you with the fire tip._ Dean said proudly.

She sighed, "Yes, you did but will you please shut up now? This is serious."

_I'm serious, too._

"Oh my god, Dean, for once, just clam up!" She frowned.

Bobby and Sam exchanged amused looks, "Glad it's not us." Bobby grinned. "I'd probably blow my head off by now."

Emily turned to him, "Don't tempt me, Bobby. Are you packed yet?" She picked up her go bag which was near the dining table.

"My room is only two doors down but I won't take long to pack. Give me a couple of minutes." Bobby left the room.

Emily walked to the bathroom and wetting a washcloth, she did her best to wipe the blood off her face.

_Damn! You look like shit!_ Dean remarked as Emily looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"Thanks Dean, you're so complimentary."

He chuckled. _Nothing like a little voodoo blood that helps your skin and makes you look younger._

She made a face at the mirror, "No thank you, Dean, I'd rather use regular water and facial soap.

"Hey, Emily," Sam poked his head into the bathroom. "Bobby's back, let's go. The security's back."

She nodded as she stepped out of the bathroom and picked up her go-bag and together with the other two, they left the hotel room.

_Damn, we didn't even check into our room, Emily!_ Dean pointed. _I miss those complimentary nuts._

Emily giggled, "I like them too, especially those cashews nuts."

_Yeah, me too!_

Sam and Bobby were giving her odd looks.

"Talking to him again?"Bobby pointed.

She nodded.

"I'll never get used to this shit, it's even weirder than that Steve Martin movie, 'The man with two Brains'. At least he had the same two brains. You have entirely two different whatever." He waved his hand about him.

_I still have my own brain, Bobby._ Dean said.

"And I do too, Bobby. I mean, Dean and I are still thinking separately." Emily pointed to him. "Thank goodness.

"So can he see your...er…um…never mind." Sam began to blush as he looked ahead while they waited for the elevator.

Emily began to laugh, "Yes, he can."

Dean was laughing as well.

They all stepped into the car when the door opened.

…

An elderly couple on the first floor was waiting for the elevator for a while as they stared at the light when they noticed it had stopped for a very long time on the third floor. They were about to go to the front desk when they heard a ping indicating that the elevator was coming down and smiled at each other.

When the doors opened, they were shocked to see two men; one of them was very tall and one middle aged and a woman, stepping out at the same time and all three of them were drenched in blood!

They turned and nodded to them as they then walked away quickly and headed out of the hotel and towards the hotel indoor garage with their bags.

The elderly couple peeked into the elevator and saw more blood and two piles of ashes on the ground and exchanged worried looks.

"Well, this is New Orleans and it's the celebration of the Festival of the Dead, my dear." The husband said to his wife.

"I'm not getting in there, Alfred. Did you see all these fake blood on them? Those young people are really getting carried away." As she looked at the floor of the car. "Is that real ashes or is that sand? I tell you, Alfred, we should complain to the hotel manager about those young whipper-snappers, always making messes wherever they go!"

"Delores! I'm not climbing three levels to our room, my arthritis and my heart will kill me! Now get in there, love!" He pushed her into the car.

As the door close, the couple could be seen holding a very large cross between the two them in their shaking hands.

…..

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Squidgy78 for your awesom ideas! i hope i did justice to it! This chapter is for you! ;) !**

Supernaturally Mindboggling – Chapter 5

.

Back in Virginia at Quantico.

Derek was looking over Emily's report regarding her take down in New Orleans a couple of days ago;

He frowned when he read her description and saw some discrepancies and decided to confront Hotch as he was with Emily when the take down occurred.

Knocking on his office's door, he entered, "Hey man, a moment?"

Hotch looked up at the dark skinned agent and nodded, "Yeah, come on in Morgan." He put his pen down and looked at him expectantly.

Derek handed him Emily's folder and said, "This is Emily's version of the take down in New Orleans and if you'd noticed she described in paragraph 6 that while she was in the suspect's room she saw a doll-like figure made of wood with black hair and red eyes. But at the bottom, there's no listing here in the evidence of the doll."

Hotch arched his brow, "Where are you going with this, Morgan?"

"This doll, it was also in the first dead body's house…see the picture?" Derek showed Hotch the photo.

Hotch nodded, "Yeah, I remember seeing it, Em…Prentiss thought the wood was unusual." Hotch looked up at Derek when he made the slip.

Derek nodded, "Yeah, I was going to call the lab and see if they had analyze the make of the wood and trace blood in it. I mean it must have some sort of significance, being that it's from New Orleans and the house was built around the slave era."

"I guess we can call her and asked." Hotch picked up his cell phone and hit a speed dial number and waited. Morgan sat down on the chair across from Hotch.

….

In New Orleans,

Emily had made arrangements for the car rental company to pick up the car and walked to Dean and Sam's car and heard Dean's groans and oohh'ed

_Ohh..my baby!_ He coo'ed. _Oh how I've missed you!_

Emily arched her brow, "Are you seriously talking to this piece of old relic?"

_Hey! Don't diss my baby! She didn't mean it babe!_ _Apologize to her, Emily!_ Dean demanded.

"I most certainly am not!" she tossed her bag into the back seat and came around to the passenger side and was about to climb in and looked around and peeked in, "Where is Bobby? Is he not riding with us?"

Sam shook his head, "Nah, he's got his own ride, he'll follow us."

_Hey, you're gonna ride in the back, you're not privileged to ride in the front! _Dean said.

"Bite me, Dean." Emily said.

_Oh my god, you're beginning to sound like me._ He said.

"Heaven forbade!" She mumbled.

Sam started the car, "You know, it's kind of strange to have you riding beside me." He grinned happily as he laid his arm across the back of the bench seat, almost touching Emily's shoulders.

_Is he hitting on you? Tell him I'm still here and I can hear everything he says and it's like he's hitting on...me! Oh god!_ She sensed him shaking his head. _That is so creepy! It's almost incestuous._

Emily laughed, "Sam, don't do it. I mean it's weird you with you trying to… and Dean telling me about you. I mean…hold on, guys," her phone began to ring and pulling it out from her pocket, she saw it was Hotch.

"Prentiss." She answered.

_Why do you always answer your phone like this? They know it's you, I mean it's your phone!_

"Prentiss? It's Hotch. I hope everything's all right with your cousin."

"My cousin?"Emily frowned. Then she remembered. "Oh! Yeah, he's still pretty sick" she glanced over at Sam who returned her gaze with a puzzled look. "Is everything okay, Hotch?"

_Hotch podge!_ Dean teased. _He misses you! How sweet, he's calling to check on you!_

"Er yes, everything is fine. Derek was looking over your report on the New Orleans case and saw a discrepancy. It was that wooden doll you saw in the UnSub's house we bagged it for evidence."

Emily nodded, "Yeah, I remember that doll, it was unusual, remember we talked about it and the way it was made, Hotch?"

"Yeah, I do now."

"What about it? What was wrong with it? Did we tag it incorrectly?" She began to blush as she recalled the incident around it.

"Er yeah, Em…Prentiss" Hotch paused again. "I remembered you'd some problem with the gloves and I had to help you with them." He said softly, Morgan was watching him with his brows arched high.

Emily grinned at the phone, "You were not much help with my gloves as I recalled, Hotch." He chuckled.

_Oh my god! Is this a cheesy and sappy moment I shouldn't be hearing!_ Dean cut in.

Emily's eyes widened as she remembered she was not alone! "Um, so Hotch! Is there anything else?" She said abruptly.

Hotch frowned as he heard her abrupt tone and realized that he was not alone in the office too, "Er no, so where is the doll, Prentiss?"

Emily frowned, "I handed them all to crime lab."

"It's not listed in your report, Prentiss."

"It's not?"Emily frowned. "Then where could it be?"

"Look, we'll talk about it and go over your report when you get back. Hotch out."

Emily pressed end on her phone and stared strangely at it. "What the heck was that all about?"

_I told you he wants you._

"Not now, Dean. Where is the doll?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam inquired as he drove.

"We were in the 9th ward here last week; there was a serial killer who had kidnapped 4 women and killing them. We finally caught him after finding our fourth victim in his home. His first victim was found in the second victim's house and there was this strange wooden doll. It was made of a strange wood. It's eyes were red in color, we had sent it off for analysis but we had not gotten it back yet when we found the third victim and the same exact doll was in her house. And when we caught our UnSub at his house…"

"UnSub? What is that?"Sam asked.

"Unknown Subject," Emily explained. "It's what we shortened it to."

Sam nodded, "So, the UnSub?"

She nodded, "We caught him dismembering the fourth victim and stuffing ash substance inside her."

_Okay Emily, you don't find this weird?_

"No, I don't. Why?"

"What? What did Dean said?" Sam asked.

"Dean asked if I don't find this weird."

"He's right. This doll, did you get it analyzed?"

Emily shook her head, "No, Hotch just called and said it's not part of the evidence crate and in my report."

"Okay, who's Hotch?" Sam asked again.

"Hotch is my boss, Aaron Hotchner but we call him Hotch for short."

_Hotch podge!_ Dean chuckled.

"Shut up!" Emily muttered.

"Huh?"Sam glanced at her as they pulled up as a local diner.

"Dean calls him Hotch podge." Emily revealed.

Sam laughed, "If I didn't know better, I'd say he's a little jealous."

_I'm not jealous of Hotch podge!_ Dean exclaimed. _You tell my brother that! Tell him, Emily!_

Emily laughed as she got out of the car and pulled a shirt from her go bag. "I'm going into the rest room and change."

_All right!_ Dean was laughing again as Emily laughed too.

Sam and Bobby had gone into the restaurant and sat down at am empty table.

Inside the restroom, Emily took out a dark blue shirt and began to unbutton her shirt, revealing her black lacy bra as she put on her blouse and buttoned them.

"What? Not gonna tease me?" Emily said.

_I'm being respectful and closing my eyes. Scout's honor._

"Dean, I don't think you've ever been a boy's scout in your young life.

_Ouch! That hurts._

She giggled

Dean chuckled, _I like that, sounds cute on you. God, I can't believe I'm saying that._

Emily chuckled as she tossed the bloodied shirt into the trash bin and washed her hands before she left the restroom. "You're not entirely hopeless after all, Dean Winchester."

_I know, many women told me I'm adorable._

"Let's not get carried away." Emily shook her head.

She slid into the booth across from Sam and next to Bobby and placed her order when a server came over.

"A double cheeseburger, no onions. French fries and large soda, please."

_Oh god! What I'd give to taste it right now!_ Dean gushed.

"I usually don't eat that junk but I'm craving cheeseburger for some reason." Emily commented as she licked her lips.

Bobby stared at her, "You're not turning into Dean, I hope."

Emily gave him a wide eye look, "Oh god, please don't even joke about it, Bobby!"

Dean chuckled, _Never fear, there is only one of me._

"Thank goodness." Emily said. "Dean said there is only one of him and I agree with him completely."

"I don't think I can handle if there's two of you or a female version of Dean." Sam smiles at her.

Emily shook her head, "I don't think I can stand it I become him, he's so insufferable."

_Hey! I'm still here! Quit talking about me as if I'm not here!_

"Well, you're not really here, Dean. It's kind of hard for Sam and Bobby to talk to you if you're not really physically here."

_But you're here and you can talk for me._

"Yes, it's crazy and dumb that I have to keep repeating to them what you say."

_Dumb? Are you saying what I have to say is dumb?_

"Yup."

_You're so ….impossible!_

"Why don't you go take another walk, Dean?" Emily teased.

Sam looked at Bobby, "You know it's really freakish to watch her holding a one way conversation. Like a crazy person talking to herself." He made the circular motion with his right finger around his right temple.

Emily kicked his shin hard under the table.

"OW!"

Sam bent over as he rubbed his shin and grimaced. "I was joking…so sorry, Emily."

Emily leaned over, "Oh my, was that your leg Sam? I didn't know. I thought it was the table. I'm sorry too," She apologized innocently.

Bobby was laughing in his corner, "Told you not to mess with her."

"I'll try to remember that. What the hell are you wearing Emily? Some lumberjack's Steel-toed boots?"

She shook her head, "Just a pair of Christian Louboutin's boots."

"What's that?" Sam asked again.

"Just some boots."

"How much did they cost? 30 bucks?"

"No, $300.00"

Bobby whistled, "For that amount they better be steel-toed."

"I don't know, they're pretty comfortable, that's all I know."

Dean was laughing causing Emily to laugh as well. _That's my girl!_

"I'm not your girl, you pervert!"

Bobby snickered.

_Oh, now I'm back to being a pervert again. And I've been good; I didn't even peek at your black bra!_

Emily frowned, "Then how did you know I was wearing a black bra, you pervert?"

Sam and Bobby exchanged stunned looks as Sam instantly looked down at Emily's chest and looked back up again; his face became even redder

But not as red as Emily's.

Luckily their server came with their food.

"We'll talk about it later, Dean." Emily warned under her breath.

_Oh yes, we will, Emily_. He emphasized her name.

"Ass hole", she muttered as she poured ketchup onto her fries.

_Oh no! You don't put ketchup all over the fries, you put it on the side and dip the fries! _He gripped. _Wha..?_

"Oh my god! Will you let me eat in peace and however I want to eat my damn fries?"

Sam poured the ketchup on the side and picking a fry he dipped it before he put it in his mouth.

_See! Sam knows how to eat it correctly. Who the hell thought you how to eat? Hotch podge?_

Emily shook her head as she looked at Sam and said, "Your brother is about to die. I'm going to take my gun and shoot a frigging big hole in my head if he continues to nag at me like a friggin' house wife." Emily grabbed her cheeseburger and crammed it into her mouth as she continued to chew and muttered at the same time. "He'gd gog duddommed annoyoning!"

Bobby began to scoot away from her as far as he could but on the other side of him was the wall!

Sam was sliding himself and his plate to the far wall opposite of Bobby as bits and pieces of fries and buns, and chunks of meats flew from Emily's plate hit the table as Emily stabbed angrily at her fries as she grumbled angrily.

_All I'm saying is put the ketchup on the side and dip the fries in it. What's so hard about it, Emily? You're messing up the fries and making it soggy! 70% Americans do it, why can't you?_

"Well, I'm not 70% of those damn Americans…besides how did you know about this fact?"

_Sam told me_, Dean pointed out.

Emily glared at Sam, "Oh…SAM told you, did he?"

Sam, a ketchup dipped fry halfway in his mouth paused as he looked over at her when he heard Emily called his named loudly. "Uh? Problem?"

"No, not at all, just discussing some interesting facts about ketchup and fries with your stinking brother."

_I'm not stinking! I don't smell. I haven't showered…because I don't have a body to shower!_ He said resentfully.

Emily grinned as she bit into her burger, " Mmm…no shower huh?"

_Why? Are you going to let me watch you again?_

"In your dreams, Dean." Emily said. "I'd let Sam see me naked in the shower first before I'd let you have a peek.

Sam began to choke on his burger as cough several times and tried to breath and grabbed his drink.

Bobby shook his head, "I think I'm going to find a bar after this and get stoned drunk."

"Count me in, Bobby."Sam pleaded.

"Oh no, you don't you two. We have work to do."Emily said.

_That's right! You tell them, Emily!_

"Shut up, Dean."Emily said. "Look guys, we need to find Dean's body."

"Yeah, you're right Emily." Bobby nodded. "Where should we begin?"

"Well, how about the house where Sam and Dean were in last? Was there a mortuary nearby?" Emily looked at Sam.

"I don't remember, we'll have to take a look." They left the diner and walked out to the parking lot

"Okay but first we better armed ourselves with the right weapons." Bobby pointed. "Since salt pellets are no use, we need spray guns." He grinned as Sam popped the trunk of the Impala opened "Fire spray guns."

_Oh yeah._ Dean grinned. _Now we're cooking! Or I should say burning!_

"Don't tell me you fellas are set up with a few assault rifles equipped with flame throwers as well?" Emily looked into the arsenal of the Winchester's trunk and grinned. "I'm impressed and I hoped they're all registered legally."

Sam and Bobby exchanged odd looks, "Ah, yeah…sure. Right Dean?"

_Of course!_ He agreed quickly.

Emily arched her brows at them, "I'm not going to say anything. If it serves our purpose and objectives, that's all it matters."

_Way to go, babe._

"I'm not your babe, Dean." Emily pointed. "All I want to do is get your head back into your body." She closed the trunk and climbed into the passenger side of the Impala. "So I can properly bury you six feet underground."

_Look, I'm sorry about the ketchup. I'll leave you alone from now onwards when you eat, okay? Come on Emily, talk to me!_

She ignored him as she hopped into the Impala again as Sam started the ignition and drove out of the diner.

_Emily! Come on, I said I'm sorry! And I never apologize to a woman before!_

"So Sam," Emily began, as she ignored Dean. "You never finished explaining to me about this Gordon Walker."

_Fine! Ignore me! Go ahead! Talk to Sam, see if I care!_

"Gordon? Well, really the best person to ask is Dean, he know him better than I do. And he's the one that killed him."Sam explained.

Dean began to laugh as Emily did as well.

Sam frowned at her, "He's laughing at you, isn't he?"

She nodded as she kept on laughing.

"Fine!"Emily exclaimed. "I'll forgive you, Dean. Now talk to me about Gordon."

_Oh, now you want to talk to me when you want information_. He grinned.

"NOW DEAN!" Emily yelled in the car.

Sam almost swerved off course as she startled him as well.

"Sorry Sam," She apologized. "I'm having a little difficulty with your brother."

Sam looked over to her and nodded before he turned back and concentrated on the road, shaking his head. "I need a damn drink." He muttered.

"So do I." Emily agreed. "Now, will you tell me, Dean?"

_Gordon, as I'd told you was a vampire hunter. He became one because a vampire took his little sister. He managed to hunt him down and killed him but it was too late for his sister as the vamp had turned her into his own kind. Gordon didn't have a choice but to kill her. It had pained him to do so. When I met him again, Gordon had been bitten by an old vamp called Dixon. I killed Gordon; he begged me to do it so he can reunite with his sister in another world._ Dean said quietly.

"It must not have been easy for you to do it." Emily remarked.

_No, it was not. Gordon was a good man._

"I'm sorry, Dean."She said.

_Yeah, so was I._ He said bitterly.

"Dean," Sam began. "Who is doing this?"

_I don't know._

"He said he doesn't know." Emily told Sam.

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "We got a call from an old friend, Ellen Harvelle. She wanted us to check out some vampire happenings down here when it all happened."

_Oh yeah, Ellen…and Jo._ Dean said softly.

"Who's Ellen and Jo?"

Sam grinned, "Ellen is an old friend of our father's and Jo is her daughter who's got a hot crush on Dean! And the feelings are mutual." He snickered.

Emily smiled, "I see."

_I don't have a crush on her, Sam! Nothing happened between Jo and I. Emily, you have to believe me!_

"Oh, I believe you, Dean."

_I don't like the tone of your voice,_ he said grumpily.

"What tone?"Emily chuckled. "I don't have a tone…just thought it was sweet you have a crush, that's all."

_I don't have a crush, Emily! Will you just shut it! And concentrate on the job?_ Dean lectured.

Emily laughed, as Dean laughed too. _It's not funny!_

"'It's cute." She pointed.

_No, it's not!_ He exclaimed.

"Okay," Sam cut in. "We're here." He pointed at the house

"Oh my god!" Emily exclaimed. "That's the UnSub's house!"

…

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Supernaturally Mindboggling – Chapter 6

.

"Oh my god!" Emily exclaimed. "That's the UnSub's house!"

_What?_ Dean uttered in her head.

"What?" Sam exclaimed as he looked at the old house.

It was a two storey house that was built in 1721 and had miraculously survived the latest hurricane disaster; Katrina, when all other houses surrounding it had fallen. Since then, duplexes had been rebuilt and a small community had begun to live and flourished within only to be destroyed again when it was tarnished by the serial killer, LaMonde Wheeler.

When four women were reported kidnapped, no one had suspected LaMonde. He was a strange individual no one had given any thoughts of being an individual capable of such heinous acts.

When the body of the first woman was found in the house of the second kidnapped victim's house, the local Medical Examiner was astonished to find what was inside the body of the victim; ashes. As if she was embalmed or made into a human voodoo doll. Her mouth and eyes were sewn shut as well. No one knew why it was done so. The local police was apprehensive as the old cops saw the voodoo implications in the victim; they did not want to touch her at all for fear of retribution.

When the second body was found in a similar manner; the older police began to fear that religious of voodooism was involved and they retreated from the case!

The detectives then called the FBI for help where the BAU stepped in to help solve and find the kidnapped victims but they were too late. The fourth victim had been dead long before the BAU had been called in.

LaMonde Wheeler was arrested and committed to a mental facility and the house had been stripped and gone through by the FBI crime lab as the local lab refused to enter the house.

That was last week.

It had since been cleared and cleaned.

Emily did not expect to see it again or to come back into the house again; she felt uneasy as she looked at the old building.

"Wow, this house was known to be a slave master house back in the early 1700." Sam explained. "It housed hundreds of slaves and many had died here too. The slave master back then had done a lot of atrocities to his slaves and yet they overcame by prayers and power of their religion."

Emily stared at the house and shivered uncontrollably. "I don't like the house, it's just plain creepy."

_Yeah, I'm feeling it too. Emily, are you going to be okay?_ Dean asked her.

"Yes, it's just a house, right?" she said.

"Yeah," Sam nodded assuringly as he got out of the car and opened the trunk. "It's just a house, Emily."

Bobby was standing by him as Sam quickly told him what Emily had said about her previous case.

Bobby looked at her and nodded, "Maybe the connection is the wooden doll, and the house."

"You think?" Emily asked.

_It's starting to make sense._ Dean agreed. _Whatever the doll is made of, it keeps appearing around you._

She nodded, "And it's around you, too, Dean. We're cursed."

_That would be correct,_ _Emily_. He said.

Sam nodded. "Er, yeah. So cursed."

"No need to rub it in, Sam." Emily smacked him on his shoulder.

He mouthed an ouch as he rubbed his arm.

"Told you not to…"Bobby shook his head.

"…mess with her. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it, Bobby." Sam nodded as he picked up his gun and checked it to make sure it's loaded and working as well as the flame thrower.

"Okay, here you go, Emily." Sam handed her an AUG. "Don't have too much fun with it."

"Funny ha ha, Sam, didn't know you're a comedian, too." Emily gave him a wry look as she took the gun from him.

_My brother aspires to be the next Johnny Carson._

Emily giggled

_So cute._

"Dean…" Emily shook her head as she followed Bobby into the house.

…

Bobby turned on a large flashlight which was more like a torchlight as it illuminated a large area enabling them to see better.

They were on the first floor of the house and in the living room; old wooden floor planks which were broken through and gape opened.

"Watch your step, kids." Bobby warned as he shone the lights down at the holes.

_Yeah, probably that's what happened when I fell down. _Dean said.

"What? That you rush things head on without watching where you're going or you came unprepared?" Emily teased.

_Sometimes, I want to wring your neck!_ Dean growled.

Emily chuckled, "Are you growling, Dean? Should I be afraid? Or am I supposed to be turned on by the animalistic sounds?"

Bobby turned and frowned at her, "Will you just shut it? This is freakish! I can't tell if you're talking to us or him in your head? And pay attention! This is serious business!"

Sam arched his brow as he leapt across a hole on the floor heading to the stairs leading up. "Is it getting hot and humid in here to you, guys?"

"It's always hot and humid in New Orleans," Bobby griped as he followed Sam.

Sam arched his brows as he and Emily exchanged looks.

Emily shrugged as she stepped across another hole and climbed up the stairs too.

_The older he gets, the grumpier he becomes,_ Dean whispered in her head.

"Be quiet Dean, quit getting me into trouble." Emily whispered back as she came upon the familiar landing and walked into the familiar first room to her right.

A three-quarter moon was surprisingly bright and clear as it shone through into the bare window; there wasn't any furniture in there but bare wall with torn wall paper and dusty light fixtures and old broken wooden window sills. Spider webs had spun in every corner of the room and there were evidences of rats and cockroaches taking up residents.

Emily opened the closet door slowly and apprehensively; it was where she had first found the wooden doll within.

Swallowing hard, she opened but it was too dark to see.

_Is this where you found the doll?_ Dean sudden voice almost startled her.

"Yeah, it was on the shelf up there." She reached up and began to feel about, hoping to find nothing.

But as she ran her hand on the wooden plank, Emily retracted her hand quickly when she felt the familiar wooden texture and gasped as she turned away from the closet! It was back!

"Shit!" Her heart began to beat fast! _Fucking shit! _Her hand clenched tightly on her chest by her heart.

_Emily!_ Dean exclaimed, _I'm here with you, babe. Breathe …easy…I can hear your heart beating like a humming bird! Calm down, babe…It's okay, Emily…I'm here with you…breathe easy._

She nodded, "Breathing, Dean. Thanks." Her chest was going up and down hard and rapidly as she leaned against the closet door, the gun facing downwards. "Dean, I turned in the doll to the FBI evidence crate. I remembered bagging it."

_I believe you,_ _Emily._ Dean assured her. _Can you take it down and show it to Sam and Bobby?_

She nodded and turned to reach out for it and picked it up and showed it so Dean could see it in the soft moonlight by the window.

_Whoa! It looks creepy all right._ Dean remarked.

The doll's red eyes were staring right at Emily as the wooden body was carve to resemble just like a body and it was dark brown in color and upon closer look, Emily saw that the hair on the doll's head was real hair!

"Dean, the hair on the doll…it's real hair!"

_Whose are they?_

"I don't think I really want to know." She walked out of the door and down the hallways in search of Bobby and Sam.

She found them in the third room on the right.

"Sam! Bobby! Look, this is the doll I'm told you about!" She held it out.

"Wow, this is so creepy, what kind of wood is this made of?" Sam held it up close to him.

"I don't know, I've never seen it before." Emily said.

Sam then held it up to his nose and sniffed it, "Smells sweet like maple and cinnamon mixed together."

Bobby smelled it, "No, it smells like soap, fresh smelling soap."

Emily sniffed it and held it away, "Yuck, I don't know what you guys are smelling, it smells like…like decomposed body!"

Sam and Bobby gave her weird looks, "Kinda weird doll; everyone has a different scent when they smell it." Bobby remarked.

_Okay, whatever it smells, it's still not gonna find my body._ Dean says.

"Dean is still worried about his body not found." Emily pointed.

"Let's see if this place has a basement." Sam suggested.

Emily nodded, "Yes, it did, when we did a sweep, that's where we found Wheeler with the fourth victim."

"Well, let's get going then. Might be some clue down there." Bobby said as they walked down the stairs carefully as the wooden staircases creaked loudly.

_Just hope the staircase doesn't giv…..! Emily!_

Just as Dean uttered, Emily stepped on a rotten wood step and down her foot and her whole body went all the way to the basement as it gave way!

Her butt hit the hardwood floor as it broke her fall finally as she landed in on the bottom and in complete dark, wincing hard.

"EMILY!" She heard Bobby and Sam yelling for her.

"I'm down here, guys!" She yelled back up. Then she tried to get up and found her butt hurt. "Ooh!"

_Yeah, I'm feeling it too, Emily. Oh my ass!_ Dean winced. _That was exactly how it felt when I fell except this time I didn't see any white flash and spinning. Thank goodness, once is enough. Can you get up?_

She nodded, "Yeah, I think I bruised my tail bone. Why do we even have it? It's entirely useless."

_I don't know either, but I'm sure Sam knows the answer. _He chuckled._ Are you sure you're okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Reid will have something to quote on facts and figures on why we have a tail bone too."

_Who's Reid?_ Dean asked.

"Tall, skinny, awkward guy, you met him at work, sits next to me." Emily explained as her eyes became adjusted to the dark and listening to Bobby and Sam descending down as fast as they could but cautiously.

_Oh yeah, I remember him now._

"Emily?" Bobby was shining his torchlight right in her eyes, blinding her.

She turned her head away from the sudden glare, "Bobby! Thanks, you just took out my retinas. First my ass is busted, now my eyes. What's next?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! No need to get your panties in a wad…can't believe I actually get to use that line!" Bobby set the light away from her as he began to look around and saw the metal table with leather straps on four corners where the victims could be strapped on her wrists and ankles.

On the wall there was a rack which was empty now but when the BAU team had found the basement, there were numerous embalming tools and primitive carving tools. They were gone now as they were at the Virginia FBI crime lab for analysis and archival records.

When Emily saw the gruesome instruments she couldn't believe a human could have done something so horrifying and inhuman against another person; she hoped he was locked up for a long time, for the rest of his life.

Even now, there were Bureau psychologists studying him, trying to get inside his mind and examine as to what made him the way he was.

_Emily, what's this?_ Dean tried to nudge her head.

"What?" Emily looked about her. "It's pretty dark here, Dean, how about being a little more specific?"

He harrumphed, _Look on the table, babe._

"I'm not your babe, Dean!"

He chuckled, _You didn't argue when I called you that earlier._

"I was slightly distraught!" She countered.

_Slightly? Slightly? Oh, honey, you were pretty shaken._

Emily frowned, "Don't you know it's not polite to remind a lady about her moment of fright?"

_Is that what it was just now? A moment of fright?_ He snickered. _You were shaking like a leaf, sweet heart!_

"You would've been if you'd pick up a friggin' creepy doll!" She hissed loudly.

"Oh, for the love of my sanity!" Bobby came to stand before Emily. "Will you really stop this …this…thing with Dean? If I'm a friggin' voodoo vampire, I'll be begging you to shut it!"

Emily stared at him speechless.

_Jeez, is he on his time of the month?_ Dean pointed crossly.

Emily giggled suddenly as Bobby snapped his head back to her, she covered her mouth as she turned away from him.

"Will you dog it Dean? Now" She whispered.

_Dog…oh! Dog, fine, dogging. But look at the table, will you?_

"I would if I could see it."Emily whispered.

_Then get Bobby to shine that big sunbeam of his on it!_ He exclaimed.

"Fine! You don't have to talk so loudly, I can hear you perfectly…"

_Emily! Just do it!_

"Bobby?" Emily uttered out as Bobby turned to look at her quizzically. "Can you shine your sun… I mean flash light on the table please?"

He did as she asked, and Emily saw it.

"Look," She pointed "Black Lawn Company."

"Balls!" Bobby uttered as Sam came up beside him.

"What's going on?"

"Take a look, Sam." Emily pointed at the metal table.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's as…I mean, uncle…" Sam uttered as he grinned. "Good work, Emily!" He patted her shoulder.

"Hey, it's your brother who spotted it."She said.

_Once again, Dean Winchester did it again._ He whooped in her head as Emily winced.

"I can hear you, Dean!"

"So, LaMonde Wheeler has a connection to the Black Lawn Mortuary Company." Sam said.

_Let's hope LaMonde is not a vamp voodoo._ Dean pointed out chillingly.

Emily stopped grinning, "Oh no, that's not a good thing, Dean. He's in the psche ward now."

_Oops,_ Dean said unfeelingly.

"What?" Sam looked at her. "What is Dean saying now?"

"Oh, he says he's hoping LaMonde is not one of those vampire voodoos."

Sam arched his brow, "Should we call…the mental people? Just to check up on him?"

Emily nodded as she pulled her phone out and saw that there weren't any services on her phone. "No service down here, I'll call later when we get back up." She pocketed her phone again.

Sam nodded.

"Sam," Emily followed him as he moved along the metal table. "What if LaMonde used to work as an undertaker in Black Lawn? I don't remember if we checked on his employment records previously."

Sam turned around to face her, "Yeah, we could do that….DUCK!" He raised his gun up and pointed at her as Emily ducked down instinctively.

A dark figure with glowing red eyes and he had his mouth opened to reveal sharp teeth as Sam shot his head Emily turned on the flame thrower and aimed the being and began spraying at it as well as Sam, Bobby was running at them.

_What the hell?_ Dean uttered

The thing was reduced to ashes but no sooner than they took a breath when two more came at them!

_What the hell is going on? Where did they come from?_ Dean was screaming in her head.

"Let me stop and ask one of them where they come from, and while we're at it, I'll ask if they seen your friggin' body! Damn it, Dean! They have fucking sharp teeth! And they're not talking!" She began spraying at one of them, turning it into ashes.

_Okay, okay…There's no need to get …so bitchy!_ He griped.

Emily arched her brow, "I'm bitchy? Damn it Dean, I could so flame your friggin' ass now if I could."

"Can it, will you? This is not the time for a girly chat! " Bobby turned to Emily as he sprayed at one of the beings. "Shit! Behind you, Emily!" Bobby yelled "Balls!" He aimed at one of them with the flame thrower and blasted him with fire as he was instantly engulfed with fire and then became a pile of ash.

Emily began spraying at them as they advanced towards her.

"Bobby! There's more coming down!" Sam was yelling again as he aimed at them and flaming at them as he stood next to Emily.

"Sam, we're spraying as fast as we can!" He aimed at them as quickly as they turned to ashes.

Finally, ten minutes later, the last of the vamps voodoo was now a pile of ash as the three breathed hard.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Bobby said. They nodded and began to climb up the stairs. Emily and Sam followed after him.

They were exhausted and dirty by the time they went to the car and placed the guns back to into the trunk.

They then drove to a nearest motel and booked a couple of rooms for the night.

"I'm sorry," The pimply evening clerk informed them. "We have only one room available. It's double bed." He looked at the three of them suspiciously.

Emily nodded, "It's fine, I don't care at this point, I'm tired and dirty and I want to clean up and crash."

"Me too." Bobby agreed tiredly.

"We'll take it." Sam said to the clerk as he handed a credit card to him.

Ten minutes later, they piled into the room which thankfully was at the corner of the motel.

"Ladies first," Sam offered tiredly as he flopped onto the bed backwards.

"Thanks, Sam, I'll make it quick." Emily said as she took her go bag with her into the bath room and shut the door.

Bobby had lay on the other bed and sat up, "I wonder how she does it with Dean in her head?"

Sam chuckled, "We'll find out."

Sure enough, they heard her yelling from within the bathroom, "Oh my god, Dean! Will you close your damn friggin' perverted eyes! You know what? I'm so done with you…look all you want! I don't care anymore! Aw shit! Now I got friggin' shampoo in my eyes! It's all your damn fault Dean!"

Sam and Bobby shook their heads as Bobby reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of Wild Turkey bourbon and walked to the mini kitchenette and grabbed two plastic cups and poured two fingerful of bourbon an handed one cup to Sam and they quickly drank it down as Bobby poured more into it.

As they were on their third cup, Emily finally came out in her Tee-shirt and pajama bottom and fury. Emily saw the bottle Bobby was holding, she walked to him and snatched the bottle from him and began drinking straight from the bottle.

Bobby and Sam stared at her opened mouth.

Finally Emily handed the bourbon back to Bobby as he saw that it was one third gone!

"Geez, thirsty? Or a little bit stressed?" Bobby commented.

Shaking her head, Emily pointed her finger at Sam who leaned back from her fury nervously, "I tell ya, your brother is the world's most…shut up, Dean! I'm talking! Your brother is the most obnoxious, perverted and impossible to get along!" She sat down on the bed next to Bobby who scooted from her hurriedly.

Sam stood up and took his bag, "Um, yeah, I er, I'm going to take my shower." He pointed at the bathroom and nodded and quickly ran into it and shut the door.

"Coward! Wuss! Pander puss!"She yelled after him angrily.

"I think Dean is a bad influence for you, Emily." Bobby shook his head.

"Don't mention his name!"Emily wrinkled her nose as she reached for his bottle again.

"I'll get a cup for you, Emily." He stood up and went to the kitchenette and grabbed another plastic cup and poured a small portion and passed it to her.

She glared at him before tossing the contents in her mouth, "He is trying to drive me up the wall, Bobby…no, correction, he has succeeded in driving me up the wall, I'm ready to be committed, either that or I'll end up shooting him and end my misery."

_I'm not that bad, Emily! You're driving me crazy too!_

"I'm not as bad as you are, Dean! At least I don't look at your…your...jumk!"

Bobby arched his brows at her as he poured more bourbon for the both of them.

_Junk? My boys are not junk, Emily! If I had my body, I'll show you my boys and you see they're not junk!_

Bobby frowned as he observed her, "Er, Emily? I think you've had enough, in fact, I think you're drunk."

Emily stared at him and laughed, "I'm not drunk, Bobby. I can hold my bourbon." She held out her plastic cup as Bobby shook his head as he poured more liquor into the cup. "And I'm not interested in looking at your junk, Dean!"

She nodded at Bobby gratefully as she drank all of it again.

_Will you stop calling my boys junk? I'll have you know, women enjoy my finesse and lovemaking skills!_

"Oh my god! I'm not listening to you and your braggings, Dean!"

Bobby was pouring more into his cup and tossing it down into his throat.

Sam finally came out of the bathroom and Bobby sat the bottle down and grabbing his bag and dashed into the bathroom before anyone said a word.

Emily looked after the closed door, "I guess he had to use the bathroom."

Sam took out his laptop and turned it on "So, Emily," Sam looked over at her. "This LaMonde Wheeler, did you all knew about his occupation?"

Emily shook her head, "I don't remember, I'd have to look at our reports."

_You're drunk, Emily._ Dean chuckled.

"No, I'm not, Dean. I don't get drunk so easily."

Sam looked up at her and grinned, "I think Dean is right, you're drunk."

She shook her head, "I can hold myself very well, Sam." She lay down and closed her eyes.

_Oh great, you're done for, aren't you?_

"No, I'm not. Just resting. I'm tired." She muttered.

Sam nodded, "So, go to sleep."

Emily sat up, "Where is Bobby going to sleep?"

Sam looked over and nodded, "There's a pullout bed inside that couch."

Emily nodded as she flopped back again and closed her eyes, "Oh, this feels good. I can't believe I'm in a room with three guys…well two physical guys, and I'm not having sex with either one of them, that's got to be a first."

Dean began to laugh as Emily laughed.

Sam shook his head as he chuckled.

Just then Bobby had come out and heard what Emily had said and shook his head, "I thought she'd passed out already."

"I told you I hold my liquor…" Emily fell asleep.

Bobby looked at her and sighed. "I thought she and Dean would never stop going at each other's throat."

Sam chuckled, "I kinda think she's fun to be with." He closed his laptop and yawned.

"I'm beat; listening to her going at it with Dean is exhausting." Bobby said as he pulled out the couch and set up his bed out and took out blankets and pillows from the closets behind the couch and lay it on the make-shift bed.

"Yeah, me too." Sam went over to Emily and shifted her so that he slid the blanket and comforter off from her and covered her before he turned down his covers and turning off the lights, he climbed in and soon fell asleep from exhaustion and a very long day.

…

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone who read and reviewed this story! And to guest reviewer, ****LizLemlar. Thanks for your very lovely review!**

**.**

Supernaturally Mindboggling – Chapter 7

.

"Emily! Wake up!" Sam was shaking her shoulder.

"Hmm…stop it, Dean…"Emily muttered as she snuggled deeper into the comforter.

Sam frowned as he shook her again and leaned in closer to her ear, "Emily, there's vamps outside! Wake up!"

Emily grinned but her eyes were still closed as she reached up and grabbed Sam's face and pulled him down and kissed him hard. "Mmmm…"

Sam's eyes flew opened wide as he tried to balance himself from not falling onto her!

"What the…! HEY !" Bobby was yelling near them as he stood by the door, his ball cap slightly askewed.

_Oh! My! God! This is not happening! I'm kissing my own brother!_ Dean was yelling. _Blech! Yuck! Emily! Wake the hell up! This is so damn disgusting! Wake up, Emily! Come on, Hummingbird!_ Dean urged her loudly.

Emily popped her eyes opened and saw Sam's stunned opened eyes staring back at her as well as his lips pressing hard against hers as she realized with horror what was happening as Dean screaming in her head at the same time.

She quickly pushed Sam away as she scrambled off him as she held the blanket up to her chin, her face crimson red.

"Wha? What…? You…?"

Bobby rolled his eyes up, "Emily! No time for modesty! The vamps are outside! Let's go!"

She turned around to see Bobby with his Wild Turkey in one hand and a lighter in the other. "What are you doing?"

"I'm about to make a homemade fireball, get out of the way, NOW!"

She quickly scrambled off the bed as Sam extended his hand and helped her out and she stood behind him and he looked at Bobby as Sam got ready to open the door.

"Get ready to dash to the car!" Sam jingled his keys and with a nod he opened the door and ducked as well as Emily.

Bobby took a large dose of Bourbon and lighting his lighter, he spit the liquor at the vamps as they walked in and they were engulfed immediately and turned into ashes.

There were four of them and soon there were four piles of ashes.

Sam and Emily and then Bobby ran to the Impala as Sam unlocked the trunk and grabbing the AUG and more cartridges and canisters, they went back to the room and closed the door.

"How the hell did they know where we were?" Bobby exclaimed. "In fact, how did they know where we were at when we're at the house, too?"

They all looked at each other in puzzle when Emily spotted the wooden doll in Sam's bag.

She got up from the bed and retrieved the doll and held it up, "Do you think this has something to do with it?" She asked.

"Maybe we should burn it." Bobby suggested.

"What if we angered whatever put it?" Sam took his laptop out and turned it on, "I think it's time we find out what this is."

_Can you put that creepy doll face down? I don't want to see that face, gives me the heebie-jeebies!_

Emily leaned over and did as Dean asked. Sam looked up and arched his brow. "Your brother is creeped out."She explained. He nodded.

Sam then nodded, "Okay, here we go…voodoo dolls were originated from when the slavery began back in the 1700s to ward off their enemies and it's also made for protection their own people. It was believed also that only a voodoo queen is the only one can make bless a doll or put a curse on it to make it work." Sam glanced at the wooden doll warily.

_Bet you that Valerie Blackwell bitch is our voodoo queen!_ Dean uttered heatedly. _So how do we unvoodoo the doll?_

"Dean wants to know how to um, unvoodoo this doll?" She tilted her head?"

"I still say we should burn the creepy thing!" Bobby said.

Sam frowned as he looked at the screen, "Nooo…it says not to do that as it will make the curse even worse, the curse will extent to your whole family members."

Bobby snickered, "Well, I don't have any members so I don't mind burning the damn thing! Unless it'll curse those ghosts of my ancestors!" He began to laugh.

Sam shook his head, "I'm not going to do that, and I don't have anymore family members, except for Dean and I think he's cursed already, no offense, Emily."

She shook her head, "None taken, I've really come to the point of accepting him as my curse."

_Thanks, hummingbird._ Dean groused.

"You're welcome, pretty boy."

_Hey, _He exclaimed at her loudly as she winced, _er, you really think so?._

She grinned sleepily as she nodded.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Sam said. Then he straightened up as he looked worried, "Um, hey…the doll is also used as a kind of beacon."

_Oh, I don't like the sound of that._ Dean said.

"Something like a tracker?"Emily pointed.

Sam nodded, "Yep. That's why they're able to find us. This doll keeps popping up wherever we're at."

"So, how do we get rid of it, if burning is not the solution?" Emily glanced at Bobby.

He returned her gaze guiltily, "Bury it?"

Sam shook his head, "Nope, not gonna work either, it'll come back."

_What does he means it'll come back?_ Dean asked.

"Um, Dean and I wants to know what do you mean it'll come back?" Emily asked.

Sam looked at her, "Well, didn't you say you turn the doll to your FBI evidence crate in Virginia and yet it's back here?" He pointed at it by the laptop.

Emily nodded.

_Okay, why you, hummingbird? _Dean asked. _Why are you targeted?_

Emily nodded, "Why just me, Sam? Why not the whole BAU team? Or the FBI?"

Bobby nodded, "Yeah Sam, what's all this got to do with her?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know."

_And me! Hello! Don't forget about me!_

Emily chuckled, "And Dean too."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, and Dean too." He added.

_That's better, knew my brother'll never forget about me…after I have to remind him._ He said sarcastically.

Emily giggled.

Dean grinned in her mind; _Hummingbird..so cute, _he said endearingly as she grinned.

Sam watched her quizzingly.

Bobby yawned for the fifth time and lay down on his cot and pulling his cap over his face, he began to snore, his gun over his chest.

Sam yawned as well, "I'm not getting anything on how to get rid of the voodoo doll and a curse. And I'm beat, too." He slid his laptop aside and lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, "I'm done, we'll continue this when the sun comes up."

Emily muttered, "Yeah, we need to find that voodoo queen…" as she began to fade as sleep claimed her.

_Hey, hummingbird,_ Dean called to her sleepily. _Night…_

Emily smiled as she nodded her eyes already closed and she was gone for the night.

Emily began having the most erotic dream ever!

A man with short sandy brown hair and hazel-green eyes was standing by the Winchester's Impala and Emily felt she knew him.

She was not afraid of him either when next he stood in her bedroom.

What was he doing in her bedroom?

Then he called her Hummingbird and she knew who he was.

Dean Winchester.

But she had never seen him before; she didn't even know what he looked like!

For all she knew Dean might be some plain bald-looking man with a big bulbous nose and a large pot-belly and weighed over 300 lbs!

This man in her bedroom was more than attractive, he was very handsome! She blushed as she stared openly at him.

Her heart was beating wildly like a …hummingbird's wings.

She felt his smiles as he approached her and held her close to him and she didn't resist him as leaned in and kissed her softly and she opened her mouth to let him in…

She felt his hands on her as he held her tightly.

Dean…Dean…

"Emily?"

She felt someone was shaking her

Dean was so close to making her his as they lay on her bed, they were bare skinned as he continued to kiss her….

"Emily! Your phone is ringing!" Bobby was shaking her this time as he held her phone close to her.

Emily moaned… and opened her eyes reluctantly and grabbed her phone.

"This had better be urgent or I'm gonna reach through and stran…"

"Emily! It's Hoch!"

Emily snapped her eyes opened as she sat up, "Hotch? Is everything okay?" She saw that the sun was barely up; it was still quite early.

"I've some bad news, Prentiss."

"Huh?"

"Are you still in New Orleans?" Hotch asked her.

She nodded, then realized he couldn't see her, "Yeah, why?"

"LaMonde Wheeler has escaped from the psyche ward up here in Virginia. The authorities are searching for him. Last sighting is that he stole a vehicle in Roanoke and is making his way down south. Be on a look out for him. I've informed JJ but she's on her way back up here."

"Do you want me back?" She asked hazily.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I was still asleep…I'm okay, do you want me to get back?"

"No, not if your cousin is still sick?" Hotch inquired.

Emily looked around her, Sam was still sleeping, Bobby, Emily saw, had gone back to his pull-out bed and was out again.

"Uh, I'd rather stay for a little while more, Hotch, if it's okay?"

He paused for a moment, "Yeah, we're still on stand down. But just be careful, Emily." He said softly.

Emily nodded again, "Yeah…okay, Hotch. I'll be careful. I'll check back in a day or so with you."

"Okay, Hotch out."

Emily pressed the 'end' button and lay back down on the bed.

_Emily? Is everything okay? What does Hotch podge wants?_ Dean inquired softly.

"LaMonde Wheeler has escaped from the psyche ward last night. He thinks he's making his way back here."

_Well, that's not good._

She shook her head, "Nope, it's not. We need to find your bod. I mean where your body is."She opened her eyes as she sat up."Oh god! That dream….it's so real!" She muttered under her breath softly as she remembered everything as if it had happened!

_Er, Emily? Did you just dream about me and you? _Dean asked her._ I mean, we were uh, you know?_

Emily shook her head, "Dean, I don't even know what you look like, how could I…it can't be!"

_Go get Sam's laptop_, he urged.

"I'm not going to get into someone else's laptop! It's his private stuff!" Emily hissed.

_Just do it, Emily! He's in deep sleep right now! His laptop is still on!_

"I…don't…" She hesitated.

_Just get it, Hummingbird. _He said softly.

Getting off the bed and she reached for his laptop, "All right, I'll look. Just keep it down."

He began to laugh, _Seriously? If I have my body, I'll show you something that I can't keep it down. _He grinned.

Emily blushed hard.

"Dean! Behave" She whispered softly as she turned on the laptop and looked over to Sam's still sleeping form.

She flipped the screen up and it came on, Emily moved the cursor to the icon marked 'Dean gallery' and clicked it, a picture popped opened;

"Oh my god! It _is_ you…you were in my dream but how can it be? I've never seen you before?" Emily uttered as she paled then reddened. "I was dreaming about you...and we were doing…oh dear!" She covered her mouth with her hand.

A picture of Dean appeared on the screen taken not long ago by Sam as he stood next to his Chevy Impala looking impishly at the camera.

But there was no mistake; Emily had just dreamt of him vividly.

_Emily?_

"Yeah?" She continued to stare at the photo.

_I…dreamt of you too, just now, before the phone rang._ He confessed.

"You did?"

_Yeah, and it was not a very innocent or nice dream either._

Emily nodded, "Me too, Dean." She closed the laptop and returned it on the nightstand.

_I think we need to take a shower, Hummingbird._ He said tightly.

Emily nodded as she went into the bathroom and shut the door. A moment later, the sound of shower came on.

…..

A few hours later, they had ordered breakfast at the same diner.

Bobby was sitting next to Sam and were now sitting across from Emily who was sitting by herself.

They had noticed she had been quiet all morning.

"Emily?" Sam looked at her. "Are you okay? Is everything all right?"

"Is this about the phone call this morning?" Bobby asked her.

"What phone call?" Sam looked at her.

Emily looked at him, "Oh yeah, I mean, I almost forgot, my supervisor called, LaMonde Wheeler has escaped from the psyche ward and we believe he's making his way down here."

Bobby and Sam stared at her wide eyed, coffee halfway up their mouths, "And you didn't mention this while we were in the hotel room just now?" Bobby pointed out.

"I forgot," She said lamely.

_Sorry, my fault, hummingbird._ Dean grinned. Emily arched her brow as she hastily took a drink of her coffee.

"You know," Bobby continued to watch her as he frowned. "You've been acting kind of strange since we got up this morning."

Emily shook her head, "What do you mean strange? I'm fine, Bobby."

"No, I mean, and Sam can agree with me." He glanced at the younger man. "You and Dean have not argued all morning, like you normally do. Did something happen to the two of you? Like you two somehow kiss and make up in your freakish head or something."

Emily began to choke and spit into her coffee quickly as she sat the cup down and dabbed her mouth.

Dean was laughing and Emily began to do so as well, "No, not at all! He's still his annoying self. I'm just recovering from last night's fighting, that's all. I'm not used to this…this…stuff you guys are obviously used to."

Sam nodded, "You're right. Dean and I have done this most of our lives, and so have Bobby too. It's normal for us."

"All your lives?" Emily stared at Sam.

"Well, Dean has, I went to college after high school until our father went missing and then later…he died." Sam faltered.

_Emily, don't make him relieve it, please._ Dean pleaded.

She nodded, "Well, you guys are pretty good at this, all of you."

Sam smiled and nodded.

Their food came and they began to eat quietly.

_Can't believe you like you eggs scrambled._ Dean commented.

"Let me eat, Dean. You promised." Emily muttered.

Bobby and Dean shook their heads, "Knew it's not gonna last." Bobby said.

_I like mine sunny-side up._

"I'm eating, you're not." She said.

He sighed loudly in her head.

"My breakfast, my way, Dean" as she took a bite of her scrambled eggs and sausage link.

_I'll show you the way to eat a sausage link!_ He cast a very erotic image in her mind.

Emily began to redden as she choked again.

"You okay, Emily?" Sam was looking concern over her.

She nodded as she pushed her plate away from her and drank from her coffee.

"You done already?" Bobby asked her. "I thought you said you're starving? You barely nibble like a hummingbird." He shook his head as he continued to eat his hearty breakfast.

Emily looked at them resentfully as Dean laughed.

Emily laughed as well.

Bobby looked up at her, "I see he's making fun of you again."

She nodded as she continued to laugh.

"Dean, let her eat." Sam said.

She shook her head, "It's okay, Sam. I'm really not hungry anymore." The erotic image was still in her mind.

_I'm sorry, Emily._ Dean apologized.

"No, you're not, Dean." She shook her head.

_But I am!_

She ignored him.

_Come on, Emily. I really am. I'll behave._

"No, you won't because you're an a..."She stared at Bobby and Sam and turned away from them as she said softly, "you have no scruples."

_I don't have any scruples?_ Dean said in disbelieve.

"Yes! And you're so mean to me!" she began to blink a few times.

He paused.

_Are you crying?_

"No, I'm not." She shook her head.

_I'm feeling it. You are crying! Oh Emily, I'm so sorry, babe!_ He shook his head. Emily felt it.

"I'm not crying! Not for you, Dean!" She said angrily.

_Then what's this I'm feeling? It's wet!_

"You can feel it?"She asked.

_Of course I can feel it! Now why are you crying?_

"Nothing. Just forget it, Dean."

_Look, I said I'm sorry._

"Fine, just forget it."

"Hey, are you done?" Bobby cut in. "We're ready to go whenever you're done with your one way girly chat with pretty boy."

Emily grinned as she slid from her seat and followed them out. "Where are we going?"

"Over there," Sam pointed at the building across from the diner.

It was a voodoo house, 'Marie LaVaeu's Specialty.'

"Isn't she the famous voodoo queen?" Emily stared at the quaint stone building with the colorful beads in the front window. "I didn't notice it earlier…"

"You were busy having a one way one person lover's quarrel." Bobby chuckled.

Emily arched her brow, "I most certainly was not. More like trying to be his widow."

Sam snickered.

_Oh, now you want to be my widow, huh?_ Dean griped. _Didn't feel that way this morning,_ he muttered.

Emily blushed deeply.

Suddenly they were hit by a strong pungent odor.

"Oh man, that smells like…" Bobby grinned as he began to turn to locate the smell.

Emily and Sam wrinkled their noses as Sam asked, "What is that god-awful smell?"

Bobby snapped his head as he glared at him as if he had grown an extra head, "Don't you know what that is? It's chitlins! Oh man! I used to eat it by the mile!"

"Er, what is cheatins?" Emily stared at Bobby.

He shook his head, "Not cheatings, chitlins. The intestines of pigs, washed and boiled with old good ol' onions and spices, it's soul food, kids." He spotted three elderly African-American males sitting on plastic lawn chairs surrounding a large pot and underneath was a butane tank.

Bobby was grinning, "I'm heading over there and check things out, you kids can go check out that voodoo place. We'll meet in a bit." Without waiting for their answers, he walked away from them.

Sam looked at Emily, "I guess we've been given our assignment." He shrugged.

"Let's go get some answers." Emily began to walk. "I thought Marie LaVeau was dead?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah she was in 1881; actually there were two Marie LaVeau, her and her daughter, Marie LaVeau II. The original one, the mother was born a free woman to a French plantation owner and a free Creole mother. When he died a few years later, it was rumored she took on a lover and had 15 kids, and one of them was Marie LaVeau II. The mother became a hairdresser to the white rich people and began to dabble in Creole dark magic on the side. And it blossomed into a full time career for her. When she died, she passed on her magic to her daughter and so forth. All the girls in the LaVeaus were named Maries and were blessed with magical powers."

"So, this is one of Marie LaVaeu's granddaughter's?" Emily asked.

Sam nodded, "It appears to be so. Hang on, Emily. Let me get the doll." He opened the trunk and picked up the doll and they entered the store which was dimmed inside.

_Creepy,_ Dean commented.

Emily nodded. "Yeah but not as creepy as LaMonde Wheeler's house. This is different." She said quietly.

The interior was opened to a living room with several individual wooden chairs placed in a circle. There was a large circular wooden dark brown flat plate in the center. The walls in the room had several voodoo connotations hung. A large portrait of a woman with turban-style head gear and wraps was sitting prominently in the living room.

Sam nudged at Emily, "That is the portrait of the original Marie LaVeau."

_She looks intimidating_. Dean said.

Emily nodded. "Is that a chicken in the corner?" she leaned to look at a cage.

"Looks like it." Sam nodded.

"What's it for?"She asked.

He shrugged, "I think it's a pet."

"I hope so."

Suddenly they smelled strong incense burning and white smoke coming from another room.

There was a smaller doorway but it was covered by colorful beads as a woman walked through the beads, rattling the strands and they knocked against each other.

Emily wanted to reach over to stop its motion but she stopped short when she looked at the middle-aged woman; she was pale skinned wearing a brightly colored caftan and she had long heavy dread locks and her teeth was dark red from chewing betel nut leaves Emily saw the woman took an amount from a wooden bowl by a table near the door she came out of.

_Lovely teeth_. Dean remarked.

The woman turned to look up at Emily and she saw that she had one eye that was white and milky and the other was dark brown.

She was smiling at Emily, showing more of her reddened and rotted teeth, "Ah! This is betel leaf, young man. I've been chewing this since I was a little enfant" She said in her deep French-Creole accent.

Emily frowned; "Are you talking to me?"

The woman shook her head as she chewed; "Non, I'm talkin' to da young man, that one in yor noggin'" She tapped on Emily's head.

"You can see Dean?"

_She can see me?_ Dean exclaimed.

….

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Supernaturally Mindboggling – Chapter 8

.

"You can see Dean?" Emily asked her.

_You can see me?_ Dean asked at the same time.

Emily noticed Sam was looking confused as he was standing at a far corner from her.

"Er, I'm Agent Emily Prentiss from the FBI, and this is Sam Winchester." She pointed to him as she pulled out her credentials and showed it to the woman. "We have some questions, if you can answer for us, ma'am?"

The woman continued to smile as she chewed and nodded. "I know why you came, chéri. You and him in there head!" She pointed at Emily's head.

Emily frowned, "You mean you know about Dean?"

She nodded as she pointed at her white eye, "I ain't blind, chéri. I can see him."

_She can see me?_ Dean exclaimed excitedly.

She nodded as she grabbed a spittoon and spit into it. "Sure, I see you clearly, young man."

_How did I get in here?_

"You be here by error, you ain't suppose to be in her noggin'." She nodded her head.

_No kidding, lady!_ Dean yelled angrily. _How do I get out of here, no offense, Emily._

Emily shook her head, "None taken, pretty boy."

_Hey!_ He glared at her in her head but he grinned at her.

The woman smiled, "Call me Marie. The maker is looking for you, without that noggin', he can't be successful."

_The maker, what maker?_

"Gordon Walker's maker."

Sam stood up and cut in, "Wait, what do you know about Gordon?"

Marie was nodding as she turned to look at Sam when she began to scream! She held her head with her hands, AHHHHHHH!

Sam and Emily stepped away from her.

"What is hell? What is she doing?" Emily was frowning.

Marie shook her head as she pointed at the doll, "How dare you bring that in here!"

Sam held it, "We have some questions to ask you about this doll."

"That thing is not to be brought into my grandmother's house of sanction! Blasphemy!" She whipped her head and grabbing a long sharp knife"Blasphemy!

_Uh oh, she's going psycho!_

"Should we leave?"Emily looked up at Sam.

He shrugged.

Marie bent down and opening the cage, she grabbed the chicken which began to screech and flapped its wings furiously but the old woman held onto its legs tightly.

She turned back to Emily and Sam and said, "Who touch tat doll first?" She spat angrily.

Sam pointed at Emily, "She did."

"You hold the doll, chér."

Sam gave the doll to Emily as she held on to it reluctantly.

_What is she going to do?_ Dean asked nervously.

"You stay out of it, if you know what's good for you, boy!" She glared at Emily but she was not looking right at her.

_Hey, you'd better not hurt her!_

Marie grin her dark red rotted teeth at Emily, "I ain't fraid of you, pretty boy! You better go take a walk…now while I deal with your chéri!"

_Aw shit!_ Dean exclaimed.

"Dean, just do as she says!" Emily yelled at him.

Marie began to mutter in French-Creole as she held the flapping and struggling chicken before a stunned and frightened Emily.

Sam had taken several steps from them as he watched the older woman.

Before Emily could ask her what she was about to do, Marie raised her other hand and slit the throat of the chicken, blood sprayed right at Emily as she closed her eyes and chicken blood squirted all over her face and shirt.

_Oh, this is so not right._ Dean began to laugh.

Emily was laughing as well.

"I don't see anything funny about all this."Sam said seriously.

"I'm not laughing willingly, Sam." Emily wiped her mouth with her palm. "This happens to be my last clean shirt."

"Now, we can talk. She is cleansed but not completely." Marie tossed the now dead chicken into a plastic bowl. "I'll have some fried chicken pieces later." She laughed.

"I'll never eat at KFC ever again." Sam said.

"Me too."

_That goes for me as well._

"Back to Dixon and Gordon." Sam said. "Er, how do we find Dean's body?"

Marie turned to Sam and walked to the big flat plate on the floor and picked it up.

_What's with the ivories, Marie?_ Dean asked.

"This?"She pointed at the several ivory pieces in it. "This ain't no elephant's ivories! Tis my great grand mamma's bones."She cackled.

_Oh, that's not right._ Dean grumbled.

She shook it slightly and looked at it. Then she craned her neck up at Sam, "You his brother?"

Sam nodded.

"Spit in here." She indicted the plate.

"What?"

"Spit in da plate, boy!" She glared at him.

Dean was chuckling as Emily did too. _Hock that loogi, Sammy!_

Sam shrugged as he spit a wad of spittle onto the plate and frowned at it disgustingly.

"You guys are gross!" Emily wrinkled her nose.

Marie then brought the plate and held it in front of Emily, "You too, chéri."

Emily arched a brow, "But I'm not related to him…them."

Marie grinned knowingly at Emily, "Oui, chéri but you have his mind…so spit!" She glared at her with her milky white eye.

_Do as she says, hummingbird!_ Dean started to laugh as Emily laughed and shook her head and spitted as she asked.

"Good, very job, young chéri." Marie then used her right pinkie nail which was about three inches long and stirred the spittle and bones together and began to hum.

_I hope she washes her hands after she's done with her mambo jambo._ Dean said.

"I think I'm going to be really sick." Emily shook her head.

_Not while I'm still in here, hummingbird!_

Sam nodded, "I'm not going to be able to eat for at least a week ."

"Ah! Pretty boy's body in the big red building with no windows, not far from here. The maker will be waiting. He needs the mind to complete the process. The maker wants him to take the place of his lost son so he can build a bigger family. You are his chosen one." Marie smiled as she put the plate down.

_Well, that's not happening. Dixon wants to expand with me as a vampire?_ Dean exclaimed angrily. _We'll just have to hunt him and cut him down._

Marie looked at Emily, "Chéri, you'll have to put him to rights. The maker is not expecting you at all. Your blood will end his."

_What do you mean, Marie?_ Dean asked.

"Just what I said, her blood will end his blood. The maker will not expect her."

"I don't like the sound of that." Sam said.

"Yeah, me either." Emily shivered. "My blood for his? I just spit and now I'm trading blood with a vampire? This is getting super weird. I would like to wake up now." Emily grumbled.

Sam nodded, "We'll talk about it later. Um, Marie...about the doll…who made it? Do you know how to undo the curse?"

Marie glared at Emily angrily, "You should da not touch the doll! It was not meant for you!"

"Then who?" Emily asked.

"That foul beast that's been carvin' up all those women! One of da mammas had called upon that voodoo bitch Valerie Black!" Marie spit as she spoke her name. "To seek revenge on her cheri. She came to see me first and I told that mamma I don't do revenges. I and my grandmamma, we ne'er do revenges. Just blessins and healins. And I warned her not to seek out that bitch, 'cause she is nuthin' but truble! She curse it but she don't take it back!"

"So, this doll? I can't undo the curse?"

Marie nodded, "You can. You just heft a kill him."

Emily frowned, "Kill him? You mean LaMonde Wheeler?"

_I don't think so!_ Dean protested.

Marie shook her head, "It is not for ye to decide, pretty boy. It is her that has to get rid of the doll. If you don't kill him, the doll follows you fore'er!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" Emily said. "Damn! This just keeps getting better and better! Why me?"

"Cause ye touch da doll first." Marie pointed out.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time, Marie." Emily griped. "So, I have to confront this Dixon, the vampire chief maker and get Dean's mind back into his body and kill him before he turns Dean into a vampire and then at the same time hunt down LaMonde Wheeler and kill him if I don't want that creepy doll following me for the rest of my life. Gee, this is cake…piece of cake." Emily laughed bitterly.

_This is no joke, Emily!_ Dean exclaimed. _Dixon is not your everyday vampire. He is the most powerful vampire and he doesn't hesitate to kill you in a heartbeat…well, he doesn't have a heartbeat. But you get the picture! Your guns are useless against him. This is way over your head, babe. Just let Sam and Bobby handle this, please._

"Dean," Emily said quietly. "I have your mind in my head for the last couple of days and I'm in this way too deep. I'm sorry but you can't stop me."

_Damn it, Emily! I don't want you to die because of me!_

She chuckled, "Don't worry, Dean. I won't tag this on you if I do." She looked over at Sam. "You ready to go?"

"Wait, chéri!" Marie held out her hand, "Put this on, keep this close to you at all time, it'll protect you."

Emily took the necklace from Marie and thanked her as she put it over her head and looked at it; it was an ivory piece. "Er, Marie, what's this?"

Marie grinned widely, showing off her reddened and rotted teeth, "It's my grandmamma Marie LaVeau's tailbone! Very powerful juju, hummingbird!" She began to cackle as she picked up the bowl of dead chicken and went into the small door she came from at first.

"Why did she call you hummingbird?" Sam asked as they left the building.

Emily shrugged, "Have no clue, Sam. Come on, let's find Bobby and deliver the joyful news."

_You and I need to talk, Emily. _Dean said angrily. _I'm still not comfortable with you going head on into this and confronting Dixon! He's going to eat you alive so fast you don't know what hit you before your heart stopped beating._

Emily flicked her hand as if she was ward off an annoying fly, "Please Dean, I've got Sam and Bobby with me, what better body guards can a chick get?" She looked up at Sam and grinned, "He's nagging again like a fish wife."

Sam shook his head, "Dean's right. You've never, er, hunt before, Emily. You could get hurt."

Emily frowned, "Sam, you heard what Marie said, I have to be there in order for us to put Humpty Dumpty back together again."

_I'm not Humpty Dumpty!_

"It's just a figure of speech, Dean. You're so sensitive for a guy."

_I'm not sensitive, just … not Humpty. I don't look like an egg with arms and legs sticking out._

"You could be a cute looking egg, with sexy arms and sexy legs." Emily teased him.

"Oh…jeez…so not listening to that sappy conversation. Please keep it to yourself, Emily." Sam covered his ears with his hands. "I need to get some earmuffs, very thick earmuffs."

They came upon the group of men who was stirring the pot that was giving out a pungent smell and they smiled and nodded at Sam and Emily.

"Hi, we're looking for our friend, his name is Bobby, middle aged guy, beard and a baseball cap." Sam greeted them while Emily stayed a few paces from them; she was still partially covered with dried chicken blood.

One of them nodded his head as he held out a piece of paper as Sam took it and read it;

Meet me at Cypress and Jackson Avenue. No guns, just machetes. Bobby.

Sam told Emily what the note said.

"No guns?"

Sam nodded, "Machetes, that means vamps. He must know."

_Emily, are you listening? I want you to sit out on this!_ Dean said angrily.

She shook her head, "No, Dean. Sam and Bobby need all the help they could get. Will you trust me? It's not as if this is my first fight."

"Dean, I'll protect her." Sam assured him as they climbed into the Impala.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on guys, this is no time to get macho on me. You forget whom I work for and with. And I used to be with the CIA and the INTERPOL in Europe."

_Pansy agencies._ Dean mocked.

"They're not pansies, Dean." She shook her head seriously. "Do you see that box marked Budapest?"

Sam was watching her oddly, "Box?"

She shook her head as he drove to the address Bobby had indicated.

_Goddamn, Emily! You're shitting me? You were only 24!_ Dean cursed a few more times. _Okay, you convinced me for now. But just the same, be careful?_

Emily nodded, "I will Dean."

_I…yeah._ He hesitated and stayed mum for the duration of the ride.

"So, what's Budapest?" Sam inquired.

"It was an overseas mission the INTERPOL took undercover a long time ago. There were six of us as we infiltrated the Budapest's highly secretive military compound and kidnapped a general who was to be tried as a war criminal."

"I'd read about that incident, General Nicklaus Warlacki? He was responsible for murdering millions of men, women, and children."

Emily nodded.

"My Captain and I were the only ones that came back with the general alive. He stood trial for the genocide he was accused of and is now currently in prison for the rest of his damned life. "

"You must be pretty young when that happened, why did they pick you?"

"I could speak Hungarian fluently and convincingly."

She looked out the window and watched the dilapidated houses destroyed by hurricane Katrina but she was not looking at them, they reminded her of the old town and the poorest part of the town where Gene Fordham, Emily and the General they kept sedated, had stayed hidden for several days before help came. She had just turned 24 and freshly out of college. But she quickly grew up in the span of five days when she watched her team died before her eyes trying to extract the general out.

She killed her first soldier with a knife when he came at her; she had nightmares for a long time. It was Gene who had taught her how to compartmentalize her fears, to box them up and put it up in her mind. The dead soldier along with a few more that day was still in that box she had never opened since.

"Here we are, I see Bobby's car." Sam said as he parked a dull green Chevrolet Chevelle.

"And the big red building with no windows." Emily pointed across the street.

_Welcome to Casa Del Dixon, the ass hole vampire_, Dean said sarcastically.

….

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to guest reviewer Lizlemlar! Thanks so much for your sweet reviews!**

**.**

Supernaturally Mindboggling – Chapter 9

.

Arming themselves with machetes, Sam and Emily crossed the road and walked around the building looking for Bobby and the door.

At the far north corner, they found Bobby with his back to the wall.

"It's about time you two get here! Did you stay for tea and crumpets too?" He glared at Emily, "Have you been playing paint with the kindergarteners again?"

"Chicken blood."She replied to his sarcasm.

"That would be my next guess." He said.

Sam shook his head as he gave Bobby the quick version of their meeting with the great granddaughter of Marie LaVeau and her explanation of what Dixon wanted to do with Dean and the voodoo doll and LaMonde Wheeler.

"Dean, the chosen vampire?" Bobby began to laugh.

_That's not funny, Bobby! I didn't ask for it!_ Dean exclaimed angrily. _All I did was kill Gordon._

"I'm sure Bobby didn't blame you for the whole thing." Emily tried to placate him while she gave Bobby a warning look.

"What?"Bobby returned. "I'm giving him a pep talk, Bobby's way." He grinned.

_I don't need any pep talk or pity, Emily._

"Fine, I'm just trying to help." She frowned.

_I don't need any help! I can handle it! _He exclaimed angrily.

"What's wrong with you?"Emily asked Dean.

_Nothing! I'm feeling weird…like really off…I don't know, it's so uncomfortable in here._

She looked at Sam and Bobby, "I think we're in the right place, it's affecting Dean."

_I said I'm fine, Emily!_ Dean said tightly.

"Well, you're being snippy!" Emily bit back.

_I'm not snippy!_

"Whatever." She muttered.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked her.

"He says he is but he doesn't sound like it." She shrugged.

"Hang in there, Dean." Sam said. "Let's get this done quick before he really drives Emily to shoot…er, slash herself."

"Thanks Sam." Emily nodded gratefully at Sam.

_Whatever…_ Dean grumbled.

Bobby pointed ahead, "This way, kids." He began to walk along the wall of the building, Emily and Sam followed.

Going around another corner, they saw a small door and Bobby checked the knob and saw that it was unlocked.

"I guess they're expecting us." Bobby said as he opened the door and they all walked in.

_Well, what do you expect? The red carpet roll out?_ Dean retorted sharply.

"Dean, take a walk around my boxes, will ya?" Emily whispered to him.

_I'm not going to do that! Quit telling me what to do!_

Emily opened her mouth to retort angrily but changed her mind, she realized this place was affecting him in some odd ways.

They stepped into a room and saw it was a lobby with a standard looking counter but no one was there.

_Looks like they're taking a siesta._ Dean pointed grumpily.

"I wish you would too." Emily muttered under her breath. "Someone really needs one."

"I don't like the looks of this, it's too quiet, even for a mortuary." Bobby looked about him.

"There's a door over in the corner." Sam indicated across from their position.

_So, let's go!_ Dean urged.

"What are we waiting for?" Bobby walked to the door and turned the knob, "Hmm...they must be a bunch of trust worthy vamps or…"

"They're expecting us." Sam finished his sentence.

Stepping cautiously into the other side of the room, they saw that they were in a large warehouse! The entire room was cavernous and they were on the second level.

Looking about them, they saw a flight of metal stairs across from them leading down to the next level.

"Look Bobby, Emily!" Sam exclaimed as he turned sideways to allow Emily to see what he was looking.

Emily saw below a mess of coffins! There were at least twenty and they were identical; in deep oak finish and they were all closed.

"Dean must be in one of these damn coffins" Bobby turned to look at Emily.

Emily shrugged, "I don't know."

"What's he has to say to all this?" He asked her.

Emily thought for a moment and shook her head, "He's not answering me, I think he's mad at me for telling him off."

Bobby grinned, "You mean it works? He actually listens to you?"

She smiled, "Sometimes, Bobby. But this time, he sounds pissed off. I think this place is really affecting him."

He nodded thoughtfully as he turned around and began descending.

When they were on the landing, they began to move about the coffins.

"Shall we open all of them and find out?" Sam looked at one of them next to him.

"Why not? We have to start somewhere." Bobby made to open the lid slowly and breathed with a sigh of relief; it was empty.

He looked up at Sam and Emily and shook his head, "Empty."

Sam nodded and began to open the one next to him and saw that it was also empty.

Emily did likewise to the one next to her.

They began to open all of it and found they were all empty!

"Okay, where is Dean?"

"Oh, he's not here." Suddenly they turned around at the sound of a new masculine voice above them. "Hello Sam." He smiled at him.

"Dixon!" Sam exclaimed.

The man Sam identified as Dixon was in his mid-30s and medium brown hair and with a thin mustache, he was wearing dark clothing and leather jacket.

Emily saw he was somewhat attractive.

An image of Dean appeared in her mind as she tried to concentrate on what was going on.

Dixon turned to see Emily and he was clearly taken by surprise at her presence.

But he smoothly eased the tension of his features as he smiled as he stared at her, "Hello beautiful." He greeted Emily smoothly. "Sam, I didn't know you have a new partner?"

"Where's Dean, Dixon?" Sam asked as he moved to stand next to Emily protectively. Bobby had also moved to stand on her other side.

Dixon looked over to Bobby as he kept his smile, "Ah! The faithful father-figure substitute, Bobby Singer. Why do you stay with them I cannot fathom?" He chuckled. "You'd do so much better staying home and managed your scrap metals."

"Shut up Dixon!" Bobby glared at him. "Just give us Dean and we'll leave you alone or else…"

Dixon tilted his head, "Or else what? You'll torch this place?" He laughed loudly. "Please, Bobby. I have many more."

"No, you don't. You're wandering and you don't have but one nest." Emily suddenly said. She looked at Sam in surprised. "I don't know where this comes from."

"Who are you, pretty?" Dixon had looked at her uncertainly. "You know, I normally prefer blondes but I might be persuaded to change my mind and take up brunettes…and you can be my first." He offered as he held his hand out to Emily.

Emily arched her brow at him, "Please, Dixon. I'm not easily charmed by the likes of you. You're not my type at all."

Dixon clenched his outstretched hand and retracted it as he frowned at her, "Oh, I'll make you change your mind. But first we'll have to take care of a few things…let's get rid of these boring fellas." He turned his head and suddenly a hoard of blonde females appeared from out of nowhere!

"Uh, whose bright idea is it to suggest no guns?" Sam looked at Bobby.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked, holding his AUG with the flame thrower.

"But didn't you hand the note to the men with the stinking cheatin' pot?" Sam asked him.

Bobby shook his head, "No, I didn't hand any notes. I only pass notes to my girlfriends in class. You idgit. And it's chitlins for the last time." He glared back at Sam as he looked at the machete he was welding.

"Guys, now's not the time for girly chats!" Emily yelled at them as she slashed at one of the women who were coming towards her, her fangs were baring.

"Oh no, you don't, I'm not into women, and neither are you!" Emily gritted her teeth as she raised her hand up and swung down hard with the machete and slashed at the blonde, cutting her head off.

The headless body flopped down on the floor struggling for a moment before it lay still, dead.

"Oh hey guys! These are not voodoo vamps!" Emily stared at the dead body.

Sam and Bobby looked at it too. "Okay, plus one for us." Sam nodded as he turned to face another advancing blonde vampire.

"Well, since I didn't bring the proper hall pass, let's see if this is just as effective." He turned on the flame thrower and sprayed at a blonde vampire and engulfed her as it reduced her in ashes as she screamed.

"Guess that's acceptable too!" Emily exclaimed as she began slashing at another vampire coming towards her.

She counted in her peripheral vision that there were ten to fifteen of them in the room.

"What's with blonde vampires?" Emily asked out loud as she stood near Sam while they worked to slash and cut off one of them together.

"His first wife over 200 years ago was a blonde. He never stopped loving her and she'd refused to be turned by him when she found out what he was. She killed their daughter when she found out he had turned her and starved herself to death when Dixon refused to kill her. Dixon never forgot about her or their kid. Since then, he had been building a family."

They cut down two more blonde vamps as Bobby flamed another one.

"So, he wants to expand his family and he wants Dean to make it bigger." Emily remarked.

"Yeah, that's what it looks like."

_In his damned dreams!_

Emily grinned, "Nice to hear from you, pretty boy. Where have you been?"

_Taking your advice and went for a walk. _He answered.

"Is Dean back with you?" Sam looked at her.

Emily nodded with a grin.

"Are you feeling better, hon?"

He chuckled.

"Hon?" Sam looked at Emily with raised brow. "Is there something going on between you two?"

Emily blushed, "Er, just friendly bantering, Sam." She widened her eyes. "Behind you! DUCK!" she yelled as Sam did as he was told and Emily frog-leaped over his back and jumped on the vampire and cut her arms off first and just as she leaned near Emily's jugular vein in her neck, Sam cut her head off instantly.

_That was impressive move, Emily!_ Dean exclaimed.

Emily reared back at once, "Oh! Thanks Sam, that was close!" She got up and ran to another when she saw her near the steps.

Just then, her phone rang! Emily stopped on her tracks.

Sam stared at her.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Emily reached down and saw that it was from Hotch but she pressed ignore and pushed her phone back into her pocket.

"I don't have time to answer your call, Hotch!" She uttered loudly as swung her machete again as a vamp came at her.

_Hotch podge! He misses you, doesn't he?_

"Not now Dean!" Emily exclaimed as she fend off a vampire as her phone rang again.

Emily quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and pressed ignore and using it to bash the head of a vampire as she grabbed her hand!

"I'm so tired of blondes at the moment!"

Her phone rang again. "This is ridiculous!" She looked down and saw it was Hotch again.

Emily pushed another button and turned it off completely as she shoved it back into her pocket. "There! That will stop it!" She muttered. "I'll just have to call him back."

_Hotch podge again? _Dean grinned._ I really think you're wrong, he has a crush on you, hummingbird. He can't stop calling you._

"Seriously Dean? We're not having this conversation right now!" She grabbed the hair of the vampire and swung her down on the ground hard, banging her head on the concrete floor. "Now, stay down!"

_I'm getting jealous of Hotch podge._ He pressed on.

Emily blew at her bangs angrily, "Oh my god Dean Winchester! You are the most impossible man…wait…you're not a man at the moment, so I can't call you a man!" She grinned.

_What? I know you didn't just insult my manhood, let me tell you, babe, you haven't seen anything until you see my…_

"JUST" Emily interrupted him abruptly. "Don't bother, Dean! I'll take your word! Now will you let me get on with this?" A vamp was holding her tightly as Emily tried to slam her against the wall while keeping up an argument with Dean.

"Geez…I thought he was gone for a while. A long while." Bobby glanced over to Sam who shrugged helplessly.

"Maybe I can accidentally shoot her and… say oops?" Bobby turned to fire at an advancing vampire.

_Okay, maybe I was slightly out of line, I'm sorry, hummingbird._

"Thank you, Dean." She said politely.

He chuckled. _That's better, I hate it when we're mad at each other._

She grinned, "Yeah, met too, honey."

_Mmmm….I like it when you call me honey like that._

She chuckled, "Dean, I'm in the middle of a nest of blonde vampires who are eager to take us out and you're sweet talking to me?"

He began to laugh.

She laughed too.

Sam was now helping Bobby.

"How the hell can she be laughing at a time like this?" Sam glanced over at Emily as he watched her slammed a vamp down on the concrete and cutting off her head fiercely.

"It's Dean, and I don't know how she deals with this freak-out one way talk with him and able to fight at the same time!" He shook his head.

"I know! I'm pretty freaked out myself." Sam nodded as he pushed a vamp off Bobby while he punched her.

"Don't you know it's not nice to hit a lady?" She pouted flirtatiously at Sam.

"Yeah but you're not a real lady, bitch!" Sam raised his hand and punched her again.

"Sam, behind you!" Emily yelled from across the room.

He turned while just as he'd cut pouty blonde's head off and he nodded and raised the machete and turning around, cut off the head of that vamp before she had a chance to jump on him. Her head flew across the room as it thumped against the wall as it hit and fell on the ground.

Emily heard the way the head hit the wall and walked to investigate.

"Great, I'm running out of fuel here." Bobby said as his flame thrower looked shortened and the strength was not as strong as it was. "I used the last canister."

"Well, I didn't bring any back up, Bobby. And you didn't pass that note?"

Bobby turned to Sam, "No, I didn't. Those men told me about suspicious activity over here, so here I am."

Sam looked at him, "Bobby, I think those men are vamps and they'd lured you over here."

Bobby nodded as they looked up when they heard the door above them opened and the three elderly men came at them, they were grinning, showing their fangs.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the three Stooges!" Bobby began shooting at them. "Larry, Curly, and Moe!"

But it was ineffective as they remained standing, their bodies now covered with holes, blood oozing out from them.

"Hey Bobby, the chitlins are ready!" One of them said as he began to laugh. "Fancy a bowl?" The other two were laughing as well.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not hungry anymore!" He bashed one of them with the butt of his gun. "In fact, I didn't much care for your recipe. It's not the way my Momma used to make!"

"What? We used intestines…just not pigs'." He began to laugh heartily, as the other one laughed too when suddenly his head came off.

Sam had cut his head off with one slash, "Now who's gonna eat all the cheatins'?"

Bobby nodded his thanks to him, "Chitlins! And I'll never touch that shit ever again."

"I'm going to fast until I'm out of New Orleans." Sam said as he swung and took off the head of the last and final man.

Sam and Bobby breathed hard, "Oops, I took too much off Curly's head." Sam shrugged.

Then they looked up, and began walking about them, then Bobby looked at Sam as he uttered, "Where's Emily?"

…

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Supernaturally Mindboggling – Chapter 10

.

_Emily! What are you doing? Where are we at?_ Dean asked. _Shouldn't you be waiting for Bobby and Sam?_

"I don't know, I just found this false wall." Emily looked at the small room and saw another door. "I'm leaving the door open. The guys will find it."

When she had heard the head hit against the wall, Emily thought it had sounded unusual so she moved towards it and knocked around it and heard hollowness. Then she tried to shoulder against it and found it moved and saw a gap. Turning around, she saw Sam and Bobby still busy with the vampires, this time with three men.

Sliding the door opened, she left it as it was hoping Bobby and Sam would find it when they were done fighting.

This small room had nothing in it except that it led to another room via the door across from the sliding door.

_I don't think you should be by yourself! Get out of here._

"Will you quit your nagging, Dean? I'm a federal agent, and I'm not a rookie."

_That's beside the point. We're dealing with vampires not your run of the mill serial killers or psycho cases._

Emily rolled her eyes as she turned the knob, "Just relax, babe."

He sighed, _I'm almost afraid to watch._

"Then don't."

Door opened slightly, she peeked through and saw another coffin on a table at the far wall, and it was opened; Dean was lying in it!

"Bingo!" Emily grinned as she opened the door further and walked in.

_My body! Oh hummingbird! You found me!_ Dean chuckled happily. _Oh, if I could just kiss you now!_

"That's it!" Emily walked to the coffin and looked down at the lying form of Dean. "Marie never explained how to join your mind back to your body."

_What's that?_

She grinned, "Ever read Sleeping Beauty?" She stared at him softly.

_Oh yeah, are you my Prince…Princess Charming?_ He grinned.

Emily placed the machete down by the table beside the coffin and bending down she kissed Dean on his lips.

Inside her head, she heard a loud crack, like a thunder and instantly, her head began to spin as their lips connected. She was stuck to him as her mind became a jumble and tumble of mixed memories; her lonely childhood with various nannies and boarding schools and eventually, she left for college. Then came her unusual work with the CIA, INTERPOL and now the FBI. Then suddenly, she saw a young Dean and Sam living in hotels as they waited for their father to come back and later, their fights with demons with creepy yellow eyes. And vampires. Dean killing Gordon. Emily watched Dean's memories replaying as well as her memories intermixing with Dean's….Dean!

Emily saw him standing in a large room with many shelves and on these shelves there were boxes; she knew right away it was her memory boxes and that they were in her mind.

Then she saw Dean standing by the boxes.

_Hey, hummingbird,_ he said as he smiled as he held his hand out to her.

Then everything faded.

Emily collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

Dean opened his eyes and held his hands up and looked at his own hands.

"My hands!" He ran his hands all over his face and grinned. "I'm me!" He laughed, "I'm me again!" He ran his hands on his body and sat up and looked down. "Oh yeah! I'm back! Emily…I'm back…"

He stopped smiling at once when he saw Dixon standing by the far wall, he was holding Emily who was still unconscious.

"Let go of her, Dixon!" Dean yelled at him as he hopped out of the coffin.

Dixon was holding a vial as he grinned, "All I have to do is make her drink it and she'll be turned."

Dean glared angrily at him, "Don't! Just tell me what you want."

Dixon laughed, "Come on Dean, you know what I want. I want you to join my nest."

"Fine, just let her go and I'll come with you."

Dixon shook his head as he bared his fangs, "Oh, I don't think so, Dean. Your bumbling fools took out my nest, I need new family and I'll start afresh with Beauty here. She's too beautiful and I'm really, really turned on by her. I want her to be my first. Then I'll come back for you in a bit." He picked her up and ran out of the small room and out to the large room and barely avoided Bobby and Sam and rushed to another hidden room and disappeared.

"Emily!" Sam uttered as he and Bobby began to chase after Dixon.

"Sam! Bobby" Dean came running out of the small room and ran to them.

Sam and Bobby were shocked to see him.

"Dean?"

"You're you!" Bobby exclaimed.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, but Dixon's got her now and he's going to turn her!"

"I thought he likes blondes?" Sam frowned.

"Well, he had a change in menu selection!" Dean glared at him.

"Gee, I miss you too, brother." Sam shook his head.

"Look, let's just get her back and you two get have your brotherly reunion later." Bobby was feeling the wall Dixon had disappeared with Emily. "There's got to be an opening or something." He muttered.

Dean and Sam stood by him and ran their hands along the walls as well.

Then they heard screaming from the other side.

The three stared at each other.

"Does that sound like Dixon's in pain or in ecstasy?" Dean asked angrily.

"Well, it sure as hell does not sound like he's having an orgasm," Bobby looked at Dean. "No offense to Emily but I think that's pain in progress, lots of pain and I hope she is inflicting it on him."

Then it was quiet for a minute or so before they heard glass shattering and then a loud thump before it was quiet again.

"I hope they're not having rough sex in there," Sam continued to look for an opening.

Dean grabbed Sam's shirt and pulled him close, "That is not even funny, Sam!"

"Damn Dean, you sound like a jealous husband!" Bobby stared at him.

Dean let go of Sam as he turned to Bobby, "I'm not jealous, Bobby! She's in there alone with Dixon! He's going to turn her into a vamp!"

Bobby stopped what he was doing and stood before Dean, "We're well aware of that, Dean. What do you think we're doing?"

"Then stop with the sexual jokes!" Dean exclaimed. "They're not funny."

Sam and Bobby exchanged odd looks as they shrugged and went on looking for the opening.

"There! Got it!" Sam exclaimed as he pulled it open wider and slipped in.

Dean and Bobby followed through.

"Balls!" Bobby exclaimed as he looked on the floor, as well as Sam. "Well, like she said, he's not her type."

A burned decomposed body was lying, curled up on the floor, a bone with a string sticking out of his mouth.

"What's that?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, Marie LaVeau gave this to Emily for protection." He pulled it out and held it up. "She says it's the original Marie's tailbone, very powerful juju." He then glanced up at Bobby.

"The Marie LaVeau? The Voodoo Queen?"Bobby asked him in disbelief.

"Hey!" Dean called to them. He was standing in front of a window; it was broken into, there were shattered glasses beneath the window. "You think she escaped out of here?"

Before Sam and Bobby answered, they heard a cell phone rang. They looked down and saw that it was Emily's cell phone. The ringing stopped.

Dean picked it up and saw a text message that was still opened;

'Prentiss, Wheeler sighted at 9th Ward. Be on lookout. AH.'

Dean looked up at Sam, "I think she went after Wheeler!"

"Let's go!" Sam and Dean were about to jump out of the window when Bobby stopped them.

"Look at this, guys." He indicated a set of double door that was slightly ajar. When they pushed the door opened, they were in front of a docking platform.

They saw red broken plastic pieces on the docking platform ground.

"I think she's been taken." Bobby said quietly.

Dean and Sam stared at him, "Then we'd better go after Wheeler." Dean said.

Sam nodded as they jumped off from the dock and began jogging towards their vehicles.

Emily's phone rang again. Dean stopped and looked at it again; it was from Hotch again.

"I tell ya," Dean shook his head as he turned the phone off. "That man sure has a big crush on hum…Emily." He quickly looked at Sam as he corrected himself.

"As big of a crush as you have for her?" Sam grinned.

Dean glared indignantly, "I don't have a crush, Sammy!"

"Whatever you say, jerk."

"Bitch." Dean glanced as he hoped into the driver's seat of the Impala. "Ah! It's so good to be back in your seat, baby!" He caressed the wheel as he smiled before he started the ignition.

"Better not let Emily sees this lovey-dovey moment, she might get jealous."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Sammy, for crying out loud, we don't have a thing going on! Will you give it up?"

Sam held his hands up, "Okay, okay, I'll back off."

Dean nodded.

"But!" Sam pointed a finger as Dean sighed as his shoulders sagged. "Admit it, you want her?"

Dean almost denied but at the last moment, he smiled cryptically as he didn't answer him.

Sam leaned over and looked, "What? No answer? I'll take that as a yes then."

Dean continued to look ahead as he drove silently.

"So, what's it like being in her head?" Sam inquired.

Dean arched a brow, "Dark at first and then it's like watching a large screen, I can see what she was seeing."

"Um, you saw everything?" Sam looked at him.

Dean turned to glance at him quickly before he turned back to the road and nodded, "Yeah, everything."

Sam smiled, "Even when she's in the sh…"

"Drop it, Sammy!"

"Dropping."

Dean shook his head, "Nosy."

"I was just curious. I mean curious as in how it feels, not curious in wanting to know but do you feel what she feels too?"

Dean was quiet for a moment, "Yes, I feel everything she felt too."

Sam arched his brow, "So…you can see and feel what she …"

Dean shook his head, "Sammy, why don't you just ask me. And yes, it was disgusting, I can feel you kissing her as if you were kissing me!"

Sam shook his head, "Oh no, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. There's a difference, Dean."

"Whatever. It was still disgusting."

Sam nodded.

After a moment, "We will not talk about that incident anymore, agree?"

Sam nodded again, "Agreed. Incident over, passed and dealt with."

Dean nodded as well, "Case closed." He raised his fist and Sam fist bummed him as they pulled up across from LaMonde Wheeler's house.

"Back to the Big Bad Wolf's house." Sam said as he stared at the house.

"Let's huff and puff the house down." Dean said as he got out of the house.

Sam frowned as he got out too and looked across the hood of the Impala, "Er, isn't that the three little pigs' house and the Big Bad Wolf blowing the house down?"

Dean turned to stare at his brother, "Really Sam? Does it matter which way?"

Sam opened his mouth but changed his mind and shaking his head, closed it again.

They opened the trunk and grabbed some guns and cartridges.

As Dean was checking on his weapon, Sam looked at him.

"Hey remember, don't kill him. Emily's supposed to kill him or that voodoo doll will follow her."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I got it but I can maim him, can't I?"

Sam stopped walking as he thought, "I guess, Marie didn't say anything about that, then we'll let her kill him."

Dean nodded, "I'll take that."

They walked into the house from the front and looked about them as Bobby turned his flashlight on.

They heard her screaming as they began to scramble towards the stairs.

"Emily!" Dean yelled. "Emily! We're here! Hang in there, babe!"

More screaming.

"We better hurry!"Bobby waved at them.

When they got to the steps, they saw that someone had knocked down half of the steps from the bottom.

"This is just great, how are we gonna get down there?" Dean leaned down and saw nothing but darkness.

Bobby came to stand beside Dean and shone his light and saw it was a long way down from where they were.

More screaming came from beneath.

Dean became agitated when he heard her screamed, "We need to get down there fast, or she won't make it!"

"Well, do you want us to throw you down?" Bobby suggested sarcastically.

"That's not a bad idea." Dean nodded.

Bobby glared at him, "I was just kidding!" Then he stopped, "But if you want to!" Bobby grabbed Dean hard and pushed him into the hole.

"Bobby! I was not ready!" Dean yelled as he fell.

Sam leaned over to look, "Dean! Are you okay?"

"I fell, Sam. What do you think?" Dean yelled back angrily.

"Oh." Sam said sheepishly.

"Next?" Bobby suggested.

Sam looked at Bobby and shook his head, "Uh no. I think I'll find another way." He then stood up and looked around.

"I think this the only way down." Bobby countered. "Come on, quit being a panda puss."

Sam looked resigned, "Fine but I'll jump." He looked at him.

Bobby nodded, "Fair enough. Now get going!"

Sam jumped down, and a minute later, Bobby cursed as he jumped as well.

…

Dean got up from the floor and winced as he stood up, "I hate this house!" he muttered as he looked around, his eyes adjusting to the dark.

Listening for sounds, Dean began to walk on and find the metal table, there was a body on it, it was all bloodied.

When they leaned closer to look at the face, they saw it was old and wrinkled, her teeth was yellow and rotted.

"Who's this?" Bobby asked.

Sam shrugged as he looked, "No clue but whoever she is well… was, LaMonde has done something bad on her."

"Come on guys, psycho dude has her."

He heard mutterings further on and followed.

Emily was strapped on the metal table. LaMonde Wheeler was cutting her Tee-shirt off from her as she struggled against him. "Let go you psycho jerk!" Emily yelled at him; she had several cuts on her chest and they were bloody and oozing.

He grinned, "You can scream all you want, girlie but you'll be my final prize."

"Prize for what?" Emily gritted her teeth as she rattled her wrists and saw one of them came loose, she glanced over to LaMonde and realized he was not looking.

Emily set her loosen wrist down by the table quietly and watched what LaMonde was doing.

He had flicked the middle clasp of her bra with the knife as it snapped off. Flicking the bra out of the way, LaMonde stared at her bare chest as he grinned and he lightly ran the sharp point of the knife on her, it drew a thin line of blood as Emily grimaced.

"I'm going to stuff you up like a pretty doll."

"Why are you doing these?"

"I seek life of eternity, federal agent. You'll be my final piece. Five dolls to appease the God of mortality, Amma." He looked up to the ceiling as if he's looking beyond the house. "My ancestors tried to seek it but the slave Master found out what we're doing. He tortured and killed us. But we live. We'll never give up. I am the only one to live the longest. I am James Washington. My father was a slave they took from Africa. The master whipped him daily for being born. And when I was born, he did the same to me, he whipped me every day and made me work in the plantation."

Emily saw he had put the knife down on the table by her hand.

"So, you've lived a very long life." Emily slowly inched her hand towards the knife as she tried to distract him.

He sneered, "If you only know. Nobody understands me. They don't respect me. They think I'm a fool."

"Yeah, I'd be mad if I were in your place." Emily said as she grabbed the knife and lunged one handed into LaMonde's neck as she hit his jugular vein. Blood spurted out and began to spray into Emily's face as LaMonde grabbed and pulled the knife out but more blood spurted out as he fell onto the floor and bled to death, the knife clatter to his side.

"Looks like you got a bloody baptism again." Emily looked down where she lay and saw Dean standing casually against the wall, grinning at her.

She arched her brow, "How about getting me out of here, pretty boy? And what took you so long?"

He began to walk to her as he unstrapped the buckles. Sam and Bobby had joined them at the point.

"Oh, nice work Emily." Bobby said and quickly looked down when he saw her partially clothed.

Sam averted his eyes as well, "Uh Dean, you might want to put something on her?"

Dean removed his jacket and draped it in front of her. Sam and Bobby turned their backs towards her as Dean unstrapped the last of the buckles.

Emily held onto the jacket as she jumped down from the table. "Thanks Dean." She turned around slipped on the jean jacket and buttoned a button and turned back around to face him.

Dean smiled, "Looks better on you than me." she shook her head. "Nice job on Dixon by the way." He said as they joined Bobby and Sam.

"Oh do you have a phone? I dropped mine…" Emily smiled as Dean pulled he phone and handed it to her. "Thanks."

She saw the phone had no service indicated and remembered they couldn't get any phone service the day before; she'd just have to wait till she was out of the house before she contacted Hotch.

"Yeah, we found it at the mortuary."

"So, who is this?" Bobby indicated the dead body on the other table.

Emily shook her head, "I don't know, she was dead when he brought me here."

Dean noticed she had a bump on her fore head and asked her about it as he touched it carefully.

"After I killed Dixon by shoving the tail bone into his mouth, LaMonde broke into the room and hit me on my head."

"How did you know what to do?" Dean reached out and wiped some blood from the corner of her mouth.

Emily nodded, "Uh…I don't but gut feeling and he kept looking at it when he took me into that room. How do you kill vampire? Sunlight doesn't work on them."

"Blood of the dead is used kill them. Wait, that bone is a tail bone…that means it must have marrow in it and since it's dead…"

Emily nodded, "It acts as a poison and killed him."

Dean nodded, "Now you're thinking like a hunter."

She looked at him, "I'm a federal agent, Dean."

They all walked beyond the table and saw that they had hit a dead end when they saw a concrete wall in front of them.

"So, how are we gonna get out of here?"Sam asked as he glanced up at the large hole they fell from.

Suddenly a rope ladder fell through as a female face with dark hair peeked through from above.

"Need help, guys?"

Bobby shone his light at her and began to grin as another female peeked in.

"Hello, Bobby, Sam… Dean."

Dean looked up and almost cursed, "Oh, hello Ellen… hi Jo."

….

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Supernaturally Mindboggling – Chapter 11

.

"Dean," Ellen looked at him when he came out of the hole. "How about checking on your phone every now and then?"

Dean stood next to Emily as he introduced her to Ellen and Jo.

The two younger women were gauging each other.

"Are you trying to get ahold of me?" Dean asked the older woman.

She rolled her eyes as she tucked her gun behind her back, "Yes, for the last two days."

"We were concern since we haven't heard from you and Sam." She looked at her daughter who refused to look back at her.

Dean arched his brow, "I was a little preoccupied, Ellen. But as you can see, we're fine."

She eyed Emily, "Oh, I bet you are."

Emily returned her look and then at Dean before she whipped her phone out, "I'm going to check in with Hotch….outside." She then walked away.

"Who is she really?" Ellen asked as she watched Emily suspiciously.

"She's a federal agent, and she helped us get rid of Dixon…and a scumbag that used to live in this house. Cut her some slack, will you?"

Ellen nodded her head, "A real FBI agent? Must be a shocker for you and Sam to meet a real one and a pretty one at that." She turned away from him and went to Bobby and began to talk.

"Don't mind her, she's a little tensed these past couple of days. We just flushed a nest in Kentucky. So, how are you, Dean?" Jo asked him quietly as she studied him closely.

He nodded, "I'm fine Jo. Um, and you?"

She smiled, "I'm fine. Look Dean, this is really Momma's idea. She insisted I come with her."

Dean nodded, "Gotta listen to whatever Momma wants."

Jo grinned shyly as she nodded.

Dean walked to the doorway and saw Emily in a heated discussion on the phone. He frowned and wondered if Hotch podge was giving her a hard time.

He arched his brow when he saw her biting her nails and paced hard.

"Is she your…?" Jo came to stand next to him.

Dean turned to her and shook his head, "Nah, we're just …acquaintances. We just met a few days' ago."

He frowned; had it only been a few days? It had seemed more than that, and he felt something for …"

"Dean! We're heading back to the motel." Bobby and Ellen stepped out of the house as well as Sam.

Jo walked over to her Mom and Bobby as she turned to watch him and turned back to look at her mother.

"I'll …hang on." Dean raised his hand.

He walked up to Emily who was dialing another number, he could clearly see frustration on her face.

"Emily? Is everything okay?" he touched her shoulder affectionately.

She nodded angrily, "I have to get back to Virginia. Hotch is mad…well, furious at me right now."

He frowned, "Why? What happened?" He now had both hands on either side of her shoulders.

"Because I ignored his calls knowing a serial killer is on the loose over here. Then when he found out I had killed him, he was even angrier that I went in there myself."

"You didn't tell him he took you?" Dean asked angrily.

She nodded her head, "I told him briefly and he became even more pissed off, Dean. I can't tell him anymore or I'd have to tell him everything and he wouldn't have believed all of it."

"So you're leaving right now?"

"Well, as soon as I called the police and the crime lab. The crime lab needs to clean up Wheeler."

He nodded, "I'll stay with you." He offered.

She turned to look and saw Sam and the others had walked near their cars and turned to him, "No, I'll be fine. They're going to leave."

"I can catch up with them another time."

Emily smiled at him, "Dean, let me go. I'm sure we'll meet again." She leaned and kissed him on his cheek but he tightened his hold on her shoulders and pulled her close to him and kissed her on her lips.

Emily softened and closing her eyes she responded to his urgent kisses.

Across from them, Jo who saw them and bent her head down and looked away.

"Just acquaintances, huh?" Ellen said as she was watching as well on the passenger side.

Bobby arched his brow, "I didn't say that. They were quite attached to each other."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ellen stared at him.

Bobby rolled his eyes and began telling her and Jo how they met Emily and how Dean ended up being in her head.

Emily tensed up after a moment and Dean pulled away from her, looking at her.

"I don't feel comfortable kissing in public and all those eyes staring."

Dean looked and saw Ellen's hard stare and Jo's bent head, he nodded. "I understand. We could…"

Emily shook her head, "You have unfinished business." She glanced at Jo before she turned back to Dean. "And I don't take someone's property."

Dean frowned, "I'm not…Emily, I told you! Jo and I are nothing!"

"You may not be but not according to her mother."

"Geez Emily! I cannot believe you're being unreasonable!" He glared at her. "Why are you so afraid? Is it because of Hotch podge?"

Emily whipped her head, "Not even close, Dean Winchester!" She was yelling at him as they stood face to face.

"Crap, they're at it again." Sam muttered as he glanced over at Bobby who shook his head.

Bobby started to drive away as he waved at Sam, "I'll see you at the motel."

Sam nodded as he drove the Impala over to where Dean and Emily were.

"Uh hey, you guys wanna ride?"

"No!" Emily yelled at him.

"Yes!" Dean exclaimed. "I'm coming with you!" He took one last look at her and climbed into the Impala.

Sam was about to drive off when Emily raised her hand and yelled, "WAIT!"

Dean looked at her expectantly as Emily walked to the back door and opening it, she grabbed her go-bag and slammed it shut again.

"Hey Emily, take care!" Sam said. "It's great working with you!"

"Sam, you too. Last couple of days had been fun and interesting. See you around. Stay legal." She banged on the car.

Sam drove on as he waved at her, Dean stared ahead of him woodenly.

Emily watched them leave and was closed to catching them back…him back.

_Damn you, Dean Winchester!_ Emily thought and turned when she saw the police car arriving.

"You're going to let her go, just like that?" Sam pointed out.

Dean didn't answer him.

"Is it because of Jo?" Sam asked again.

Nothing.

"Come on Dean." Sam urged him. "Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say, Sam?" Dean continued stared ahead. "She didn't want to have anything to do with me."

"Fight for her." Sam said.

"Just drive, Sammy." Dean rubbed his face a few times. "Just drive."

And Sam did.

….

That evening, the Winchesters, Harvilles and Bobby were sitting at a local bar in Baton Rouge; they had checked out of the motel and were eager to get out of New Orleans. It was a weekday, so it was not very crowded. Only a handful of people were in there; mostly local after workers.

The jukebox was playing, 'A lot of things Different' by Kenny Chesney.

Bobby and Ellen were on the dance floor slow dancing to the song.

Sam was also dancing with a young woman from a nearby table.

Sitting and drinking his second beer, he wished right at this moment, _she_ was here with him. He'd be holding _her_.

He should not have let her go.

But it was too late to wish for that.

"I'd have gone for her."

Dean looked up and saw Jo looking at him. "What?"

"I said, I'd have gone after her. You're dumb to let her go, Dean." She grinned.

Dean gave her a confused look, "Jo…?"

She shook her head, "Dean, for one who is so brave when it comes to fighting demons and vampires, you're pretty dumb when it comes to women. I'm talking about your FBI girlfriend."

"She's not my girl…"

Jo held her hand up to stop him.

"I can see your eyes and hers. You two are made for each other."

He sagged, "She didn't think so, she thought you and I were…"

Jo laughed as she reached over and smacked at him playfully, "Dean, we may have teased each other and all, and yes I have to admit to you that I did have a big crush on you." He smiled at her uncomfortably. She shook her head as she continued. "But I think what we have is more special."

Dean frowned at her, "Jo…I think you're…"

She shook her head and covered his mouth. "Stop, Dean. I realized something now. If I were to have brothers, it would have been you and Sam." She said pointed at him. "You understand?"

He looked closely at her and a smile began to spread, "Yeah…yeah!"

He began to chuckle, "Yeah Jo, if I were to have a little sister, it would have been exactly you." He reached up and tweaked her nose.

She laughed as she batted his hand away.

They picked up their beer and clanged as they drank together and laughed.

Ellen saw them laughing and smiled as she pulled slightly away from Bobby and said. "Well, she's finally seeing some sense."

Bobby followed her gaze and saw Jo and Dean laughing together and frowned, "What the hell?"

Ellen smiled, "He makes a better fit than that idiot," she was muttering under her breath.

"What are you talking about?"

Ellen rolled her eyes and said, "We were hunting a nest in Kentucky last week and we met another hunter, Jeffrey Meeks." She frowned.

"Jeff? He's still hunting?" Bobby smiled. "He's a really good guy, Ellen. Is he hitting on your Jo?"

Ellen nodded, "Like a Mack truck! I thought she and Dean had something going on." She was watching them.

"Ellen, Jo is a grown woman, you can't control her."

Ellen looked up and glared at him and was about to come back with an angry retort but she stopped and sagged her shoulders as she leaned forward and pressed her forehead on Bobby's shoulder. "You're right, Bobby. I'm just worried for her."

He patted her back softly, "Jeff is really a good guy, give him a chance."

She nodded, "I guess. I told him to take a long drive out of Kentucky and don't follow us."

Bobby chuckled, "Well, if he really likes her, he'd not give up."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid you'd say that."

Bobby pulled Ellen slightly away from him so he could look at her, "You're afraid to lose her?"

She returned his gaze before looking away and nodded.

"Balls!" he said as he gathered her back into his arms and held her tightly.

Back at the table; Jo's cell phone was ringing and she glanced at it and smiled widely.

Dean watched her demeanor changed and knew something had happened.

She typed something on her cell phone before she placed it down and glanced up at Dean.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Dean asked her.

Jo frowned slightly before she grinned, "Sometimes, I think you're a mind reader, Dean." She picked up her phone and turned it to show him the screen. It was a picture of her and Jeff Meeks.

"Jeff?" Dean looked up at her, stunned. "You and Jeff?"

She nodded, "Your old buddy."

He grinned even wider, "How the heck?"

"Remember I told you Momma and I were in Kentucky flushing a nest?"

He nodded.

"Well, I met him and we…hooked up again." She said bashfully.

"Again?"

"We met two years ago and things didn't go too well and we parted but I guess some things are still unfinished and I was one of them." She chuckled happily.

"Jo, I'm happy for you." Dean said to her.

"You gonna be happy for me too, you bastard?" Dean suddenly glanced up at a new voice.

"Jeff?" Dean stood up and greeted his old friend warmly. "Shit! How the hell are you?"

Jeff Meeks was tall, about the same height as Dean and he was a red-head. He was in his late twenties and had a happy disposition with a southern accent.

Jeff was hugging and kissing Jo warmly before he let her go and answered him, "I'm doing good, Dean and a lot better now." He looked at Jo affectionately as he held her hand.

"I didn't know you and Jo are together."

Jeff nodded as he grinned, "Heck yeah, we had some differences but I hope we got it all squared up." He suddenly looked up as Bobby and Ellen approached the table.

"Hey Bobby! How's it going?" Jeff shook his hand.

"Hey Jeff, I heard you're still a jerk." They laughed.

"Evenin' Miss Ellen," he greeted Jo's mother.

"Jeffrey." She nodded as she sat down before the men sat down at the same time. "What a coincidence to see you again, here in Baton Rouge." She eyed her daughter who was clenched her fist.

"Momma!" Jo glared at her angrily.

Jeff squeezed Jo's hand assuringly. "Miss Ellen, Jo and I are together."

Ellen began to bristle and began to stand up but Bobby held her down. "Jeff," She said calmly. "Jo is my only daughter."

"And I'll take good care of her." He countered.

"You better not hurt her!" Ellen glared at him.

Jo stood up suddenly and looked at her mother and Jeff, "I'm sitting right here, for your information! When you have figured out how to run my life, you can look for me back at the hotel!" She walked out of the bar.

Dean and Bobby arched their brows as they exchanged looks.

Jeff stood up and looking at Ellen who also had stood up and said angrily, "Just let me go to her."

"No, I'll go to her! You've done enough, Jeffrey."

Bobby stood up and held Ellen and said, "Sit down Ellen. Go, Jeff!"

Jeff nodded and dashed out.

Sam came and sat down and saw the back of him, "Hey, is that Jeffrey Meeks? What's he doing here?" He looked from Bobby to Dean and to Ellen. "Where's Jo?"

Dean shook his head to him, closing his eyes for a moment.

Sam then nodded as he began to understand what was going on as he saw the angry expression of Ellen.

...

Two days later, when Emily came into the bullpen at Quantico in Virginia, she saw on her desk a brown cubicle box.

Putting her bag into the drawer, she picked up the box and saw it was light weight with no return address.

She opened the box and looked inside and smiled widely as she reached in and pulled it out carefully; it was a glass blown hummingbird suspended by a tiny filament wire and hanging on a glass blown flower pedestal. She placed it on her desk and stared at it.

Then she looked into the box and saw that there wasn't any note accompanying it.

"And who might that be from?" Garcia was standing in front of her desk pointing at the fragile glass blown hummingbird ornament.

"A friend." Emily answered simply.

"A friend?" Garcia repeated. "What kind of friend; I mean as in guy friend?"

Emily looked up at one of her best friend, "Pen, I helped him in a jam, and he sent this as a thank you."

"Huh, a thank you guy friend? Very interesting." Garcia looked at her with curiosity.

"How about a 411 on this friend?" JJ came up from behind, rolling on a chair and stopped right next to Emily as she grinned. "What's he look like? On a one to ten scale?"

Emily blushed, "He is a nineteen…and three-quarters."

Garcia and JJ began to laugh heartily and very unladylike.

"Shhh!" Emily held a finger up to her lips as she looked up at Hotch's office, "He's up there and I'm still on his shit list."

They stopped laughing and looked at her solemnly, "I can't believe he's making you do all the reports."

Emily shrugged, "I did disobey an order…his orders."

"Yeah, but that psycho kidnapped you, Emily!" Garcia exclaimed. "And I think it was justifiable killing."

"It doesn't matter, guys." She shook her head. "He's still pissed."

"It's still unfair." Garcia said.

"Princess," Derek sat down and handed Emily a print out report.

"Here's a complete report of the DB in the basement of the New Orleans House; Valerie Blackwell, aka Val Black aka Valaria Beaker. And get this, Princess, the body had been dead for over 100 years. Lab can't account for her presence and how she was there. They think Wheeler had dug her up."

Emily arched her brow, "Really? Kind of creepy, wonder why he'd want to do that."

He shrugged his shoulders, "No clue, another mystery LaMonde Wheeler would be taking to the grave."

Emily frowned at the plastic bag on his desk, "Why is that on your desk?"

He pointed at the doll inside, "Lab tested the doll; wood is made from a tree called Maudit. Can you believe it's over 500 years old? It was believed that back in the slavery days of voodooism it is used as a protection charms."

Emily glanced at the doll, "That's it? Protection? From what?"

Morgan shrugged, "From evil spirits I guess."

She shook her head, "I don't like it, just take it away, Derek."

He grinned, and picking it up waved at her, "What? You're afraid of superstitious? Like demons and vampires? Come on, Em! You know those are just urban legends, they're not real." He laughed as he placed the doll in his drawer.

Emily glanced at him, "You believe what you want to, Derek Morgan, and I'll believe my superstition."

Reid leaned forward and began, "You know superstition is a pejorative term for belief for supernatural causality; that one event leads to the cause of another without any natural process linking the two events, such as astrology, religion, omens, witchcraft, etc., that contradicts natural science…" He suddenly glance up and realized no one was listening to him as they were back to doing their work, Garcia had disappeared, presumably to her lair and JJ to her office. He blushed deeply and muttered as he picked up his pen, "It was an interesting study as a science…"

Emily glanced over to him and grinned; if you only knew, Dr. Reid! As she went back to her work but she smile again as she looked at her hummingbird before looking back down at her report.

"Prentiss," Hotch stood at the balcony next to his office. "My office." He said as he walked back inside. He was holding a folder.

Emily looked at Morgan, her heart thumping rapidly as she stood up and headed upstairs to Hotch's office.

…

When she arrived home to her apartment that evening, Emily dropped her bags by the door as she shut it and walked by the bay window that overlooked the Washington Monument; she had loved the sight before her and what it represented but lately the monument looked as if had moved further away; her purpose in life since she signed up for the BAU had shifted significantly and she felt lost…no, not lost but just out of place. As if she didn't belong here. The monument no longer gave her mind the answer she sought when she looked at it. At the moment, it lay heavily particularly on one image. Dean Winchester.

Emily removed the glass blown hummingbird ornament and placed it high on a shelf in the living room, hoping it was out of reach of her cat, Sergio but yet it was prominently displayed so that she could see it when she sat down on the sofa.

"It's pretty where it's at but not as beautiful as you, hummingbird." Emily whipped her head when she heard his voice coming from her bedroom!

"YOU!" She exclaimed in stunned surprise. "What are you doing here?" She was rooted where she stood across from him, her heart pounding rapidly.

He was leaning against the door frame, dressed in his usual casual button down shirt with a tee-shirt inside and jeans, very tight jeans, Emily noticed as she blushed.

He smiled at her impishly, "I was feeling a bit chilly and realized I left my favorite jean jacket with a certain pretty federal agent."

She nodded her head as she walked slowly to him, "I guess you came all this way from where ever to retrieve your jacket."

He straightened away from the door frame and waited for her as he watched her intently, "Yeah…and some unfinished business to take care of."

Emily stopped walking as well as her smile fell. "Unfinished business?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"What about Jo?"

He shook his head, "Emily, she is not my unfinished business. She's engaged."

Emily frowned as she looked confused, "Engaged? To you?" Her heart began to tear…

"No, to a buddy of mine, he's another hunter."

Feeling relief, and her heart mending again, "Oh…I see."

"Yeah, she's getting married soon".

She smiled shyly, "I'm glad."

"Yeah, me too." Dean gathered her into his arms. "Me too, hummingbird."

She nodded as she turned her face to him and he leaned in and kissed her gently and deeply.

"Meow!"

They laughed as they separated and looked at Sergio, "This is Sergio, Dean." Emily introduced to him.

"Yeah, we met earlier," the cat rubbed his neck affectionately into Dean's hand as he reached out and stroke him. "Very friendly."

Smily grinned as she move Dean's chin to face her, "Yes he is but I'm much friendlier. I missed you, Dean Winchester."

He stopped patting Sergio and picked her up, he walked to her bedroom, he said thickly, "I missed you too, Emily Prentiss."

He shut the door by kicking it with his foot. Sergio watched them as he sat on the top of the couch, "Meow".

…

Somewhere in Tennessee, in a small local hospital, a man woke up suddenly from a coma and looked around.

A nurse came into the room, "Well, I see you're up, John Doe."

He frowned, "John Doe? Who is he?"

She smiled, "You are! Well, we called all our unknown patients John Doe."

He looked at her, "But I'm not…John Doe. I'm Castiel. I'm an Angel of the Lord."

The nurse laughed as she patted his shoulder, "Sure you're honey, you and 53 of our other patients." She shook her head as she walked away. "Angel…if he's an angel, I'm Mary!" She laughed more as she left.

Castiel looked after her and frowned, "But I am Castiel."

"Yeah right. And I'm St. Peter." A partially bald man in a white gown grinned goofily.

Castiel looked at him, "No, you're not Peter, he's up with God. I have to get to Dean." He then looked up at the ceiling. "He is with a warrior of God, that is good…oh!" He arched his brow. "I shouldn't be looking at them at this moment. I guess I'll have to wait."

He then disappeared and reappeared at Emily's apartment and stood before the bay window overlooking the Washington Monument.

Then he looked down when he felt Sergio came over and rubbed again his leg.

Castiel bent down and picked up the cat and stroked him as he looked over at the closed bedroom door. "It should be appropriate to give them more than the allotted five minutes." He then sat down on her couch and set the cat on his lap and continued to stroke him as he looked up at the glass blown hummingbird ornament.

…..

End of Chapter 11

**A/N – Okay, it should be noted, this story took place after the Season 4, after Dean's 'resurrection' from the hell. **


	12. Chapter 12

Supernaturally Mindboggling – Chapter 12

.

It was actually more than an hour later when Emily came out of her bedroom, wearing Dean's button up shirt, although she only buttoned two of them and her pink panties.

Smiling happily she padded to her cozy kitchen and grabbed two bottles of beer, before heading back towards her bedroom when she noticed something odd in her living room.

"Oh shit!" She muttered as she set the bottles down and rushed to the dresser and grabbed her Glock, checked the chamber and moved slowly out.

Dean sat up and saw her with her gun out, "Em? What are you doing? You're not gonna shoot me for bad performance, are you? I mean I thought you liked it pretty good when I use …"

"Dean! Will you just shut it! There's someone in my living room!" She hissed.

He got out of bed hurriedly and grabbed his jeans and shoved his legs into them and looked around for his gun and followed after her.

Emily turned around and frowned at him, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He gave her an exaggerated look.

"Er, I'm the legal federal agent here, get back in the bedroom!" She tried to shove him back.

Dean shook his head, "Will you just let me help you, I'm not a rookie." He zinged back at her.

She shook her head, "You have such bad timing for jokes, Dean!" She sighed, "All right, just stay behind me."

She turned and moved quietly as she slid along the wall of her hallway leading towards her living room.

Castiel was now standing right in front of the living room facing them as Emily followed by Dean as they came out, Emily's gun pointing at him.

Dean peeked around and saw in shocked surprise, "Cas?"

"Hello Dean." He greeted him stoically, holding a calm and contented Sergio.

Emily glanced back at Dean, "You know him?"

Dean nodded, "Er, yeah. Yes." Turning to the Angel, "What are you doing here?"

"Are you through with your fornication?"

"CAS!"

"Who's this jerk and how does he know we were forni...what we were doing?" her cheeks were blistering red as she refused to look at Castiel; the desire to empty her bullets into his body came forefront in her mind immediately.

Dean lowered Emily's gun as he stepped forward, "Cas, this…I take it you know who she is since you're in her apartment."

Castiel nodded.

"Wait…How did you get into my apartment? I…armed the alarm system…?"

"Emily, Cas is…er…an Angel." He said as he ran his hand over his hair.

Emily looked at Castiel and then at Dean, "An Angel?" Dean nodded. "As in creatures of God with wings?" She leaned over to peek to see if he had any wings.

Dean placed his hand on her shoulder, "You can't see his wings but it's there."

Emily nodded, "Oh, I see. It's reassuring. So," turning back to the Angel. "where's the harp? Or is it in convenient travel size and it's tucked in your pocket?"

Castiel looked at her and answered seriously, "I don't play the harp, and they're not easy to carry around."

Emily frowned, "Am I being punked? Morgan? Reid?"She began to shout. "It's not funny! I'm out here half-assed naked and still horny!" She glanced around the room for him.

Dean began to shake his head.

"Derek Morgan is asleep in his home, Spencer Reid is writing a useless thesis on the theory of the psychology effect of why Star Trek has a bigger following then Star Wars which is wrong; both never existed at all." Castiel informed her stoically.

"All right, Castiel, this has gone far enough…" Emily began raising her gun again.

Dean held Emily's shoulder. "Emily, he's really an Angel. Cas, seriously, what're you doing here? Something you needed from me?"

Castiel shook his head, "I am here for her. She is the Warrior of God."

Dean looked at Emily and laughed, "Warrior of God? Like an Amazon type woman warrior?"

"No. Dean. Just a warrior of God." Castiel repeated.

Emily held her hand up and saw she was still holding her gun and set it down before she said, "Um, Castiel…I think you've got your halo around your head too tight. I'm not a warrior, I'm just a federal agent. I don't know what you want but whatever it is, you're in the wrong neighborhood, this is Virginia. Not the Amazon jungle."

"Cas, what's all this about?" Dean asked.

Castiel set Sergio down and said, "Dean, the Angels are at war amongst themselves and I need her help."

Dean and Emily exchanged looks, "Wait a minute, Cas." Dean came to stand before him, "What can Emily do to help you? She's human. The Angels are all powerful."

Castiel shook his head, "She is a warrior but it's not the type of help I needed, I did not mean that she will be battling all Angels."

"Thank goodness." Emily snarked. "I don't think my gun will be effective against all Angels. I think someone spiked his Holy water."

Dean smiled at her humor but he looked back at Castiel and said, "Cas, we need more explanation than this."

"She is the key to end the battle."

"You know, Cas," Dean stared at him, "Has anyone ever told what a drama queen you are?"

Castiel looked thoughtfully before he spoke, "Are you attempting humor? I don't know what it means, Dean."

Emily arched her brow at him then at Dean, "I don't think Angels know humor."

Dean looked at her, "Yeah, I can see that."

"Castiel," Emily looked at him. "Okay, say I will help you, and it's hypothetical and theoretical; the question is how? What do I have to do?"

Castiel nodded, "I like her, Dean. God has made the right choice."

Emily grinned at Dean, "You hear that, hon? God has spoken."

"Don't get carried away from that chosen warrior role crap, hummingbird." Dean teased her.

Castiel looked at him, "Why do you call her hummingbird?"

Dean shrugged, "It's a long story but it's a nickname I gave her." He cast a loving look at her.

"Do you know hummingbirds are known for their strength?"

Dean chuckled, "What? Those tiny little bitty birds?"

Castiel shook his head, "They may be small but don't underestimate their size. They are much stronger than they look. Like Emily, she is stronger than she looks."

"Well, what do you know? I can pick a nickname! It fits her perfectly."

"It is, Dean but not what you think."

"Er, human and Angel…I'm still here, physically." Emily waved at them.

"Okay Cas, you need a warrior. What's going on with heaven?" Dean inquired.

"There is a Lance of Holy and it is missing."

"Lance of Holy?" Emily and Dean spoke together. "What is that?"

"A long spear made of pure gold. Gabriel's lieutenant, Memnoch has taken the Lance on his orders and he is in hiding. Only Emily can find him."

"How am I the only one who can find him?" Emily asked him doubtfully.

"You are the only one who can hear the Lance." Castiel said.

"Hear? It plays music? Look, this is getting ridiculous!" Emily shook her head.

"Come on Cas, give us a little more information than this." Dean said.

"The Lance makes a certain sound. I don't know what it is, I have never heard of it. The warrior of God can hear it." He said to her.

"Gee Cas, this is damn useful and very informative. Do you understand what he said?" Dean asked her.

Emily thought for a while and nodded, "I think I do."

Dean threw his hands up, "Great! You're buying his baloney!"

"Why am I selling pork byproducts to you, Dean? I don't eat." Castiel asked him deadpan.

Emily laughed, "I like him, Dean. He's really funny."

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Nice to know you're bonding with the Angel." He said sarcastically.

"Dean," Castiel continued. "You are her protector."

Dean snorted, "Yeah right. I sure am" he scoffed. "She's the Amazon, she doesn't need my help." He flicked his hand off.

"No, she is not an…Amazon. They do not exist anymore. They are extinct now."

Dean stared at Castiel now.

"Memnoch will be protecting the Lance with all he can and will destroy the warrior. If he does, Heaven will be destroyed too." Castiel declared.

"Wow, this is serious stuff." Dean said.

"Dean!" Emily exclaimed, "Will you be serious?"

He looked at her and raked her body and grinned. "It's hard to be serious with you babe when you're wearing nothing but my shirt and pink panties." He wriggled his brows.

Emily snorted at him and walked away and slammed the door to her bedroom.

Becoming serious, he said to Castiel, "Where's this Memnoch? And does she really have to be the one to find the Lance?"

"I'm sorry Dean but yes. Memnoch doesn't hide. And you're her protector.

"I heard you the first time Cas, what do you mean by that?" He asked him.

"You are the Angels' chosen protector for the Warrior, Dean." He then produce two silver knives, one side of the blade was smooth and the other side was serrated. On the flat part of the blade, Dean saw there were writings he had never seen before.

"What are these?" It was Emily who posed the question as she came back out, this time decently clad in jeans but she was still wearing his shirt, although she had buttoned a few more buttons up.

"Memnoch is flirtatious and can disguise himself to whatever he wants to be. He is very handsome and will try to tempt you." Castiel turned his attention to both of them. "These knives will kill any Angels who will harm you, do not hesitate to use them." Castiel handed one to each of them.

"Great, he's now Brad Pitt and George Clooney rolled in one." Emily muttered. "What are my chances in locating this Lance?"

"You need to find it before Gabriel summoned Memnoch when he had gathered all the Angels."

Emily threw her hands about, "Oh, this is getting better, nothing like datelines and pressures from the higher up! At least God has a sense of humor," she gave Castiel an apprehensive look.

Castiel walked up to Emily and touched her forehead with his forefinger, a bright yellow light shone into her head for a second before it was gone.

"Whoa!" Emily shook her head. "What was that?" She looked up at Castiel.

"It's a ward against Memnoch's charms. He is very powerful and very persuasive but this ward inside will help keep you from succumbing to him completely."

"Completely?" Dean asked.

"As I've said, he is very powerful. She will still have to fight it. And find the Lance."

"And once I have the Lance?" Emily asked him.

"I will come for you, Emily."

"And where are you going to be in the meantime, Cas?" Dean asked.

"In heaven. Gabriel is gathering an army to rebel against God. Raphael and Michael are doing the same and I have to assist them. It is a civil war." Dean looked disappointed.

"A holy civil war?" Emily asked.

Castiel nodded. "The Lance can free Lucifer's soul and Gabriel wants Lucifer."

"Oh, that's not good." Dean said.

"No Dean. It will bring the Apocalypse if Gabriel succeeds."

"Oh, I am hating this more and more." Emily shook her head. "What are the chances of looking for this Memnoch? I mean there are 50 states in the USA."

Castiel stared at her. "The ward also helps you find Memnoch too." He suddenly looked up. "I have to go…Zapkiel has called for a meeting for all Raphael's Angels." He looked back at the two. "Go find the Lance before Memnoch knows I've sent for you."

He then disappeared.

Emily looked about her, "Er…he just poof? Just like that? He doesn't fly out of here?" She looked at Dean.

He shook his head, "I've never seen him fly. I think the wings are more for show."

"So, is this really real?"

Dean nodded, "Yes."

"And where do we start?"

Dean looked closely at her, "What does your gut say?"

She returned his look, "That I should have gotten that lobotomy I'd mentioned when we were in New Orleans. This is way out of my league, Dean. I mean Angel battle? A real life Angel in my apartment." She looked about her. I feel like I'm dreaming and I need to wake up."

"Do you want me to pinch you now?" He teased her.

She looked back at him and gave him a wry look, "No, I think I'm going back to bed and hope that when I wake up in the morning, aside from you still sleeping next to me," she smiled at him. "The rest of it is all a big friggin' dream!"

Dean chuckled and shook his head as he held her hand, "I'm afraid not, babe. This is all real. Welcome my world."

She nodded as she stood closer to him, "Yeah, I guess I'd better pack more clothes in my go-bag."

"What are you going to tell Hotch podge?"

"Oh, Didn't I tell you? I've been suspended for two weeks, and was told not to show my face at work until I know what the meaning of teamwork is."

Dean arched his brow, "Emily, I'm sorry to hear that..."

Emily shook her head, "Don't worry about me, Dean. I've never felt better when I told Hotch what my meaning of teamwork is. He didn't agree with me, of course." She laughed bitterly as she walked away and stood by the window. "I thought I knew him but I guess not."

Dean walked over to her and stood by her.

She looked up at him, "I'm fine, Dean." She smiled. "I guess, this suspension worked out pretty well. We have a loose Angel to hunt."

He watched her and then nodded. "It's dangerous work, Emily. Not your run-of –the-mill psycho serial killers you guys usually chase."

She nodded and snorted unladylike, "Piece."

He arched his brow at her, "Emily, don't scoff, they're very powerful."

She grinned, "Aren't you my protector?"

He nodded, "I'll protect you as best I can but I can't do it all by myself."

She nodded, "I guess we'll have to round up your little brother."

He nodded, "Yeah, we'll have to get Sam."

"Where's he, anyways?"

He grinned, "Hanging out with Bobby in South Dakota…probably boring him to drink."

She chuckled, "Guess we'll have to pay him a visit."

He nodded as he gathered her in his embrace, "But I'm not in any immediate hurry…"

She smiled as she tilted her head to him, "Me too…perks of being suspended, I'm at your leisure."

He picked her up and walked to her bedroom, "Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted by an Angel?"

Emily giggled, "We were about to have a beer…"

"Forget the beer, I'd rather get drunk on you…" He slammed the bedroom door closed.

…..

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Supernaturally Mindboggled – Chapter 13

.

"Don't you trust me?"

"…yes…but…"

"Then hand me the…"

"But…"

"I'll take good care of…her."

"Maybe this is a bad idea."

"Look, do you want to get there by tomorrow?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then give me…"

"She might not…"

"Yes she will. I promise."

"But you've never even…"

"I don't believe this! You're acting like a …a…jealous husband!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Fine! Here's the keys. Just handle her smoothly."

"Look, I've been driving since I was 15, will you quit nagging like a fish wife."

"I just don't want any dents on her."

"Just trust me, will you?"

"I do but will she?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "This is just a car, Dean."

He leaned forward and hugged the dashboard immediately, "She didn't mean it, baby!"

Emily shook her head, "It's a piece of metal, Dean!"

Pulling out of the rest stop in Greene, Iowa heading west to South Dakota, Dean had reluctantly allowed Emily to drive the Impala after driving for two days.

"Don't make me change my mind, hummingbird!" he was still hugging the dashboard.

She jiggled the steering wheel causing the car to sway a few times, Dean gripped the dashboard harder as she began to laugh maliciously.

He released as soon as he realized she was teasing him and glared at her, "That's not funny, Emily. I ought to make you pull over."

She giggled, "You're too much fun. Now will you just go to sleep? You really need to recharge."

"I don't trust you now. You might wind up getting us to Canada." He leaned back as he folded his arms comfortably across his chest and closed his eyes.

"I won't, just to the North Pole, I have a list to drop off to Santa." She watched the road as she began to relax and felt the use of the car and prepared for the rest of the way to Bobby's place in South Dakota.

They left at midnight in Virginia, opting for a night time quiet drive westward; leaving a note for her housekeeper to feed Sergio and a cheque for another two weeks' of housecleaning.

They stopped only for fuel and food for themselves and rest. They did not tell anyone of their agenda, preferring to keep it to themselves until they arrived at Bobby's place.

Throughout the car ride, they talked; mostly Dean had talked about how he met Castiel. How he was 'resurrected' by a group of angels led by him.

Emily found it all hard to comprehend about Angels yet she did as she was now part of it and meeting Castiel.

The reality was… there. She shook her head.

Dean explained to her about Castiel being originally not who he was but a human male called Jimmy Novak and that Castiel was using him as a vessel. All Angels did when they needed to communicate with another human, they took possession of another human vessel.

Emily found Dean's resurrection from hell most fascinating, she wanted to know what he had felt in hell as he had given a very abbreviated account. She sensed it might not be quite what it seemed as she felt he had tensed up when he described his ordeal. She didn't press much but hoped he would trust her at a later time and opened up to her and talked more about his trauma in hell.

…

"Dean, wake up!" She leaned over to shake his shoulder.

"Hummingbird, I was having this incredible dream about us and we didn't have a stitch of clothes in paradise." He said as he kept his eyes closed.

"Okay, keep that paradise dream in mind, naked boy but we have a problem; we have a tail."

Instantly alert he sat straight up and he looked over the side mirror to spot the tail, "He's not very subtle, typical dark blue sedan, two men." He rubbed his eyes. "How long have they been following?"

"Since we left the rest stop at Iowa."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure at first but I did the usual shake and they still managed to catch up."

"We'll just have to shake them once and for all then. Pull over at the next rest area."

She nodded.

Five minutes later, she exited off the ramp and turned into the rest stop and saw that it was deserted.

Dean noticed it was deserted as well. "Be careful, Em." Dean urged as he got out of the car and disappeared into the hedges.

She nodded. Her hand had moved to next to the Angel killing knife as she waited.

The car that was tailing them pulled up beside on her side and the passenger door opened and a man stepped out.

Emily rolled down the window and peeked out, "Hi, can I help you? I noticed you've been following us since Iowa." She wondered if these set of Angels had any humor. "Did we leave a kid back there? Could have sworn we did a head count."

"Get out of the car." The man wearing dark sunshades and a three-piece suit said.

"No, I don't think so," she pulled out her FBI credentials, "FBI, is your weapon registered? If not, I'll have to arrest your sorry ass"

He didn't respond to her as he began to reach for her car handle.

"I wish you'd do as she says…" Dean plunged the knife from behind as the man suddenly burst into bright yellow light from within and with a bright spark, he disappeared. "She's the real thing." He looked at the knife and said, "Wow, pretty powerful stuff."

Emily looked stunned and impressed but she recovered quickly when she heard a car door slammed. "Dean, watch out!"

The driver came out from his side as he began to run for Dean.

They ran towards each other and started to fight as they tumbled on the ground.

Emily came out of the car and watched them scuffled and as soon as the man had pinned Dean underneath and was strangling him with his bare hands, Emily drove the knife into his back and he disappeared as well as he burst into the bright yellow light, Dean averted his eyes to keep from being blinded.

Dean rubbed his neck as he got up and picked his knife and nodded at Emily, "Thanks, babe."

She nodded, "You gonna be all right?"

He nodded, "Yeah. No problem."

She moved to the driver's side but Dean stopped her as they met behind the trunk of the Impala, "Em, I'll drive."

She frowned, "Are you sure?"

He nodded as he held onto her for a moment before letting her go, "I can't sleep anymore."

She nodded and moved back to the passenger side and climbed in.

…

They arrived at Bobby's Salvage Yard business by mid morning.

Pulling up behind his matted green Chevy Chevelle, Dean got out and stretched out.

Emily stepped out and looked about the place; the profiler in her processed the old abandoned cars and surmised the place was nothing but a front of what Bobby did. He was a hunter, and he didn't hunt deer or squirrels anymore.

The old cars were strategically placed specifically for a reason and she figured she'd find out later. There was a large garage next to the house; no surveillance cameras or dogs; odd salvage metal business, of course, this not any ordinary scrap metal business, she smiled. Bobby Singer was no ordinary Salvage Scrap Metal Business owner!

She followed Dean as he walked into the house by the side door.

Surprisingly when she entered the kitchen, it was very neat and tidy for a bachelor.

"Hey Bobby!" Dean exclaimed as he looked around and walked into what Emily saw was a study area; there was a desk with a lamp and shelves with books piled into it. Emily moved in and looked about her.

She smiled when she saw the titles of some of them; it didn't surprise her that Bobby knew so much of his unusual trade; there were books upon books about everything one need to know about vampires, werewolves, folklore, urban legends, even voodooism, ghost…"

"Well, well, well…look what the cat dragged in, thought we saw the last of you, girlie." Emily grinned widely as she heard the familiar gruff voice and turned around and walked to him and gave him a very warm hug, "How're ya, Bobby Singer?" She grinned.

He hugged her back tightly, "I'm still me, Emily."

They separated as he looked at her closely, "Is he still hanging in your head?"

"Hell no, once is enough!" Dean exclaimed as he came down from a set of steps and walked to him and hugged him tightly as well.

"How are you, Bobby?"

"I'm still here, Dean. What're you two doing here?" Bobby glanced at Emily and to Dean.

"Where's Sam?"

"I'm right here, Dean." Sam walked into the den, placing the buckshot gun he was holding on the ground as he shook Dean's hand and then looked at Emily with puzzle. "Uh, hi Emily, this is a pleasant surprise."

She grinned as he walked to her and hugged her warmly.

"Yes it is, bet you didn't expect to see me here, how're you, Sam?"

He nodded, "I'm doing good, been bugging the hell out of Bobby this past week."

They then looked at each other with awkward gazes.

Bobby then spoke up, "So, I presume you guys are here for a reason, and please don't tell me she's pregnant because it's too soon for her." He looked at Dean.

Emily laughed as she blushed and shook her head, "No I'm not, Bobby."

"So…?"Bobby prompted. "You're not knocked up by him. You must be here about the New Orleans case."

"Not exactly but I'll fill you guys in later, it's not why we're here either." Dean said.

"Look, I'm not playing twenty questions with you kids; I'm too old for that. Just spit it out"

"Cas came to see Emily." Dean revealed.

"Cas? As in Castiel?" Sam asked in disbelief. He looked at Dean, then at Bobby. "What did he want? Wait, he went to see Emily?"

"Well, that doesn't sound good." Bobby shook his head as he reached for his bottle of Jack Daniels, "Drink, anyone? I need to get prepared."

Emily shook her head while Dean and Sam nodded their heads as they reached for glasses.

….

An hour and many questions and answers later, all four were sitting down at Bobby's house and mulled over what they had learned about Dean and Emily's new 'assignment'.

Bobby was looking over a thick old book, "Memnoch, he's an Angel of Battle. He follows Gabriel into Battle during the Angelic War that resulted in the Lucifer's demise. The Lance of Holy was used to pierce the heart of Lucifer that cast him to hell. God then took his name and called him Satan.

Now that peace was restored in Heaven, the Lance of Holy was handed to Gabriel for safe keeping."

"What about the sound it makes? Is there any mention?" Emily asked Bobby.

He looked on in the book and shook his head, "No, there's no mention of it. No one knew of this part, apparently. You're the only one, Emily."

Emily gave him a wry look, "Oh, joy. I feel so privileged."

Dean looked over to Sam, "I need your help, Sammy."

Sam looked uncertainly at him, "I don't know, Dean…I've been…he's back."

"Who?" Dean asked, looking concerned.

Bobby was staring at him, "Tell him, Sam."

Dean looked at Sam and then at Bobby, "Something I should know?"

"Dean, he's… back." Sam said as he made to scratch his other palm.

Dean and Emily watched Sam's action as Dean nodded at him, "How long have you been noticing him?"

"Since you left for Virginia." He said.

Dean felt bad for leaving him alone but he knew there was nothing he could do; he could not see the devil Lucifer who had been plaguing his brother whom he had chosen to be his vessel but Sam had so far resisted him. And this was his punishment.

Sam looked at him and shook his head, "Dean, I can take it, I'm just sorry I can't help you hunt for this Lance. It's for the best if I stay away from her."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"Everyday it's getting worse, he's appearing constantly and the hallucinations, I don't know if it's real or not." He suddenly said as he clenched his hands. "I wish I can take him out just like that!"

"Sam! Just hang in there for a bit, we'll get this figure out. Cas might be able to help."

He nodded as he took a drink.

"He's singing right now." Sam said as he rubbed his left palm and took several deep breaths.

Bobby stood up, "Come on, let's get out and have some breather and help me with the Chevelle."

Dean looked at Bobby, "What's wrong with the truck?"

"It's the transmission. And it needs an oil change."

Sam nodded, "Let's take a look at it, it'll give me something to do."

Bobby nodded as the three men walked out the kitchen.

Emily shook her head, "It's okay, I'll just tag along." She muttered as she walked out of the house and followed them.

Soon, they had the hood up and greasy hands as three heads were bent over; Emily was watching them as they were all exchanging banters when Sam suddenly looked up at Emily and saw her eyes had turned black! Picking up a wrench, he took a swing at her and knocked her down as she hit the trunk, Emily fell down unconscious. Dean and Bobby punched Sam hard and also knocked him out fast.

Dean rushed to Emily and picked her up and took her into Bobby's house and placed her on the couch; he saw she had a big lump growing on the front of her head.

Going into the freezer in the kitchen, he took out an ice pack he knew Bobby kept inside and applied it on Emily's forehead.

"Em!" he shook her lightly as he frowned at her.

Bobby came into the den fifteen minutes later and asked him how she was doing.

Dean shook his head, "She's still out, Bobby. What was all that about?"

Bobby shook his head, "I don't know, Dean but I think Sam is having one of his hallucinations. Dean, we might need to lock him up."

Dean nodded, "Take him to your demon-proof room?" Dean suggested.

Bobby nodded as well, "Let's go before he wakes up."

They left Emily and moved Sam from the garage to the beneath the basement of Bobby's where he had built a room made completely of iron and painted with anti demonic symbols all over around the walls in the room and on the door as well as on the thresh holds. Containers of holy waters sat by the doorways as well.

"Handcuffs or no handcuffs?" Dean asked Bobby.

"He can't get out." Bobby said. "No handcuffs."

Dean nodded as he sat Sam down on the cot and they left him there as they closed the heavy iron door.

When they returned to the den, Dean checked on Emily again, this time he saw with relief she was stirring.

"Em, how are you?"

Emily winced as she moved to sit up and raised her hand up to touch the bump and winced again when she felt the lump.

"Emily! Talk to me?" Dean leaned in to hold her.

She opened her eyes and blinked several times as she stared at Dean oddly.

"Dean? Why are you calling me Emily?"

Dean reared back as he gave her an odd look.

Bobby leaned over to look at her as well. "Who are you?"

She glanced up at Bobby and said, "Uh Bobby, it's me Sam."

….

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

**thank you, lizlemlar,kezi, and squidgy78 for you wonderful reviews! and rmpcnfan! you guys are awesome!**

**.**

Supernaturally Mindboggling – Chapter 14

.

Dean stepped back from Sam as he looked at Bobby, "Did she say she's Sam?"

"Dean, it's me Sam. What is your problem?"

Bobby was still starring at her, still in shock.

Sam continued, "Look, I saw Emily's eyes, they turned black and I thought she's a demon. I guess she's a…what a minute, why does my voice sound strange?"

Bobby recovering by then turned around behind him and reached for a box ornament with a mirror and handed it to her.

He took it from Bobby as she frowned at him, "What? You want me to see what you and Dean done to my face? Those punches still hurt." He took the mirror box and looked at his reflection and yelled out loud as he dropped the box instantly and jumped up from the couch.

He was now standing on the couch staring at Dean and Bobby in horror, "What the hell is going on, Dean? Bobby?"

Dean stepping away from him, "You tell me, Emily."

He frowned at him, "Will you stop calling me Emily! I'm Sam, Dean!" He then looked down and felt himself and looked at them, "Oh my god! I have breasts! What the hell am I wearing?" He began to feel about his shirt as Bobby stared at him flabbergasted.

Dean's brows were shot up as high as his fore head.

"I am wearing a bra? This is not right! I'm Emily! What the hell is going on?"

He was now feeling around his hips, "Oh no, I have hips…is this panties! I'm wearing girlie panties!" He was swinging his hips.

"Okay, okay, Emily…I mean, Sam…!" Dean closed his eyes and opened them again, "You don't have to tell us anymore about your… parts." Eyeing at Bobby, he turned back to him. "I know what you look like..." he muttered softly.

Bobby arched his brow at Dean.

Dean gave Bobby an exasperated look.

"Er, what the hell happened?" Sam asked again. "All I did was hit Emily by mistake and I wind up becoming her! I don't want to be her! No offense, Dean." He looked at him apologetically.

Dean shook his head.

Bobby suddenly stared at Dean, "Dean! If she is Sam, then…Sam is…?"

Dean stared at Bobby in shock, "The panic room!" They ran towards the basement but stopped and turned back to Emily, "Don't go anywhere, Em…Sam, Semily! Whatever!" Dean shook his head as he dashed off.

Emily rolled her eyes and watched them leave as she jumped down from the couch and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer, as she closed the door, she looked up and saw the reflection in the kitchen window and saw Emily's reflection and shook her head.

"This is going to get some adjustment." She muttered. And opened the bottle with her teeth and spit out the cap and began drinking.

Wiping it with the back of her hand she burped loudly and looked down again at her chest and sighed, "Boobs… never imagine I'll have them…karma's a fucking bitch."

…

Down beneath the basement, Emily began steering up and as she felt the bruises on her face and moaned out loud, "Oh shit…what the heck happened?" She tried to sit up and groaned more as her back strained.

Cracking her eyes opened, she blinked a few times and adjusted herself to the strange surroundings, "What the hell? What is this place?" She swung her legs over the cot and got up and felt herself swaying as she grabbed the back of a chair to hold for balance. "Whoa!"

She began to look about her and saw that her perspective looked slightly different…higher.

She then looked down and almost jumped as she yelled and grabbed her throat. "Hello?"

Emily looked around, "Anyone hear me? Hey, I sound…different…manly…wait, I sound like…Sam!"

Her eyes wide opened as she saw the door and walked to it and tried it but it was locked, "Hello! Open this door!" She yelled and then stopped. "Kind of strange. Why do I sound like Sam?" She raised her hand and touched her chest and looked down suddenly and felt all over, "Oh my god! I don't have breasts! Where's my breasts? I don't even have a bra on. Who change my clothes?" She patted her pants and looked down frowning at the center of her jeans and wrinkled her nose, "Oh, fuck…don't let it be…" She ran her hand and felt a bulge and screamed!

"NO!"

"Emily!"

She looked up at the portal hole and saw Dean's face and rushed to him, "Dean! What's going on?"

"Em, don't panic, but something happen and you…you and Sam uh…exchanged bodies."

Emily arched her brows, "I know, Dean! I just discovered I have…um…down there!" She blushed.

He nodded, "Yeah…er…So, um, other than that, are you feeling okay?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Why am I in here? Will you let me out?"

Dean turned to Bobby, "Well?"

"Ask her if she feels Lucifer around her?"

Dean nodded and turned back to her, "Sa…Em, do you see Lucifer?"

She looked about the room and shook her head, "No, I don't. I want to come out, Dean."

Bobby nodded and they opened the door.

Emily stepped out and tried to hug Dean, he stepped away from her.

She frowned at him, "Dean, it's me, Emily."

Dean held his hand up, "I know Sa…Em but I'm not used to seeing you in Sam's body right now. So if you don't mind we'll hold off on the hugs."

She nodded, "I understand. Where's Sam?"

"We left him upstairs." Bobby answered.

"What's this room anyways?" She turned to look at it. "Some kind of a panic room?"

"You could say that."

She noticed the symbols on the floor and the walls, "And what're those? Kiddie paintings?"

Bobby chuckled, "Not exactly, anti demon spells. It keeps the demons away."

"Oh, looks pretty cool." She reached up and rubbed her chin and quickly drew back, "Aw, how often does he shave?"

Dean arched his brow, "Every morning."

Emily sighed, "I guess I'll have to keep up with it too. This really sucks. I'd rather have your mind in my head, it's so much maintenance-free."

She glanced down as they climbed up the stairs, Dean saw her and asked he.

"What are you doing?"

She was looking down at her chest, "I don't have any boobs, Dean. I'm not used to no wearing a bra, is my nipples showing?"

Bobby began to choke in his spit as his face reddened.

Dean began to laugh as he faltered in his steps.

"What? What's so funny? I'm serious, guys! Does it?" She was looking down.

Dean shook his head, "You're fine, it's a…natural thing, Emily."

She looked at him and grinned, "Fine, if you say so. But I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to this…this body! Although I kinda like the height advantage." She smiled as she leaned to look over Dean's and Bobby's head.

They looked up at him and frowned as they reached the main room of the house.

Bobby made a beeline for his hard liquor and saw Sam sitting on the couch, a beer in his hand.

"Whoa!" Emily exclaimed said as she walked into the room and saw her body on the couch. "This is absolutely creepy. Hey...Sam."

Sam jerked his chin up as he took another drink, "Hi, Emily. I see you got the run down of my body too."

Emily nodded as she sat on a chair and crossed her legs.

Dean arched his brow to see Sam's body acting feminine.

Bobby saw it too and shook his head as he poured more bourbon in his glass and drank it quickly.

"Okay, this is really freakish. I don't know if I'm gonna ever get used to this. I really wish Cas is here and he can fix this." Dean said.

"Dean, we need to find this Lance and for some reason I wanted to go to Reno, Nevada." Emily said as she kicked her boot casually around.

Dean frowned as he looked at her, "Nevada? You don't think Memnoch is there? Do you hear anything?"

She shrugged, "No…I just want to go there."

Sam shook his head. "Uh…you guys, I have to pass…he's back and singing."

"Do we have to lock you up?"

He shook his head, "I don't see him at the moment. I think this body exchange is confusing him but just the same, I'd better not go."

Dean nodded.

Suddenly there was a loud sound outside the yard and then they were all silent.

Then a stranger in a three piece suit appeared, he was bloodied and he was holding an injured and barely unconscious Castiel.

"CAS!" Dean, Sam, and Bobby exclaimed as they stood before the strange being.

Dean and Emily had their Angel killing knife out and were at the ready.

The being held his hand out as Castiel looked up and said hazily, "Hello everyone."

"Cas, what's going on?" Dean asked as he frowned, "Who's the pillar of support?" he pointed at the being holding onto Castiel.

Castiel slowly and laboriously stood up as he held on to him and said, "This is Zapkiel and he and I just fought off a few Angels of Gabriel's."

"A few? Castiel is being modest. We fought over 50 rebellious Angels! We barely escaped. Why did you want to come here, Castiel?"

He nodded, "These are my friends, we're safe, Zapkiel."

"You'll be safe here, Castiel but I must get back, they rest of them needs me." He then disappeared.

"There he goes. I've never seen them flying, have you?" Emily asked them as Sam got up from the couch as Dean set Castiel down.

"Cas?"

Castiel opened his eyes and looked around and said weakly, "What happened to Sam and Emily? How did your bodies become switched?"

Dean frowned, "I thought you could answer for us and do a switcheroo back."

Castiel shook his head as he clutched his chest and winced hard, "I'm sorry, I cannot…and I can't do it. My powers are weakened in the battle."

Sam and Emily exchanged worried looks, "You mean we're stuck in each other's body?"

Castiel then looked at Emily and then at Dean, "You should not be here, you should be looking for the Lance. And not with Sam." He winced hard. "Dean, get out of here with Emily."

Dean stood up, "The real Emily body?"

"The real Emily's mind with Sam's body." Castiel said weakly as he passed out.

"Well, you heard the Angel said, get out now!"

Dean and Emily nodded as Dean said, "Bobby, keep an eye out on Cas...and Sam."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've suddenly become everyone's flippin' babysitter. Balls!"

"Thanks Bobby!"

"Sam, take good care of my body, will ya? Make sure you shave my legs every few days. And I like the Brazilian shave too." She grinned as she waved at them.

Sam gave her a stunned look, "Uh, yeah…I shave every morning though."

"Let's go, Emily!" They began to walk out. "Why did you tell him about the Brazilian shave?" he chuckled as the door closed after them.

Sam looked at Bobby, "What's a Brazilian shave?"

Bobby shook his head, "I have no clue, Sam." He rubbed his beard. "I've got a feeling it doesn't have anything to do with shaving your face or legs."

Sam typed into his laptop and suddenly he yelped out loud as he showed Bobby what it was.

Bobby began to laugh.

"That's not funny Bobby!" He glanced down at his body, "I don't feel comfortable in this body at all." He began to move his shoulder around, "How can she stand wearing this…this…bra all day!" He pulled the Tee-shirt out and looked in and widened his eyes, "Whoa! She's really stacked!

Bobby shook his head, "You're a…a…inner peeping Tom. Quit staring at Emily's things."

Sam looked at Bobby, "You know, I have to look when I take a shower."

Bobby shook his head, "Dean's one lucky son of a bitch!"

Sam grinned, "Not at the moment, he can't hold my hand or snuggle." He began to laugh.

"Balls!"

"No, I don't have them anymore. I have…well, I have girlie things. I hope she packed enough razors and Band-Aids." Sam muttered as he took another swig of beer and belched loudly. "And shaving cream…I've never shave down there before. Do you have a handy mirror?" He looked up at Bobby expectantly.

Bobby glanced up at him and grabbed his hard liquor bottle, "Craps! I don't think I can last another day! Maybe I should lock myself up in my own panic room until this is over!" Then he looked over at the still unconscious Castiel. "What about him?"

Sam shrugged, "Just leave him there, he's not gonna hurt anyone."

…

"Okay," Emily turned to Dean. "I have to use the restroom, again. Sam's bladder is the size of a thimble."

"I don't remember stopping so often when we're together." Dean said as he took an off ramp and headed for a rest stop. "We'll get a bite while we're here."

"You're hungry again?" She teased him.

"Driving always makes me hungry, bab..Sam." He glanced at him and sighed.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

He shook his head, "It's this body exchange crap! It's so hard to keep up with who you are and who Sam is…I mean, you're sitting here and I'm talking to you, Emily but I'm seeing Sam. It's so…wrong."

Emily sighed, "I know. How do you think I feel? I'm Emily but I have Sam's body and it's so hard to adjust to his body." She waved her hands all about the body. "Look at this afternoon, I didn't know you have to hold…it to pee!"

Dean began to chuckle and turning it to laughter.

"It's not funny, Dean!" She glared at him.

She recalled when they had first stopped at a truck stop that day, a few hours after they had left Bobby's and she had to use the restroom. Emily had unknowingly went into the women's restroom and scared an old lady there before she saw the reflection of herself and remembered she was Sam and hurriedly left and headed to the men's and when she saw some men at the urinals, her face became inflamed and she stood in front of one and unbuttoned her jeans and watching one of the men peripherally, she almost gasped out loud to see him taking it out and held it and pee'ed.

It was the most disgusting thing she had ever watched! And to top it off, she had to take Sam's…part out and pee'ed and it accidentally slipped from her hand and sprayed all over the urinal and her hands as she tried to catch it!

A man was watching her and shook his head. Emily had to come up with the drunken excuse and quickly buttoning the jeans, washed her hands and exited the restroom. Dean saw her jeans and began to laugh as she hurriedly climbed back to the car, her face was flaming red.

"I hope you can manage, 'cause I can't help you with it," he shook his head as he continued laughing.

She reached over and smacked him hard on his shoulder before she headed for the bathroom. She heard Dean reminded her to use the right restroom which earned him a not too nice finger gesture.

While she had gotten a hang of using and holding it and pee'ed, she suddenly noticed a man in a three-piece suit walked in; Emily knew right away it was one of the bad Angels. Luckily, she had her Angel killing knife.

As she hurriedly finished pee'ing, Emily saw him pulled out a similar silver knife and in a hurry, she did likewise and held it out in front of her.

"What do you want?"

"You will die, Warrior of God." He said as he rushed to her, raising his hand and was about to strike when she saw the tip of a blade protruding through his abdomen as he burst into a bright yellow light and disappeared afterwards.

Dean was standing before her holding the silver knife, staring at her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, thanks." She said as she put the knife away.

She was about to leave the rest room after she had washed her hands when Dean stopped her, "You're not leaving."

She looked at her, "What? Why not?"

"You need to button your fly, Sam." He closed his eyes for a moment before he shook his head and then opening them again he smiled.

….

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Supernaturally Mindboggling – Chapter 15

.

"Reno, Nevada! We made it! Sa…Emily." He glanced apologetically at the passenger sitting next to him.

"Look, for now, just call me Em, like the letter of the alphabet. It can be M in Sam." She shrugged.

"Em's fine." Dean agreed abruptly.

Emily shook her head; it had been a conflicted road trip since they left Bobby's place. Dean had not shown it but Emily had sensed tension since as he had been distant. Understandably as he had refrained and fought to show affection to her because she was in his brother's body. Hard to hug and hold hands with you brother!

It was harder for her when she wanted to reach over and leaned on his shoulder but that was not appropriate at all.

Needless to say, they were glad to arrive in Reno, Nevada.

"You are sure this is the place?" Dean asked her.

"It keeps calling me, Dean." Emily nodded.

"You sure it's not the fact you wanted to come here to gamble?" He teased.

"No, I've done my share in Atlantic City." She grinned cryptically.

Dean saw her grinned, "Something I should know, hummin…Em?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing. Just take a left after this intersection." She directed him.

"Emily…" He watched her as he did what she said as he took the turn.

"Every year since I've been in Virginia, I visited Atlantic City, it's a vacation for me." She nodded to the building on their left. "That's it. We're here."

"So, do you hear any music?" Dean looked at the purple building she had indicated.

"No music but like a ping…you know, sounds like being in a submarine, under water when you want to locate something nearby, you use sound and let it bounce back and it tells you how far it's at. It's called echo-location."

"Yeah, I know what it means." Dean said. "So, that's what you're hearing." She nodded.

They had traveled throughout without any music; Emily had wanted to concentrate on hearing and felt music from radio would be a distraction. It had literally 'killed' Dean to not listen to his rock music station but silence.

They talked more as he drove and this time, he asked her about her upbringing. Surprisingly, she had been willing to talk and what he'd found out about her surprised him much as he found there were two sides of Emily;

She was like a child in so many ways even though she had been a law enforcement agent for many years and a daughter of a prominent politician. But she lived her life of privileges. She had never lived like them; the rough way; Dean and Sam never owned a house, held a permanent job or had a career. They were nomads, always moving around. And amazingly, he found his lives similarly paralleled; she moved around quite a bit too but differently

Aside from Sam, they did not have a higher education than high school. But they had street smart education and street smart education trumps an education degree when it came to defeat demons, vampires, and now bad angels.

All the way though, it had bothered him to talk to her yet realizing that body was his brother.

Several times, he wanted to reach over and kiss her but all he saw was Sam!

And it was so wrong! To also know that back at Bobby's place, Emily's body was there and he was here. And there was nothing he could do.

He couldn't touch her…him…!

And to think; Sam knew what Emily's body looked like!

He felt possessive over Emily. He didn't want to share her with …Sam!

It felt so …incestuous; it was as if he was sharing Emily with Sam!

Dean frowned as he continued their way as they talked more about hunting and the types of demonic creatures they had come upon. She then asked him about Angels; she had thought all Angels were good but Dean corrected her, telling her that they once were good angels and like Lucifer; he fell, he became bad and he fought against the good ones. And he rebelled against God.

And bad angels were the worst kinds.

Dean noticed Emily had been quiet since they had entered Reno.

And then Dean saw the building;

'The Heavenly Place on Earth'

"Very subtle," Emily commented as he watched at the men walking into the building.

"Seriously?" Dean said as he turned into the busy parking lot. "A strip joint?"

Emily grinned, "They're not very discreet."

"No, I think this is perfect." Dean grinned as they got out of the car.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Oh, I bet this is your perfect hang out joint. Typical male douche bag answer."

Dean snapped his head and turned to her, "Did you just call me a douche bag?"

Emily shrugged, "If the boot fits." She walked away from him and headed into the building.

Dean shook his head, "I'm wearing sneakers, Emily!" He shook his head as he followed after her.

The music inside was loud and booming and the lightings were low and barely lit.

Emily and Dean were lucky to find a table to sit near the front and were in time to watch the next performer.

"Hi, gentlemen, I'm Champagne. What can I get for you?" A very buxom brunette with barely any clothes on greeted them.

Emily ached her brow as she stared openly at her extra large boobs and became flustered, "Uh…Cham…yeah…I'll…"

"Two Boobs…I mean, Buds." Dean amended quickly as he looked from her chests to her face in a hurry and grinned sheepishly.

Champagne smiled, "Two Buds coming up." She turned and sashayed out.

Emily leaned closed to Dean and almost yelled at him, "Dean! Holy shit! She…"

"I know!" Dean nodded miserably.

She tugged at his sleeves and pointed at her crouch, "Look at this! I'm growing! And I don't mean my height!"

Dean glance down at Sam's crouch quickly before he averted his gaze, "Em, stop it!"

She shook her head, "I can't help it! I'm trying not to feel it but all these half naked women walking around shaking their asses. I think Sam's male hormones are running on high alert. When's the last time he got laid?"

Dean covered his face with his hand, "Em please!" he didn't look at her. "This is not the place or time to discuss about Sam's sexual needs."

"Okay, one last thing…how long can he grow?" She asked as she began to wriggle her hips around her seat.

"Will you sit still?" Dean hissed at her. "What is wrong with you?"

"It's getting uncomfortable…his …thing is not sitting right in my undies."

Dean sighed, "Em…Sam does not wear undies. Will you please sit still?"

She glared at him and sat still finally but she leaned over, "I just don't understand how you guys can deal with it. I mean, if you guys get horny and this…thingy started to grow and comes out of your undies and rearranges your crouch all over…"

"Em! Shut up!" Dean stared at her.

Luckily, their beer arrived and Dean was more than grateful to drink his beer.

Suddenly, the music changed to a different one as the lightings darkened and a spotlight lit came on.

"LET'S GIVE A HOT AND FUZZY WELCOME TO OUR ONE AND ONLY NINJA WARRIOR, JADE!'

There was a very loud applaud as the curtain on the far stage opened and a blonde woman in a provocative white ninja outfit came running out and flipped about the stage much to the delight of all the men in the crowd as she was using a javelin and spinning it about her and she straddled it between her legs in not so subtle moves. Dean looked about him as he watched their reaction.

"Oh, martial arts chick, not bad...nice move with the stick. Hmmm, wonder where she's gonna put the ..Ooh!" Dean chuckled as he watched her grind against the javelin.

Emily suddenly covered her ears as she winced, "Oh shit! My head…I'm getting dizzy!"

Dean snapped his head bad to Emily and leaned to her, "Em? You okay?"

She nodded as she looked at the javelin, "I think we just found the Lance, Dean."

He stared at her and then at the so-call nun, "Her? And that stick?"

Emily nodded as she frowned. "It's a damned loud pinging sound! It's the same submarine pinging sound. I think Castiel got his wires crossed again; it's not a music note, it just keeps pinging."

Dean arched his brow, "Submarine ping?"

She nodded, "Wait, it's changing… now it's like a harp playing. Oh my god! It keeps changing!" She was clutching her head.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Dean held her shoulder.

She returned his concerned look and began to laugh, "Nah Dean. I'm fine. It's turned down some. Not as loud as before."

Dean frowned, "You mean you can turn it down?"

She shrugged, "I guess. I just thought of keeping the sound down and it did."

Dean arched his brow, "What do you know? It's got a volume control. Be nice if you could zap it and bring it to yourself."

"Be serious, Dean."

"I am being serious." He said.

"So what now?" She asked as they continued to watch her make moves with the Lance as she shed more clothes until she was down to a pair of very skimpy thongs.

"God! I hope she washes the Lance when she's done with the performance," Emily shook her head.

At this point, a very beautiful brunette with long straight hair in a red bikini came to sit by Emily and smiled at her, "Hi, handsome! Aren't you delicious looking!" She ran her hand on her face slowly.

"Ah…yeah, thanks." Emily said uncomfortably.

Dean arched his brow as he watched them with interest, "This should be good."

Emily glanced over to Dean for help, Dean grinned wider but he leaned over to the brunette who had not taken her eyes off Emily.

"Hi…!"

She glanced over to Dean, "Oh, hi, I'm Cognac. Can I get you someone?" She smiled at him but returned her attention to Emily.

"Yeah, how can we meet Jade?" He pointed at the performer on the stage.

Cognac stopped smiling and looked at Dean, "I'm afraid it's impossible. Jade does not see anyone else. She's exclusive but you can meet anyone here in the club." She returned her gaze back to Emily as she ran her hand on her chest slowly.

Emily captured her hand and put it away but Cognac laughed as she reached up and stroked her ear, "I like you very much, handsome. You're so fascinating."

Emily smiled uncertainly at her, "Uh…how about another beer, and something for yourself, Cognac?"

She grinned happily as she stood up and left, after she gave Emily a kiss on her lips.

Emily quickly wiped her lips with the back of her hand and leaned over to Dean who was laughing.

"Dean, this is crazy! Why aren't they all over you?"

"Because you're better looking than I am, beautiful." He arched his brow.

"That's not funny at all, Dean. You're prettier than me."

"You think so?"

She leaned over to him closely, "Between you and Sam, why do you think I pick you?"

Dean leaned back to look at her, "Uh, because I'm smarter?"

She smacked his arm, "No, remember who I spent the most time with?" she gave him a look before turning to Cognac who had come back with their drinks.

Dean was still staring at Emily and mumbled to himself; _I knew_ _she's got good taste!_

An hour later, Emily leaned over to Dean and told him about a lap dance session Cognac had suggested.

"But I don't think she is really meaning a lap dance, Dean." Emily was weaving slightly.

Dean frowned, "Em, you need to stop drinking, you're drunk."

Emily frowned and shook her head, "No, I'm not! I told you I can hold my liquor."

"Yeah, remember the last time you did?"

"Pfft!" she waved her hand around, "I was tired. How about Cognac gives you the lap dance and I find Jade and the Lance?" She pointed at her head.

Dean arched his head, "You want me to get a lap dance? You won't get jealous?" He grinned.

Emily frowned, "Just as long as you keep your hands to yourself."

He grinned widely, "What happens if she wants something else?"

Emily leaned closer, "Dean, if she wants something more intimate than a simple lap dance, I'll cut your…thing off and you'll never ever, ever, procreate again." She pinched his cheek.

Dean shook his head, "Damn! Double damn! How I wish she's really Sam." He rubbed his face.

She leaned over to Cognac, "Hey, this is my brother, Dean. It's his birthday! How about making it worth his while?" Emily took out a wad of bills and handed it to her, "A couple of hours, honey?"

Cognac smiled widely as she looked at the amount of money she was given and looked over to Dean, "Your brother must love you very much, darling!" She stood up and leaned over to grab Dean's hand.

Dean glared at Emily, "You'd better find it soon, bro." He stood up and let Cognac led him to an area where lap dancing were done.

Emily followed after a moment to an area marked for employees.

Entering a room, she saw that it was a dressing room but the Lance or Jade was nowhere to be found.

She willed herself to concentrate on the particular music and turned into a deeper hallways, she walked along and listened to it beckoning tones.

"Come on, play something happier and less cheesy." She muttered. Then she heard it and grinned, almost giggling as she walked to a deserted hallway.

"Really? Bob Dylan's Knocking on Heaven's door? That's your fun tune? Heaven, you sure have a quirky sense of humor but I'll take it over that heavy booming noise."

There was a single door on her right as she put her head on it to listen.

She could hear two people inside conversing.

_Mr. Memnoch, I really did, I felt her presence._

_Whose? The warrior? A chuckle sounded. A female warrior? She's no threat._

_I'd take it seriously if I were you. And this Lance, I'll put it away, too._

_Don't worry. The Lance is safe. I trust you with it. No one knows what it is exactly, This is a perfect foil. Now, I have to go to this stupid dull human meeting. I'll be back._

Emily looked around her and quickly moved back where she came from and hid among the cloths in a rack and watched a blonde man walking away.

Emily felt like following him and a deep attraction to him pulling her towards him.

The blonde man paused and turned slightly as if he had sensed something before someone had called to his attention and he turned back to his original direction.

Emily waited for a moment before she came out of the racks and walked back to the room.

Quietly and stealthily, she turned the knob and opened the door and peeked in and reared her head back quickly as she heard the Lance coming down hard on her!

"Whoa! Shit!" Jade stood before her as she wrenched the door away from her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She had the Lance in front her, holding it protectively.

"My name's Em…I mean Sam Winchester, and I'm with the FBI, I'm conducting an investigation."

She looked at the fake credentials and looked back up at Emily. "What kind of investigation? This is a legal establishment. And the owner is not here. He's away at a meeting."

Emily almost came back with a snarky response about legal and strippers but refrained.

"What's his name?"

"We all call him as Mr. Memnoch." She revealed.

"Mr. Memnoch? He's pretty obvious."

"What're you talking about?" Jade frowned at her.

Emily shook her head. "It's nothing."

Smoothing her features, Jade suddenly stopped resisting and smiled seductively at Emily and began to walk to her, "Really, why don't you come inside and …wait for Mr. Memnoch till he returns. In the meantime, you and I can get acquainted…very acquainted."

She ran her hand on Emily's chest slowly and provocatively.

Emily looked down at her and tried to put her hand away then she changed her mind and decided to play along.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and held Jade's hand and put it around her neck.

Jade giggled, "You know, Handsome, I'm normally exclusive to Mr. Memnoch…but you're…there's something about you…so attractive…I like you very much and I want to get to know more about you." At the last she put her finger on Emily's lips.

Emily tried not to repulse and kissed the tips of Jade's finger.

Jade giggled more as she pressed her body closed against Emily's body. "Mmm…you feel so…nice...so big…oh..so big!" she had set the Lance down on a chair nearby and touched Emily's bulge between her jean-clad legs.

"…Jade, I forgot my cell phone…" Emily snapped her head to her left as she heard Memnoch's voice!

Jade wrapped her hands tightly around Emily's body as she closed her eyes and cringed, "Oh my god! He's gonna kill me!"

Emily began to flail her arms about as she tried to push Jade away, "Move! Get away from me!"

"What the hell is going on?" Memnoch said angrily. When Emily saw Memnoch, she thought he was the handsomest man she had ever seen! And a deep sense of sexual need came deep within her; she wanted to join with him right there and then. The urge was so strong and so needful she felt as if she wanted to cry.

Emily pushed Jade away as she began to move towards Memnoch.

"You…you are…" Memnoch narrowed his gaze at Emily. "You're …her… the Warrior! Jade! The Lance!" He quickly produced the silver knife as Jade lunged for the Lance

Emily glanced down and snatched the Lance before Jade did and ran it through Jade's body as she convulsed and soon lay on the ground dead.

Emily suddenly felt a sharp and intense pain as she looked up and saw Memnoch had stabbed her on her left shoulder!

Blood was dripping from the silver knife he was welding, "Well, whoever you are, you're not the warrior after all, aren't you?"

Emily felt as if she was in a trance, "Memnoch, I…will follow you." She said helplessly.

Memnoch grinned. Emily found herself more deeply attracted and like a magnet, a deep urging kept creeping from within her that she wanted to be attached to him despite the fact he had just stabbed her!

"Wait, Memnoch…I am the Warrior of God. I'm just in another body." She frowned; why was she telling him everything? She tried her best to resist but it was hard.

Memnoch began to grin again, "Is that so? Why is that I can't see the real you? I usually can. I am an Angel you know?" He said proudly.

"Castiel put a ward in me." Emily winced as she clutched onto the Lance tightly.

"Castiel?" Memnoch asked. "He's here? He's always nosing into everything."

She smiled at him, "Castiel is …" she tried to resist him. "Oh…this is impossible!"

Memnoch smiled again, "Oh, this is too much fun."

"It's not funny, Memnoch! I'm trying to resist you and you're not helping."

He began to chuckle, "Why should I? You're a guy and actually not a bad looking one."

Emily frowned, "Oh, don't tell me you're swinging it both ways?"

Memnoch shrugged, "Hey, it's the 21st century. And I have no particular preference and if I'm attracted to you or him, I'm willing to bend…"

Emily held her hand up, "Okay…that's enough! This is so…" She reared back and jabbed the Lance into Memnoch's body suddenly and unexpectedly!

Emily shook her head as she watch Memnoch began to fade as she leaned near him, "I don't do two-ways, Memnoch!" She drove the Lance deeper into his body just as Dean ran into the room.

"Well!" he said to her as he assessed the situation. "I see you've got things under control. Who's the Shish-Kabob?" He asked.

Emily pulled the Lance out and nodded, "That is Memnoch…well, was. He was very attractive and very tempting, just like Castiel said."

Dean arched his brow as he took a good glance at him, "Very tempting, huh? How tempting?"

Emily smiled, "Well, not enough, I killed him, didn't I?" She grinned.

Dean smiled, "I'd kiss you if you're back in your form but I just can't at the moment."

Emily nodded, "Well, how about this?" She put out a fist and looked at Dean.

Dean nodded and bumped his fist against hers, "That'll do, pig. That'll do."

Emily frowned at him, "Huh? Is that suppose to mean something?"

"You don't know …the pig movie? Babe?...?" He shook his head, "Never mind, let's get out of here."

She nodded and walked out, the Lance of Holy in hand and the silver knife in the other hand.

But when they stepped out of the door and towards the main hall, they saw a big problem;

All the strippers and servers were facing them and they were all welding the silver knives, the men were lying down unconscious, and Dean and Emily saw their only exit was behind them.

Dean and Emily exchanged looks, "Any bright ideas, Warrior of God?" Dean looked at her.

….

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Supernaturally Mindboggling – Chapter 16

.

"Any bright ideas, Warrior of God?" Dean looked at Emily.

She grinned at him, "You're asking me, protector?"

"Hey, you're the legit Fed." He pointed out as he kept his eyes on the hostile females advancing at them.

"Me? You're the hunter!" Emily looked at him angrily. "I came to help the Angel."

Suddenly there was a loud sound and the hostile women disappeared, as well as the whole building. Emily and Dean found themselves in a white room.

They looked around them and Dean saw there weren't any doors about them.

"Where are we at, Dean?" Emily asked him as she walked around, the Lance clutching tightly in one hand and the silver knife in the other.

He shrugged, "Beats me, Em."

Before Emily could say another word, a blonde woman in a very thin and very revealing dress appeared before her. Emily couldn't help but smiled back, her Sam's body hormones began to react positively to this beautiful stranger before her.

"Hello, Sam." She said sweetly as she moved slowly before Emily."

"Er...you mean Emily." Dean corrected. What he saw was a man in a three-piece suit and that he was blonde and his hair was long but he had put it up in queue.

He turned to Dean and smiled at him, "Ah, the protector of the warrior. Dean Winchester."

"That's good, you seem to know who we are." Dean said. "How about telling us who you are and where we're at?"

He showed his pearly white teeth, "I am Gabriel." He announced simply.

Emily arched her brow, "Gabriel, as in the Archangel Gabriel?"

He turned to look at Emily, "Yes. You are Emily, the Warrior of God. The other angels had chosen you to find the Lance. Now, if you will, hand it over." She extended her hand out before Emily.

Emily shook her head, "Sorry, Gabriel. Castiel asked us to hang on to it."

Gabriel gave her an impatient look, "Castiel is not here, so give it to me."

Emily arched her brow, "No, Gabriel, er…I thought Gabriel is a male Angel?"

She smiled at Emily, "I thought I'd assume a pleasing form to you."

Emily arched her brow, "Please, I'm not easily tempted, if Memnoch couldn't tempt me, what makes you think you could?"

Gabriel frowned angrily as he changed his form back to the masculine form Dean was seeing. "I see you have a strong will-power. Well done, Warrior."

"It's Emily, Gabriel."

Castiel suddenly appeared standing beside Emily, startling her.

"Cas!" Dean moved to him but hesitated when Castiel continued to stare at Gabriel. "It's about time you show up!"

"It's over, Gabriel. You have failed in your mission."

Then Zapkiel, Raphael, and many other Angels began to appear beside Castiel. Soon, here were over 50 Angels standing near and around Dean and Emily.

Gabriel looked around him and smiled, "Oh no Castiel, it is not. If I go, so will she!" He held his hand out and Emily dropping the Lance and clutching her neck as she began to gasp for air! And as quick as she was alive, Emily flopped to the ground dead.

Dean dropped to his knees, "Em! Em! No!" He looked up at Gabriel and in a rage grabbed the Lance and threw it towards Gabriel and pierced directly into his chest. A bright yellow ball of light sparked and burst out as Gabriel exploded and soon he disappeared as the Lance clattered and then lay still.

Raphael stepped forward and holding it, "I will now place it along with his horn." And he disappeared with the Lance.

Zapkiel came to stand before Castiel and said, "Castiel, we have much to do to restore Heaven back to its form in preparation for God's return. We need your help."

Castiel was looking down at the prone form of Sam and Dean kneeling beside his brother. "I have to help them first" Castiel bent down and putting his hand on Sam's forehead, another bright flash sparked into Sam's body and he began to stir.

"Emily! Are you all right?" Dean asked.

Emily nodded as she looked around her. "Where's Gabriel?"

Dean shook his head, "He's gone."

Emily nodded as they stood up and looked at Castiel, "Thank you, Castiel."

"There is no need, Emily. You have saved us from an unnecessary war." Castiel replied.

"Well, thanks anyways. So, what now?" She asked him.

"I will return you to earth and come back, we have much to do." He nodded to Zapkiel. "God is returning to Heaven, we must prepare."

The other angels were smiling warmly.

As soon as he said it they all disappeared and Castiel, Emily, and Dean reappeared at Bobby's place.

Bobby and Sam were startled as they suddenly saw the three in Bobby's den.

"Hi guys!" Sam greeted them. "You're back! Did you get it?"

Dean and Emily nodded.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

Emily turned to Bobby and told him about the encounter with Gabriel and his quick demise, she did not however tell them about her death Gabriel had inflicted.

"Wow! Dean killed Gabriel, just like that?" Sam said.

Castiel nodded solemnly, as he cast Emily an odd look.

"Um, so what happens now? Am I gonna get my body back?" Sam inquired. "It took me over an hour to figure out how to shave and put her clothes on."

Bobby shook his head, "I did wonder what took you so long in the bathroom." Sam nodded as he adjusted his bra. "Will you stop squirming?" He griped. "It's just not right and I've never seen Emily doing that."

"What?" Sam grumbled. "The straps keep falling off my shoulders and I think I got my panties wedged up in the crack…" he began to fuss about his jeans and shirt again."

"…Quit your bitchin' and just deal with it, Sam."

Dean looked at Emily and began to laugh, he wanted to pick up her hand but frowned and looked at her, "Em? Are you okay?" He could see dark purplish marks on her neck where Gabriel had strangled her but thank goodness, she'd made it!

"Cas!" Dean shouted.

Castiel moved to stand near her. "Emily, thank you for recovering the Lance."

She shook her head, "It was a piece of cake, Castiel."

Castiel frowned, "I don't see that the Lance of Holy was a dessert." He began to muse, "Although I think I like chocolate cake, I'm not sure."

Emily and Dean exchanged looks, "He needs to get around more," Dean smiled at her.

Emily grinned as she stood up. "Castiel, how about switching my body back? I think Sam does a better job shaving his own face," she rubbed her chin and felt the few scabs she had inflicted while shaving that morning.

Sam walked to stand next to her, "Yeah, I didn't do a good job on that Brazilian shave…I missed a few spots…too many curves."

Sam and Emily blushed heavily. Dean and Bobby began to laugh.

"Brazilian shave? What is that?" Castiel asked. "We are in North America."

Dean held out his hand, "Could you erase some of their uh, intimate memories, while you're at it, Cas?"

"Memories?" Castiel glanced at Emily and Sam.

"You know, how their bodies feel? And all that." Dean waved at their bodies.

"I kind of like to remember it, it was quite fun." Emily teased.

"And, I want her old life back…the one before she met us." Dean said quietly.

Emily frowned, "Now wait a minute, Dean! I like this life and I don't want my memories scrambled or unscrambled." She was waving her hands about angrily.

"Em! You can't do this, you have to return back to your FBI life." Dean argued.

She shook her head. "Then let me decide what I want to do."

"Kind of freakish to see my body arguing with Dean." Sam sat back with his arms folded across his chest.

Bobby who was standing next to him, shaking his head, "Remember when he's in her head and she's arguing by herself, that's freakish!"

"Come on, Emily!" Dean glared at her. "You're a federal agent. All the things we do, they're not really legal."

"Who are you to tell me what to do? I like this …this…hunting thing. I might turn my badge in and make this my new career."

Dean ran his hair, "Oh my god! I can't believe you're saying this! It's a dangerous job, Emily! You saw that! You almost got killed by an Angel!"

"Yes I did and but I made it! And I want more…!" She frowned at herself, "I can't believe I said that."

Bobby and Sam exchanged looks and shook their heads.

"Look Emily, think about it, will you? Go back to your fed job." Dean urged.

"You don't want me here?"

Dean shook his head, "No, that's not what I mean, I like you here but this is not for you, Emily."

"You keep saying that, Dean and you've not convinced me otherwise. You're not the only hunting team, you and Sam."

Dean began to pace in the room, "I can't believe she's throwing her life away!"

"Dean," Bobby spoke quietly. "It's not for you to decide. It is Emily's life."

"Thank you, Bobby." Emily nodded to him.

Bobby held his hand up, "I'm not done, Emily. Dean's right. This is not an easy life to live. They're like nomads."

"Thank you, Bobby!" Dean nodded to him now. "Will you just tell her the facts. The real facts."

"What about you, Sam? You don't want me doing this either?" Emily asked.

Sam spread his hands out, "Hey, I don't know what to say, Emily. I like having you around because you know what you're doing. But then, are you really willing to give your career, all you've worked hard for, for all this? Living on the road, in hotels? No permanent address? No permanent career?"

Emily snorted, "If you guys only knew my life; my parents moved all over the world when I was a kid, and no, I don't have a permanent address when I was growing up either. I may lived a privilege life but it's not any dissimilar to yours." She looked down and sighed sadly. "I don't have any close friends. I don't have a best girl friend or a sibling. I'm an only child." She looked up at Dean. "At least you have Sam, Dean." She turned to Sam, "And Sam, you have Dean."

Emily then nodded and continued, "But I understand, I'm the third wheel here." She looked at Castiel and said. "I'm ready and if you will, Dean is right."

Dean walked to her and faced her, "Emily, this is not what I mean. You're not a third wheel."

She didn't answer him.

"Will you please look at me?"

"Just change me, Castiel." Emily looked ahead of her.

Castiel was about to raise his hand up when Zapkiel appeared suddenly and fell before Castiel's

He was bleeding all around his eyes, nostrils, mouth, and ears.

"Zapkiel!" Castiel held him up. "What happened?"

"Castiel! It's Raphael! He betrayed us!" Zapkiel gasped. "He took the Lance of Holy and has disappeared. I chased him and we fought but he had two Angels with him and they held me, it gave him time to disappear."

Castiel disappeared with Zapkiel without a word to anyone.

Sam and Emily stared at the empty space that Castiel was standing a moment ago and stared at each other, "Okay…" Emily said. "He'll be back won't he?"

Dean shrugged.

They stayed and waited for his returned.

Luckily, Castiel came back alone this time although he looked as if he was in a battle too as his trench coat was mussed and bloodied.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed when he spotted him standing in the den. "What's going on?"

"Dean, it's Raphael." Castiel said weakly. "He is in the 19th Century timeline."

All four humans who had stood around Castiel exchanged disbelief looks, "19th century?"

Castiel nodded, "I barely made it back. But he is still stuck in there. I cannot locate the Lance." He turned his gaze back to Emily.

Emily returned his look and shook her head, "Oh no… you're kidding, right?"

"Emily, you're the only one who can hear the Lance."

"Castiel," Emily began. "For your information, it was not a music note, it's a pinging sound. But as Dean had pointed out, I should return to my job."

Dean glared at her, "That's not what I meant, Emily!"

She refused to look at him. "Sam, please tell your brother that I have nothing to say to him."

Dean shook his head, "Oh, I can't believe you're acting like a juvenile, Emily!"

She turned to him, "I? Acting like a juvenile?"

Bobby whistled loudly to stop their bickering as they turned to look at him.

"Okay, I don't care what you want Emily to do, Dean. But Castiel needs your help, Emily."

Dean threw his hands up and walked away to the kitchen and grabbed a beer as he returned to the den and sat down and drank his beer sullenly.

"Just change me first, Castiel. I can't think with Sam's body now, no offense, San."

"None taken, Emily. Frankly, I'd like my body back too."

Castiel nodded as he placed his hand on Sam's and Emily's foreheads and a flash of blue light entered their heads and soon disappeared.

As he lowered his hands, Castiel looked at Emily expectantly.

Emily smiled as she looked at her own hands, "Oh, it's good to be back!"

Sam grinned, "Oh yeah, I agree, Emily." He rubbed his chin and laughed, "Not bad, just a few scabs."

"Yeah, I think you've got my panties backwards." She shook her head and laughed.

"Emily, will you help me?" Castiel asked her.

She looked at him and nodded, "Yes Cas, you know I will." She smiled. Then she stopped smiling, "Just as long as he's not coming with us."

"Wait a minute, hold it!" Dean dashed from the couch and stood before Castiel and Emily. "Us?" he glared from Castiel to Emily and then back to Castiel again. "Oh, I don't think so."

Emily stared at him, "What do you mean, no? Who died and made you the boss?"

"You have to die in order to become this boss? How strange." Castiel said to her in a serious tone.

Emily stared at him and frowned. "You're seriously in need of a laugh-o-meter installed in your head, Castiel."

Dean turned his attention to her, "First off, you're about to go into the 19th century. Second, you have no clue what you'd find there, then you and choir boy, seriously? Ever heard of the term; blind leading the blind? That's what you two bumbling fools will be." He shook his head.

"Dean, he's an Angel! He'll have his powers wherever we get over there, won't you, Cas?" Emily asked him.

Castiel shook his head, "I'm not sure, Emily. I was there a moment ago and my powers were weakened significantly."

"Oh great, he doesn't know. Damn it, Emily! You two will be stranded over there!" He glared angrily at her.

"Really Dean," Emily crossed her arms across her chest, "And you accuse Castiel of being a Drama Queen! I don't have a choice, I'm the only one who can hear the Lance in case you've forgotten. I want to help" The last she looked at Castiel. He returned her look gratefully.

"What about your job?" Dean reminded her.

She shrugged, "We won't be gone long, will we Castiel?"

Castiel shook his head, "No but I don't know if we're able to get home."

"Just the same, I'll hand them my resignation. That way they won't put an APB on me." She picked up her cell phone and began to type on it.

Castiel reached up and touched her hand, "No need, Emily. It is done."

Emily arched her brow, "Wow, I forgot how handy you could be." She laughed.

Dean shook his head, "You're having too much fun, hummingbird."

Emily stared at him, "Dean…I…just wanted to help Castiel."

He nodded, "Yeah, I know. Okay, count me in."

They then looked at Sam.

"Hey, I'd go but not until you can get rid of Lucifer's voice from my head as well."

"Sam," Castiel narrowed his gaze at him. "He is gone. Raphael has called for his help."

"So where is he now?" Dean asked Castiel.

"In heaven but Zapkiel and Balthazar have contained him for the moment."

Sam nodded, "I'll just take your word for it. And yes, count me in." Sam nodded.

"Bobby?" Emily turned to him.

Bobby shook his head, "Oh no, not me kids. Too rich for my blood. You guys just go ahead. I need my space back."

Castiel nodded as he turned to Dean, Sam, and Emily and said. "19th century."

They nodded and disappeared.

Bobby sighed with relieved when it was all quiet.

A moment later, one of his book on the shelf in his den fell and made a loud thump, startling him.

"What the…?" he muttered as he walked to the den and saw the fallen book.

Bending down, he picked it up and saw with stunned surprise that the book was a Grimm's Fairy Tales and the title was….

Hansel, Hansel, Gretel, and Castiel.

On the facing page of the story was a picture of three men and a woman who were battling an army of witches on flying brooms! Those men and woman looked exactly like Dean, Sam, Castiel and Emily!

"Is that where they're at? Grimm's Fairy Tales?" Bobby muttered as he sat down with the book on his lap, a glass of whiskey in one hand and he shook his head and uttered out loud to no one in particular, "Balls!"

…..

…..The End…..

**Yes, this is the End of this story! **

**Oh, and I hope you'll put in a final feedback on this story!**

**Thank you most of all to my faithful reviewers who had reviewed this story from the beginning; guest reviewers Kezi, and LizLemLar! You guys are cool!**

**To Squidgy78, thank you for your lovely suggestions! And wonderful reviews!**

**To EmilyHotchnerForever, thanks for your reviews, too! Study hard!**

**To rmpcmfan, you've been there for every story! Thank you very much!**

**To MysteriousGeek2345, you're still the Geek! Thanks for your wonderful PMs!**

**To Rossitheowl, thanks for your lovely reviews!**

**And BobbiTaylor! Keep writing!**

…**Thank you everyone!...**


End file.
